


New Beginnings

by TrueBlueSonic



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Espio wants to help him and struggles massively, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Silver and Sonic will become good friends if it's the last thing I do, Silver is utterly terrified, due to his upbringings, he is just frightened and wants to go back to the future someone help this child, he lashes out a lot at other characters and no-one knows why, he lived his whole life in a ruined future you can't blame him, this is rated Teen because I want to explore some mental struggles Silver is suffering from, this takes places after Rivals 2 but I changed canon a little so it makes more sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBlueSonic/pseuds/TrueBlueSonic
Summary: With Silver injured badly after their battle with the Ifrit, Espio decides to keep him in the past until he has recovered fully, both physically and mentally. However, aiding the guarded hedgehog turns out to be a lot more than he bargained for, made more difficult by his well-meaning but boisterous co-workers and his other friends who might not be as fond of the psychic as he is. With enough care and patience, will Espio succeed in helping Silver adapt to a life in the present and convince him to stay? Or will his new friend go back to the future before he is able to tell him his true feelings?
Relationships: Espio the Chameleon/Silver the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 94
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1: Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! A long time ago I created some ideas about Silver staying in the past and living with the Chaotix, instead of travelling back to the future the moment a disaster has been subverted. I started writing this fic ages ago, then stopped, then a few days ago I got encouraged to start working on it again! Only one chapter is written now, so it might take longer for me to upload new ones, so bear with me! For now, I hope you enjoy!

“Be safe, Silver.”

“You too, Espio.”

The chameleon extended a hand towards his unlikely new friend, which was studied with some wonder before Silver tentatively pushed his own palm against it. Espio smiled and gripped the hand presented to him, carefully shaking it up and down. “It’s handshake,” he explained at Silver’s surprised look. “It’s how people say hello or goodbye.”

Silver hummed in response as he studied the gesture, his eyes narrowing as he clearly thought hard about the procedure. It gave Espio some time to look him over up close. There were huge purple bags under his eyes, he could see, and the other’s body was littered with burns and injuries. He himself probably didn’t look any better, he realised. The battle against the Ifrit and Eggman Nega, plus Metal Sonic 3.0, had really done a number on both of them. Espio’s frown intensified as he studied Silver further, his sharp eyes taking note of the absolute myriad of injuries he was covered with. Those didn’t all come from this particular battle, he was sure of it.

At the back of his mind, a nagging voice kept telling him that the world would have been consumed by flames now if it hadn’t been for the grey-furred time traveller. But no-one knew that except said time traveller and him, his only ally. Looking at how the meetings with the other teams had gone, Silver clearly held great disdain for all of Espio’s friends, and they certainly didn’t seem to like him either. Espio could understand why the hedgehog felt that way, though. Silver seemed to treat his role as a saviour with utmost seriousness and drive, and he knew from experience it could be quite tiring to have to deal with the goofiness and silly jokes of their more whimsical acquaintances. Looking at how their own first meeting had gone, it was a miracle the chameleon had been able to get close to him in the first place, let alone get him to work together so well. 

What would happen to Silver now, he wondered as he took in the exhausted shape of the other. While Espio had a family waiting for him in a mostly safe, occasionally warmed home, the time traveller would have to go back to an uncertain new future. Would there be anyone waiting for him there, like how Vector and Charmy were waiting for the chameleon now? Had there ever been anyone waiting for him in the first place?

“Silver, you’re hurt,” he murmured instead of bringing his looming negative thoughts to life. The hedgehog released his hand and looked himself over, appearing slightly spooked at first but then relaxing when he laid eyes on the injuries.

“Oh, this is nothing,” he assured the sceptical ninja, sounding much too cheerful about the situation for Espio’s tastes. “It will heal by itself, it always has.”

That was a concerning phrase if Espio ever heard one. “No, I do not think so,” he retorted as he reached up and grasped Silver’s shoulders, keeping him in place as his eyes trailed over the hedgehog’s body. He had never stood so close to him before, and only now he could see how bad Silver’s injuries were. He could only grimace as he imagined how much they had to hurt. “Some of these will surely get infected, and who knows what else you might be afflicted with. You need to get medical treatment.”

The hedgehog flinched as Espio unexpectedly touched him and pushed his hands away, suddenly appearing very guarded. “No,” he shot back instantly with his ears flat against this head and a snarl on his face, though both of them faltered when nothing followed. In the silence that resounded Silver didn’t lower his defences in the slightest, his stance and behaviour setting off every single alarm bell inside Espio’s mind. With each passing moment he became more convinced about keeping Silver in this era, at least for the time being. Everything that was amiss with him physically got topped by the mental problems he no doubt would have from living in a ruined future for his entire life, though Espio did not know the exact details. No, Silver had to stay here, if only to calm the chameleon’s own fears about the other.

“Silver-“

“I’m fine, really. Bye, Espio.” And with that, Silver turned around and took his leave. He had barely been able to take a few steps away from the worried chameleon before he swayed, and collapsed on the ground with a pained groan. Less surprised than he would have liked to be about this happening Espio darted to his side in a second, gently placing a hand on his back. One look at Silver’s closed eyes and soft, wheezing breaths told him the other had fainted. The ninja sighed, he could have told the stubborn hedgehog this had been inevitable. Well, at least he now had some leverage over the other if he did attempt to leave later.

Carefully trailing his hands over Silver’s body to check for any broken bones and finding none -with how wary the hedgehog was it would have come as no surprise if he had hidden much more serious injuries than mere scratches- Espio gently rolled him over on his back and picked him up. He was shocked to find just how light the other hedgehog was. If anyone had told him Silver weighted less than Charmy he would have believed them immediately. For a moment he considered checking to what extend he could feel the other’s ribs underneath his pelt, before he thought better of it. There was time for that later, when they had gotten patched up at the agency, and he did not want to aggravate Silver’s injuries further.

The chameleon had only taken a few steps before nearly dropping his friend when his communicator started blaring, the hedgehog groaning in his sleep as he was jostled around. Clumsily dropping himself to one knee to hold up Silver at least partially Espio grabbed the walky-talky with his other hand and pressed the button. “ _What?_ ” he hissed into the thing, the uncomfortable position he found himself in doing absolutely nothing to improve his mood.

“ **Espio**!” Vector bellowed into the communicator with enough force to make the recipient think they were standing right next to each other, and he grimaced as he held the object as far away from his head as he could. “Thank goodness you’re alright! I finally got communications back up. So, was that hedgehog the one behind the Chao disappearances?”

“…Um.” How in the world was he supposed to explain this situation to Vector? Based on their earlier conversations the crocodile appeared to be quite sure Silver was guilty, and there was no doubt in his mind that any money they might have received for this job already got spent on the rent and sugary cereals to feed Charmy. “Well, yes. But the situation is-“

He got cut off by both the crocodile’s response and the chirping voice of Charmy, much vaguer in the background than Vector’s hollering. “Did you find any evidence?” and “You figured it out! Did you defeat the bad guy?!” resounded from the walky-talky at the same time, and Espio sent a glance to the heavens in prayer as he cradled Silver closer. He was going to need luck and patience… a _lot_ of patience to explain to his co-workers exactly what had happened and who Silver was. But that was not something to converse about through a communicator.

“Guys!” he snapped instead. “The situation is more complicated than it seems. I will be making my way back to the agency. Expect me shortly, and lay out the medical kit in the meantime.”

Before either of his family members on the other side of the line could object he had already pressed them away, taking in the echoing silence in for a few moments with a few long, drawn-out breaths. As for evidence, he only had Silver’s word and his own experiences, and with how hostile the hedgehog acted towards Sonic and his other friends it probably was best to leave them out of the investigation fully. How on Earth was he supposed to explain their adventure? Would Silver even want his help in the first place? With how the job had been presented to them the hedgehog had been proclaimed guilty from the start of kidnapping the Chao, and technically he _did_ abduct them, even if Espio knew his true motives…

With a very deep sigh the chameleon pushed away his worrisome thoughts for the moment. If he stayed to the point and took his time he could no doubt convince Vector and Charmy of Silver’s innocence, and then they’d see what would come later. The most important task right now was to get the hedgehog somewhere safe.

Clutching Silver close to his chest Espio set off towards Seaside City. In the agency he could patch the other up, and then carefully assess the other’s mental health and help him to the best of his abilities. Still, based on how guarded the time traveller was and how he sometimes acted it would be a difficult job for sure. Well, that was no problem for a master detective, a ninja, and a cheerful six-year-old. With the help from the Chaotix Detective Agency, he would undoubitly get to the bottom of the mystery called Silver.

\-----

The first thing he became aware of were noises, vaguely pushing at the back of his mind. What noises they were he could not make out. His entire vision was black, and he couldn’t move.

Breathe. Focus.

Carefully he attempted to grasp a tendril of his power in the darkness of his mind. A teal-coloured spark flared up in front of him, and he reached out for it desperately, bundling it up in his hands and making it a part of himself. Pulling it around in his body, he took note of what he could feel. His ears were there, and so were his quills. He sensed the power rush past his eyes and nose and muzzle, travelling down along his neck to his shoulders. Down his left arm first, gently dipping into each finger before travelling up again. Across the shoulder, down his right arm, checking every finger in a similar way before coming back once more. Along his spine, to his tail. Both legs got the same treatment, after which the power travelled across the top of his chest back to his mind. His chest hurt, as did his head, and he still couldn’t actually move himself, but he was whole.

The noises had become a bit louder now, and he could make out two different tones. One was low and achingly familiar, while the other was harsher and sharper. The harsher tone cut of the lower one a lot, it seemed, and it tended to become slightly louder on occasion before the low tone objected a bit more fiercely and they both quieted down.

He was laying on his back, was the second thing he noted, and the third was that there was a weight on his chest. The weight was not still, wriggling around a little as the noises rose and fell. Each time the weight moved it send a spark of pain through his already-aching chest. He thought he could feel something poke his cheek as well, but maybe that was just his imagination as he floated through the darkness. The black around him and the weight became pressing, and he started to fuss around as much as his drowsy, unresponding body allowed him to. The jabbing in his cheek intensified, and he willed it to _stop_ …

With a great deal of effort Silver blinked open his eyes. What he saw made no sense to him: he was in a room, probably, with dirty off-white walls and a weirdly-shaped brown thing on the ceiling swishing around. The object he laid on was soft, he felt as he flexed his fingers into the material. The noises came from his side, and the weight on his chest was…

With a yell Silver jumped up, drowsiness entirely forgotten as his body flew into action in less than a second. His instincts made him fling the child that was sitting on him away with his powers while at the same time his rational mind prevented it from getting thrown into the air fully. The child screamed also, stuck in an iron psychic hold as it floated a few feet above the ground and away from the hedgehog, who had scrambled back as far as possible against the thing he was laying on. Both stared at each other, wide-eyed and unmoving as Silver’s quills bristled and the child trembled. The noises around him had stopped, and the only thing he took note of were his own pants and the familiar sting of injuries on his entire body.

“Silver.” The hedgehog’s only reaction to his name sounding from behind him was to turn his ear towards it, not taking his eyes off the child bungling in front of him for a second. He yelled out again as a hand brushed over his shoulder, whirling around and clutching it with his powers also. The child squeaked as the psychic powers that held it up jostled it around, though Silver relaxed the tiniest bit when he looked into the worried yellow eyes of Espio.

“Silver. Look at me.” He could take in the words, and vaguely realised their meaning. Espio continued talking as he looked straight into his eyes, and Silver stared back just as intently. “You’re in my… house. You got injured and fainted, but you’re safe here. No-one is going to hurt you.” Very, very slowly his rapid heartbeat calmed down the tiniest bit as Espio’s words became clearer. Safe… he was safe.

Ignoring the pain of his wounds he gradually undid the iron grip he held on Espio’s hand with his powers, until eventually the chameleon was free to pull away. He did not, to Silver’s surprise, instead very gently lifting the hand up to him again while making full eye contact. “I’m going to stroke your left shoulder,” the ninja murmured, and Silver timidly nodded in response. He tensed up at the contact, trying to scramble back but finding it impossible. He was already pressed entirely against the side of the object he had been lying on, his whole body complaining due to his movements. “It’s alright,” Espio whispered again, and when nothing happened other than the weird sensation and the sting of his wounds he let down his guard the tiniest bit. Around his entire chest and some places on his limbs white cloth was wrapped, he saw as he quickly glanced at himself. His friend had the same white cloth on his body, though to a much lesser extent than on him.

“Espio, what-“

With another cry Silver trapped the large beast that lumbered behind Espio in a psychic hold also, his fingers trembling with the effort of making sure it could not advance further. He hadn’t even _seen_ it lay in wait there, too focused on Espio and himself to pay attention to his surroundings, and his walls rose up again in full force as he berated himself mentally. With his current state of being, if that thing had gotten the jump on them they would have died for sure!

“Silver. Silver!” Espio shook his shoulder a bit more forcefully, and he agitatedly looked at the chameleon. “Vector is my friend! He won’t harm us, you can let him go.”

Snarling, Silver moved away from his hands and intensified his grip. The beast -apparently named Vector? He could have sworn he had heard the name before- groaned in pain, and he thought he could hear the child whimper behind him, though for the moment the psychic did not care in the slightest. There was too much going on, and he could make no sense of it. All he knew was that he and Espio were in danger.

He tried to kick Espio away as the chameleon moved closer and firmly grasped the hand he was not using, but his legs felt too weak to really move. “ _Silver!_ ” the ninja said, glaring at him in a way he never had, and Silver lowered his ears at the harsh, low tone. “Let. Him. Go.”

Staring at him for a few seconds more, too surprised and frightened to really think, he slowly undid the hold he had on Vector. From the corner of his eye he could see that the beast did look a lot like him: he was terrifyingly massive, but he did walk on two legs, and despite the fact that he was much broader Vector also had a similar body shape as him. He had gloves and shoes as well, like the hedgehog and the chameleon did. Nor was he on fire… The monsters of the future looked much different, so maybe it was safe after all?

Now that the beast was able to move again Silver made sure to keep him right in his line of sight, ears flat against his head and a snarl tugging at the corners of his mouth. He made sure to puff up his quills as much as he could to come across as extra big and threatening, although rationally he knew he couldn’t hope to come across as even remotely the same size as Vector. Still, even if Espio was mad for reasons he did not know, he was not going to risk anything.

He tensed up as Vector slowly opened his mouth. “Okay,” he spoke as Silver flinched and his hand jerked up, though the growl from the chameleon beside him made him falter. The beast held his hands up, palms splayed out in front of him. “I ain’t going to hurt ya, kid. Espio brought you here injured, and we’ve been discussing what to do with ya and the whole situation while you were sleepin’.”

So he could talk too… monsters weren’t able to do that, Silver knew. He dropped his hand fully and perked up his ears a little bit, though he made sure to keep up his quills and his guard as well. He hoped he elicited goodwill, or at least showed to the others that he wasn’t going to attack first. Next to him he could feel Espio loosen up the grip on his hand, though he refused move his glance away from the beast in front of him. Espio would not hurt him, Vector might. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Vector seemed to be waiting for him to respond, looking at him in anticipation. Silver had no idea what to say to him, though. Maybe his name? Or first assure him it was okay? Apologise for nearly crushing him with psychic powers?

“This is Vector the Crocodile,” Espio announced as he got up from where he sat next to Silver and walked over to the green form. Silver shrunk into himself with the loss of contact, suddenly feeling quite small with Vector looming in front of him and Espio away from his side. “He’s a good friend of mine, as well as the leader of the Chaotix Detective Agency and its main detective. He might come across as threatening, but-“

“Underneath my cool, tough exterior you’ll find that I have a heart of gold!” the crocodile loudly and cheerfully interrupted his companion, proudly beating a fist against his chest. The movement made Silver flinch only more as he tried to make his body as small and his spines as large as possible, hand half-raised once again as it got shrouded in his psychokinesis. “Despite all the troubles you caused it’s a pleasure to meet ya, kid! Espio says your name is Silver?”

Silver sat frozen for a few seconds more, before very slowly nodding and lowering his hand the tiniest bit. Espio gestured wildly at the crocodile for a few seconds, and with a surprisingly soft “oh!” he lowered himself to the ground, plopping down with an _oompf!_. Silver relaxed more now that they were on the same eye-level. The crocodile’s eyes were small, but he thought he could see sincerity in them. It helped that he didn’t have to look straight into a maw of fangs now to see the upper half of the other’s face, he thought as a very small smile began to form on his lips and his quills relaxed a little bit. If Espio said he was friends with him, then surely the crocodile couldn’t have bad intentions.

“Mister…?” A very soft voice rose up behind him, and he slowly turned around to look at the child that was still floating above the ground. The kid was a boy, he could tell now that he took a closer look, though he had no idea what kind of species he would be. He didn’t look like him, nor Vector or Espio, in the slightest. “Can you please put me down?” he squeaked as Silver took in his wide, fearful eyes.

The psychic did not move for a few seconds, before jolting to life. “Oh! I’m so sorry,” he fussed as he very gently put the kid down on the ground and pulled away his powers. Carefully he lowered himself to one knee just like Vector had with him, making sure he and the little one were one the same eye-level as well. “You startled me really badly! Are you alright? Did I hurt you somewhere?”

“I don’t think so,” the child mumbled, still staring at Silver with wide eyes… before jumping up from the ground and launching himself at Silver at full speed. The force knocked him off-balance, and he could barely stabilise himself with his powers as the child writhed around in his arms, buzzing with excitement and hollering into his ears. “That was really cool, mister! Are you a hedgehog? Does that mean you know Sonic? Vector says you kidnapped Chao! That’s not a nice thing to do, but Espio says you didn’t! What was that blue colour just now? Are you really from the future?”

Flabbergasted Silver listened to the kid prattle on and on, firing out questions with a loud, high-pitched voice much faster than he could process them. “Charmy, he’s injured!” Espio scolded the kid, though the latter seemed undeterred by the angry words as the chameleon pulled him out of Silver’s arms and pushed him in Vector’s hands instead.

“That is Charmy Bee, our tracker and third member of the Chaotix. He can be quite hyperactive and annoying at times, but just like Vector he means well also,” Espio sighed as he made his way over to Silver once more. All the hedgehog could do was stare at the others, his gaze slowly drifting from the crocodile and the bee to his purple companion. “Like I said, you are _safe_ ,” the chameleon pointedly assured him as Charmy’s cries in the background and Vector’s yells in response only intensified, “and no-one is going to hurt you. We will take care of you until you are healed.”

With Espio talking about his injuries the pain came back in full force, and he grimaced as he pressed a hand against his midriff. Even if he wanted to leave (and he did, very much so), he’d be in no shape to travel back to the future, or even fend for himself in the present. Maybe Espio had been right about getting treatment when they had said their goodbyes to each other… But on the other hand, he absolutely could not stay here. And besides, what even was medical treatment? Injuries were injuries, they either healed by themselves or you succumbed to them. No amount of white cloth was going to fix that.

“I need to go-“ he began to object, but Espio cut him off instantly.

“You need to _stay_ right here and let your injuries be treated, and that’s final.” The curt, bossy tone of the chameleon left no room for objection, and Silver looked at the ground as his ears folded back and his spines drooped.

“Okay,” he sighed softly as he gripped his arm with his hand. “But only until I have healed, then I need to leave.”

“We’ll discuss that when we’ve gotten there,” Espio murmured, tone softer and more gently as he crouched down and reached out to stroke Silver’s hand clasped around his upper arm. The feeling made him frown: it felt somewhat okay, but also immensely threatening. He yearned for more and wanted it to stop at the same time, though Espio seemed to be unaware of his inner conflict. “For now, let’s focus on eating something, and then resting. You’ve been through a lot.”

Standing up in full the chameleon turned around and walked away, gesturing over his shoulder for Silver to follow him. The hedgehog lifted himself up on trembling legs, pausing a moment before glipping past the other two people present as quickly as he could. Vector and Charmy were still arguing, it seemed, and he sent one final, fearful glance their way as he tiptoed after Espio into a different room.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go at all, he thought to himself as despair began to bud in his chest. He was supposed to have returned to the future, a saved future filled with all the wonders of the past where he could build a new life by himself, instead of being stuck wherever he was now. And even if the calm, level-headed chameleon was at his side to support him, his companions were a whole class apart. The fear of not knowing what to do with himself or what to make of the situation made his skin crawl, and he dug his hand into his arm painfully as dozens of questions clamoured around in his head.

What was going to happen to him now?


	2. Chapter 2: Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Espio questions his course of action and Silver does some confusing things.

“It seems like we only have cereals right now, so those will have to do,” Espio sighed as he took in their eerily-empty kitchen cabinets. It was clear he had been gone for a while: usually he was the one in charge of the groceries, making sure they ate more than only take-out and the cheapest, unhealthiest products they could find in the store. The fruits and vegetables he had bought some time ago had long been consumed already, and clearly Vector had not scheduled in any time for himself to go shopping for a change. He’d have to go out later and buy some new things, especially since they now had a fourth mouth to feed. Although, he had no idea what foods Silver actually liked. In that case the sugary grains they kept around for Charmy’s breakfast would make a good starting point, despite the fact that it was already late in the afternoon. 

The hedgehog in question had planted himself behind Espio in a corner of the kitchen closest to the door, flicking his head around as his eyes flew over everything new presented to him. He appeared quite awkward and apprehensive, shrunken in on himself like a helpless newborn bird with his quills raised defensively as he peeked around the place. If he had existed in a ruined future his entire life he most likely did not have any idea about how people in this era usually lived, Espio realised. He could only imagine what was going on in the head of the frightened psychic right now.

“This is called a kitchen, it’s where people prepare their food,” he chatted noncommittally as he poured out two bowls of the kernels from their package. He might as well provide Silver with some information, if the hedgehog was going to stay in the present for longer he’d need to learn the basics anyway. “You eat at the table, that’s the large flat object in the corner over there, while sitting on one of the chairs that are placed around it.” Silver’s eyes glanced over to where the furniture stood, and after some hesitation he nodded timidly. “This is a fridge,” the chameleon continued his explanation as he opened the object in question and groaned. Of course they were out of milk, he didn’t know why he had expected anything else. No matter, they would just have to eat them dry.

Plopping a spoon in each bowl he made his way over to the table, placing them opposite of each other. Pulling out a chair for Silver and patting on it, he waited until the other had cautiously crept closer and awkwardly sat down, staring at the meal presented to him with almost comically wide eyes. “Bowl, spoon, and cereal,” Espio sighed, tapping the bowl and spoon with his finger and gesturing to the grains as he accentuated the words. Placing himself on his own chair, he shoved a spoonful of the kernels in his mouth without another thought, rubbing his temples as he chewed on the dry food and suppressed yet another sigh. He already had been exhausted just after their battle with the Ifrit had taken place, and that had been hours ago. Spending the whole day explaining to Vector who Silver was and what had happened had proven to be tiring enough on top of that, making sure the panicked psychic didn’t hurt his family even more so. What he wanted more than anything was to curl up into a quiet corner and meditate for hours on end, but he knew that he couldn’t leave the hedgehog unsupervised.

From his eyes he could see Silver stare at his movements with utter intrigue, before grasping his own spoon in a clumsy death grip. Most of the kernels fell off as he attempted to move it through the bowl like Espio had, his movements wooden and unskilled, but he still managed to get some on the silverware and in his mouth as well. Espio’s irritation dissipated and his heart grew heavy as he watched a myriad of emotions flicker past on Silver’s face: surprise, apprehension, and trepidation, but most of all wonder. From the way his eyes lit up following the simple action it was clear that he had never done anything like this. What kind of life must the grey hedgehog have led if something as uninvolving as eating cereal filled him with such feelings?

Silver awkwardly chewed on the food before swallowing it, licking his lips as he clearly thought hard about what to make of it. “They taste… nice,” he whispered as he grabbed the spoon and jammed it in the bowl again, his movements more enthusiastic this time. The shine in his pupils had not dissipated in the slightest, and he snickered slightly as some of the cereal got shrouded in his trademark teal colour and were placed on the spoon’s head with a flick of his finger. The sight of the psychic being comfortable enough to play around with his powers should have made Espio happy as well, but the circumstances the time traveller was in instead meant it was heart-wrenching.

“Don’t eat too quickly, you’ll get a stomach ache,” the chameleon called out to the other as he thought back to the moment where Silver had tried to say his final goodbyes. When the hedgehog had fainted and Espio had lifted him up he had found Silver had weighted barely anything, to his surprise. His friend had seemed to be as physically fit as any other anthro, being able to run for hours on end without tiring and move around heavy objects with ease. He did not appear to be skinny at all, though that could just be the fluffy fur that covered his body. The memories of carrying the unexpectedly fragile form filled him with worry as he thought back to the unsourced medical info concerning malnourishment he read in magazines and newspapers at times. If the future had been in ruins, had there been enough food for Silver to eat, let alone water to drink? He hadn’t yet had the time to put him on a scale or see if he could tell anything from the hedgehog’s ribs, bundling him up in bandages the moment they had arrived at the agency with a hollering Vector at his side. One thing at a time, he told himself as Silver nibbled on the food, appearing much more relaxed than minutes prior. There’d be plenty of moments to learn more about Silver’s current physical condition and his past.

The hedgehog merely hummed in response to the chameleon’s concern, though his frantic movements did calm down and he forewent the spoon entirely in favour of lifting up the cereal with his powers and putting it in his mouth that way. The sight was surprisingly cute to behold, though Espio did note to himself that he should reprimand the hedgehog later about playing with his food. Usually he was the only one to enforce table manners in their household, Charmy held little regard for them and Vector on occasion even less so, so it was of utmost importance that he learned the proper way to eat from Espio first before picking up the bad habits of the other members of the Chaotix. 

A small smile had found its way on Silver’s muzzle, barely visible but undoubtedly there as he ate a few kernels at a time. The usual walls he had raised around himself seemed to be down entirely, at least for the moment, Espio mulled as he took in the other while stirring around the cereal in his own bowl. Silver sat much more calmly now, his quills sleekly laying against his head and his ears perked up, occasionally flicking as the cereal kernels flew around through the air following his will. Hopefully he’d be able to carry that calm with him for all the new experiences he no doubt would be subjected to.

Irrevocably his mind drifted back to only a few minutes prior, where Silver had been this close to outright crushing Vector with his powers. Anyone could see that the hedgehog was running one hundred percent on fumes and stress, and while it explained the way he acted it also meant his behaviour was entirely unpredictable at times. Although, perhaps asking Charmy to keep an eye on the hedgehog while Espio and Vector were arguing about him hadn’t been a good idea in the first place. If it hadn’t been for Espio’s rapid acting in the living room things could have gone awry _very_ quickly. Luckily the crocodile and the bee hadn’t been mad, but it was an issue that certainly needed to be taken into account if he were to introduce the psychic to more people. No matter how much he sympathised with Silver such conduct was simply unacceptable in a civilised society, and Espio wouldn’t always be around to scold the hedgehog and make him listen. Still, he had been surprised by just how gentle Silver had been with Charmy after he had calmed down a little, carefully putting him down and asking him if he was alright. He didn’t even freak out when the hyperactive bee had gotten the jump on him, though anyone could tell how startled he was. Perhaps Silver simply thought Charmy was less of a threat because he was much smaller than Vector, Espio wondered. Although such ideas lacked rationality, it would make sense for Silver to live by them, when taking into consideration the few things he knew of the hedgehog’s past.

The time traveller did not like to be around other people, the chameleon thus thought he could conclude safely. Judging by how he had reacted to Espio’s friends when they had run into each other on their adventure he clearly hadn’t known what to do or say to show them goodwill. Instead he went against them with attitude and aggression to match, refusing to listen to the others and them refusing to listen to him. It was how Espio had met the time traveller as well: Silver storming at him the moment they crossed paths, guns blazing and with a complementary accusing tone before the ninja had been able to put in a single word. The hedgehog had shown absolutely no regard for how he could make the conversation go in such a way that he got what he desired without fighting. He did not seem to be a born leader either; while Espio had tried to refer to him as his temporary superior it had been him in the end who had taken the lead and guided the hedgehog, not the other way around. The psychic had been naive too, expecting Espio to believe his story simply because what he said was the truth. It was honourable, but everyone with even a smidge of life experience could tell him that that truly wasn’t how the world worked. Silver’s sincerity and occasionally childlike beliefs suited him, but it would get him into trouble as well for sure. It already had…

“You have already met Sonic prior, have you not?” Espio asked, taking note of how Silver’s entire body froze up and his quills jumped up in the air when the Blue Blur was brought up.

“…Yes. This was the second time I have travelled to the past,” the hedgehog mumbled as he very intensely stared at the bowl’s contents, his ears flat against his head once more. “The first time Eggman Nega created a camera that turned anything it took a picture of into a card. He stole Onyx Island and brought it to the past, and used the camera to wreak havoc here.” The hedgehog seemed to grow more solemn as he recounted the tale, the kernels that were floating through the air dropping into the bowl with a soft clatter. “I was on the island too, looking for him, and I got snatched back in time as well… I ran into Sonic here, and Shadow and Knuckles. They all thought Eggman Nega was Dr. Eggman. I’m pretty sure Sonic and Knuckles still do, he had disguised himself and everything. We fought him and he got turned into a card himself, and I took him with me to the future, but…”

Silver trailed off entirely, staring at his hands that laid in his lap. The hedgehog had shown nothing but disdain for Sonic the few times he and Espio had ran into the Blue Blur, seemingly holding Shadow and Knuckles in only slightly higher regard, but that was something he could ask about later. “But?” Espio prompted.

“But he escaped when we got back there,” the psychic snarled, though Espio couldn’t tell if he was mad at the scientist or at himself for letting him go. The information came as a surprise too: Silver certainly didn’t seem like someone negligent enough to let the person he proclaimed to be his archnemesis out of sight for even a single second. He didn’t know what to say to comfort the hedgehog in the moment, so he reached out to clumsily pat his shoulder instead. Silver flinched away from his touch like he had done most earlier times as well, staring at Espio’s hand as if it would fall off the wrist and eat him alive.

Silver’s issues with physical touch were another problem that needed to be tackled, Espio mulled as he quickly pulled his hand away again with an apology. He knew not everyone liked getting touched, he himself definitely also wasn’t the touchy-feely type, but it would be unavoidable that Silver got into physical contact with people at least a few times in his life. Even if it was something as silly as another customer brushing against him in the grocery store or travellers getting pushed against each other in the bus, the hedgehog needed to learn that not every touch meant he was going to get hurt... Though that also implied that he could safely go to stores or use public transport, and Espio truly wasn’t sure that was a good idea right now. Chaos, what had he gotten himself into? He was a ninja and a detective, not a psychologist; he had little clue how to help an undoubtedly traumatised soul who spent his whole life in a world consumed by flames and thus had absolutely no actual life experience. No matter how much he wanted to lend his aid, he had really gotten in over his head here...

Resolutely he pushed away the thoughts to the back of his mind. He had committed to taking care of Silver until he was fully healthy at the earliest, and he couldn’t scramble back now. Such conduct would be a blemish on his honour as a ninja. While Silver was frightened, he also was curious enough to be willing to try new things, and not _every_ interaction with other people ended in disaster. Espio himself was the living proof of that. The time traveller needed guidance, and Espio merely had to believe he was capable of providing just that. “How did he escape, if I may ask?” he inquired to the hedgehog in question, who had been glancing up at him with a questioning look on his face. He had probably trailed off for longer than he realised, lost in thought as he worried over his friend.

The scowl came back full force, and Silver bared his teeth as he glared daggers at the kitchen cabinets. “He must have installed a failsafe in case he got trapped by the camera himself,” the psychic snarled. “I don’t know what happened... one moment I arrive back in the future, card in hand, and the next I get attacked by robots on all sides while he’s making his escape. He was laughing... After everything he did to try and ruin the world, he was _laughing_.” The utterly furious appearance of the hedgehog made Espio swallow. That was pure hatred he saw in the other’s eyes, more intense than anything he had ever felt himself. No wonder Silver had had no objections to leaving Eggman Nega in the Ifrit’s dimension...

“He’s trapped in a different dimension that’s entirely on fire, I doubt he’ll be able to escape from there and ever bother you again,” he brought up in the hopes of making Silver feel better.

The hedgehog merely scoffed in response. “You’re a fool if you think he isn’t already coming up with dozens of plans to get out of there and plunge the world into chaos once again, Espio,” he shot back as he drew a few shapes in his cereal with the spoon, his sombre movements a stark contrast with his heated words. “All I can hope is that the Ifrit eats him alive before he can act out any of them.” He agitatedly shoved a spoonful of grains in his mouth, and Espio took it as a cue that the hedgehog did not wish to continue this conversation further.

They spent the rest of the meal in silence, Silver’s anger seemingly dissipating as his quills began to droop more and he ate less and less, and Espio slowly emptying his own bowl. “I’ve had enough,” the hedgehog sighed eventually as he pushed his still half-full bowl away from him.

Worriedly Espio sent a glance at the thing, noting just how much of the cereal was left. “Are you sure? There’s plenty of food to go around, you needn’t be worried about that,” he assured the other. His own bowl was almost entirely empty. Silver really had eaten very little…

“This is a lot more than I usually eat in days, it’s fine.” The nonchalant handwave of the other that accompanied his already concerning words made Espio frown in alarm. Though he did not know exactly how old Silver was he was certain the hedgehog was a teenager, meaning he needed to eat enough to both be able to sustain his body and grow taller and stronger. Half a bowl of cereal was definitely too little for that. “I’m really not hungry anymore, Espio,” the time traveller added as he tipped his head a little when said chameleon opened his mouth again to object. 

Making sure to remove any excessive emotion from his face and placing it back in its usual neutral form Espio nodded. “In that case, you know best.” It probably wasn’t wise to force Silver to do things against his will, especially not now. Shoving the last few kernels from his own bowl in his mouth the chameleon got up, placing his own tableware in the sink and adding Silver’s after pouring back the leftover cereal in the box. As he grabbed the soap and the brush he heard the hedgehog yawn behind him, and he suppressed a small smile at the noise. The dishes were done quickly enough, and he turned around to look into the sleepy eyes of his friend who clearly had been trying to peek over his shoulder at what he had been doing, though he hadn’t gotten up from his seat.

“You are tired?” he inquired as he gestured for Silver to follow him. The hedgehog nodded drowsily as he lifted himself up from his seat with his powers, though Espio could see alertness crash into him as the ninja neared the door that led to their living room. The psychic’s powers dissipated as he dropped to the ground and landed on his feet with a soft groan, whole body bristling. “We have a small guest room you can use,” he told Silver as he opened the door while ignoring the unexpectedly agitated state of the other for now. The hedgehog hesitated for a moment before dashing after him, standing as close to Espio’s back as possible. The time traveller seemed immensely wary, and Espio remembered that they had left an arguing Vector and Charmy in the living room. Was Silver really that scared of the others?

“I made the bed already, he can sleep there no problem,” Vector called out from where he was sitting at his bureau, reading what presumably was a crime novel. Espio frowned at the dirty shoes the crocodile had planted right on the tabletop, though he knew better than to say anything about it. He could feel Silver tense up behind him, before scrambling to place himself in such a way that the ninja was right between him and Vector. The chameleon and crocodile exchanged a glance, both of them shrugging a little as Silver leered intently at the head detective from around Espio’s side. The hedgehog would have to warm up to Vector soon enough, but there’d be time for that later.

With a word of thanks Espio set of, crossing the room with purposeful steps as Silver struggled to both keep up with him and retain his glare on Vector. “I presume Charmy is resting already?” the chameleon asked as he reached the other side, the hedgehog unsubtly pressing his back against the wall next to him.

“Kept yelling at me and then zonked out entirely,” the crocodile huffed with a laugh. “I’m just enjoyin’ the peace and quiet now.”

“Then we’ll be quiet also.” Opening the door he gestured for Silver to go through, which the hedgehog did with a few more seconds of glaring at Vector while shuffling through backwards. Such behaviour was immensely concerning also, though Espio could make sense of it: ‘never show your back to a potential enemy’ was survival knowledge ingrained in every species. Hopefully Silver would learn in time who his actual enemies were, and who he could trust. “Oh,” Espio realised. Before closing the door, he peeked his head through it once again. “I see we’re almost out of groceries, so I’d like to ask you to make a list. Be sure to accommodate for Silver.” Before the crocodile could object the door had been shut fully and the ninja rapidly snuck towards the stairs with the hedgehog at his side, a smirk playing on his lips. That was one less thing on his mind, no matter how small in comparison to his new friend and accompanying issues.

To Espio’s relief Silver did know how stairs worked, padding to the upper floor behind the chameleon with his hand drifting just above the railing. He glared over his shoulder at the door that hid Vector from his view until they were too high up to see it, Espio noted as he looked at Silver himself with worries and concerns exceedingly stacking up in his mind. The inquisitive way the hedgehog took in everything new presented to him when they arrived upstairs almost made him laugh, though. Every object present got subjected to a piercing stare, Silver’s ears whirling around on his head and his nose twitching as he looked around. Compared to his behaviour in the kitchen his stance seemed to indicate he was curious instead of frightened, which was a good sign, Espio noted. “It’s nothing special, but I’ll show you around the place tomorrow,” he assured the psychic as he made his way over to one of the doors. “For now you should rest.”

As he entered the guest room he rolled his eyes at the bed. Vector had put the duvet with bees on it, which they had once gifted to Charmy for a birthday. They probably hadn’t had anything else, he realised with a sigh, though he also presumed Silver wouldn’t care much anyway. With a start he took in the plentiful amount of bandages the time traveller was covered in. His own injuries didn’t hurt anymore, he had taken painkillers only moments after arriving in the agency, but Silver was in a much worse state than he had been. The hedgehog’s wounds didn’t seem to bother him that much, but Espio could see he moved around carefully anyway. “Would you like some painkillers?” he asked as he ushered his friend inside the room.

“…What are those?” the hedgehog responded offhandedly as he quirked up an eyebrow at the scene presented to him.

“It’s a medicine, which is a substance used to treat illnesses and disease. Painkillers were created specifically to diminish sensations of pain when you are ill or injured, as the name implies. Taking some will help you sleep better.”

“Oh…” Silver hummed, very carefully stroking his hand over the myriad of bandages that covered his torso. He chewed on his lip for a moment, and Espio prayed that he would accept the offer without any fuss. He breather a sigh of relief at the other’s answer. “It doesn’t hurt that bad now, but… sure, why not? If you think it will help?”

The painkillers were in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, Espio knew. And the key to that was kept safe in his own bedroom, far away from Charmy’s grabby little mitts to ensure he did not accidentally eat anything from there he was not supposed to. “I’ll go get some, then. You get comfortable on the bed in the meantime.” Patting the furniture to indicate what he meant he turned around and aimed for the door. “I’ll be right back,” he called over his shoulder as he made his way into the hallway, mindful that he kept his steps quiet for Charmy. Hopefully Silver would understand what he meant.

\----

The door fell close behind the chameleon with a soft click, though Silver’s mind was too occupied at the moment to truly be concerned about being left alone. Staring hard at his new opponent, the psychic considered how to best proceed. While Espio was immensely clever his survival knowledge surprisingly seemed to be lacking: a child could have told him that laying on top of that “bed” made sure he was woefully unprotected against attacks and collapsing buildings. Peeking up at the ceiling Silver frowned. It did not appear that the wood was about to break down, but he could see darker spots and some damages on it. No, he needed to sleep somewhere much better protected than this, just in case. The place he chose to rest could mean the difference between life and death.

With how little furniture there was in the room there were only few options for him to pick. At least there were two possible escape routes, Silver noted as he looked around: he could use both the door and the window to get out in case things went awry. He knew how to open the former, he had seen Espio do it, and the latter seemed easy enough to break down as well. It was probably wise to leave it closed for now: the wooden construction could easily be destroyed from the inside with his powers, and it was an extra hurdle for enemies to overtake from the outside. But where could he best sleep?

Crouching down, he took a peek underneath the bed. The construction seemed stable enough as he punted against it with his powers a few time, and the large white thing on top would protect him from getting covered in debris in case the building did crash down around him. It would be a bit cramped for sure, and he was farther away from both his escape routes than he would have liked, but it seemed like his safest bet for now.

Espio had told him to get comfortable, Silver remembered as he eyed the bed. Grabbing the large cloth which laid on top of it, adorned with the yellow and black things that reminded him of Charmy, Silver folded it smaller with his powers before pushing it in the hollow and clambering on top of it. Pawing at the material a little he created a small pit for him to lie in, before attempting to curl up in a ball in the middle. He gasped as his body screamed at him, injuries stinging and muscles terse as he flinched. That probably was a bad idea for now, no matter how unprotected it would leave him. Hopefully those painkillers Espio was getting for him would help with that, like the chameleon had promised. He decided to settle on his stomach instead, folding his limbs under him to the best of his abilities and making sure his quills were hanging over his body as much as they could. While the position he found himself in was not the best the material he rested on was soft and cosy, and a chirp slipped past his lips as he nestled into it more. He had never laid somewhere this comfortable in his life, and with a sigh he closed his eyes. This would do nicely.

“Silver?” He opened his eyes and perked up his ears as he heard Espio softly knock on the door before entering, watching his shoes walk closer to the bed. “Where did you go?”

While sniffing the air he listened intently to check if Vector happened to be following his friend, chirping gently from his new hiding spot when he deemed it safe. With a grunt Espio crouched down, staring at him with surprise evident in his gaze. “Now how did you end up there?”

“It’s safer than on top,” Silver murmured in response as he peeked at the things his friend held in his hand. “Are those the painkillers? My chest does kinda hurt now.”

“They are, but...” Espio faltered as he quirked up an eyebrow, looking at Silver with a gaze he could not exactly place. “Forgive me for asking, but why would sleeping in the bed itself not be safe? Surely it can’t be comfortable on the floor. And why are you still wearing your gloves and boots?”

Silver almost had to laugh at his friend’s odd questions. “That bed of yours is too exposed, it puts me at way too much risk in case of an attack. And if I need to flee putting on my clothes takes much too long, and I do need them, so I can’t take them off.” He tipped his head at how unexpectedly sombre Espio looked at his words. “I've never had such a nice place to sleep!” he rushed to assure him. “Really, you’re doing way too much for me already. You don’t need to be worried about me.”

“...Of course,” the chameleon responded after a bit of silence, messing around with the package he held in his hand. He had also placed something made of glass on the floor, and Silver clumsily scrambled a bit closer to see what it was. The sight of the crystal clear liquid inside it made him gasp in excitement. That was water, the cleanest water he had ever laid his eyes on!

“Where did you find that?!” he enthusiastically asked Espio as he poked the glass container with his psychokinesis. Usually glass had sharp edges that’d hurt his body if he wasn’t careful, but this glass felt smooth when he ran his powers over it. “I’ve never seen such fresh water before!” His excitement faltered as his eyes fell on Espio, who was once again looking at him with that odd sentiment evident in his gaze.

With a start he realised the emotion Espio was feeling right now. It was pity, but what was there to be considered pitiful about him? Sure, he had suffered some injuries, but he was actually healing much better than he had expected. And he was basically stuck in the past, but that had been the ninja's desire, and he could leave whenever he wanted to. Why would his friend be feeling bad for him?

“…We can retrieve it from something called a tap, which are present in every house here,” the chameleon very quietly responded as he pulled a small, white oval from the package. “It gets cleaned somewhere else, so it is safe to drink, and there’s more than enough of it.”

“Wow…” Silver softly sighed as he looked at his reflection in the water. “That’s _really_ neat.” In the future water had been among the scarcest of resources and the cause of more than one fight to the death between the few survivors that he had known, though he himself had been lucky to always be left out of those. The past having unlimited access to clean water was just an extra reason why it was as amazing as he had always dreamed, no matter how much the handful of other people in his city had scoffed at him and his fantasies.

Espio merely hummed in response as he half-crouched under the bed as well. “Place this as far on your tongue as possible,” he instructed Silver as he handed him the small oval, voice back to its usual business-like demeanour, “then take a good sip of the water. Make sure to clench your teeth together, _not_ on the pill, and don’t think, just swallow.”

Staring at the little object, Silver opened his mouth and did just as Espio had told him. It felt weird on his tongue, and he pulled a face at the horrid taste that began to form in his mouth as he scrambled for the glass. All the food he had ever eaten had been disgusting, but this flavour was nothing like anything he’d ever put in his mouth before. Taking a big swig, much bigger than he ever had in his life, he coughed as he awkwardly tried to swallow the thing, almost forgetting to clench his teeth together. He gasped for air as the pill nearly got stuck in the back of his throat, quickly downing the rest of the water as well to wash it away. “It tastes horribly!” he complained to the chameleon, who gently rolled his eyes at his theatrics.

“There’s a common saying that if medicine tastes bad, it means it’s good for you,” the cheeky response came, and Silver bristled at the idiocy of it. If medicine was supposed to make you feel better it wouldn’t have hurt the people who made it to give it a nice taste too!

“I don’t like that,” he grumbled as he retreated into his makeshift den more deeply and settled once more. His chest still hurt... some pain killers those painkillers turned out to be. Well, this friend seemed to believe they would work, so Silver trusted that at least they weren’t going to poison or kill him. As he glanced around his sleeping spot he realised something. “Where are you going to sleep, Espio? If I stretch out the cloth and scoot over I can make place for you?”

The chameleon folded his legs under himself, calmly settling in front of the bed with his hands folded against themselves oddly. “That is kind of you, but it will not be necessary. I have my own bedroom,” he explained. “Though, perhaps you would like it better if I stayed with you tonight? I can... keep watch, while you rest.”

“You don’t need to stay up all the time, just wake me up when you want to sleep yourself and I’ll take over.” With a yawn Silver snuggled into the soft cloth again, quickly checking if his quills were splayed out over his body correctly and if he was in a proper arrangement to make a rapid escape in case the need arrived. When he was positioned in a way he deemed safe enough he closed his eyes. “See you, Espio.”

“Good night, Silver,” the gentle response came from somewhere in front of him, though Silver’s mind already was too far away to really make sense of anything anymore. “Tomorrow we’re going to eat breakfast with Charmy and Vector and plan out what we’re going to do with you, then I’ll show you around the house,” the voice continued. The words set off a small alarm in the back of Silver’s mind, though he was too tired to pay attention to it. Before he could protest, or even think of anything else, he had already drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my game plan was to upload every Sunday but this was already finished yesterday... So here y'all go! I hope you like it!
> 
> Almost the last day of the year!! I wish you all the best, and here's to a good 2021! I'll see you next year with more Silver content! :3


	3. Chapter 3: Fear and Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver learns a bit more about his companions and a certain blue f(r)iend makes his way onto the scene.

This had been a horrible idea, Silver snarled mentally at Espio as he stood in the kitchen. No matter how much he bristled his quills or growled or let his powers shimmer Vector _refused_ to be intimidated by him, sipping a strong-smelling liquid from a container while looking at a collection of black-and-white papers and not paying attention to his opponent in the slightest. While at first he had been terrified that the crocodile was going to strike the moment Espio left the room to pluck Charmy out of bed he now was more angry about not being taken seriously. In the back of his mind a little voice told him to accept his defeat, grab whatever food he could find and make his escape, but the largest part of his being was ready to fight for it instead.

“Don’t knock over my coffee, kid,” the gruff voice sounded from behind the papers, and Silver perked up his ears. A reaction! Punching at the papers again with his powers Silver flinched as they got pulled down unexpectedly and Vector’s non-amused face came into view, though the hedgehog refused to back down. “I ain’t planning on hurtin’ ya, you know. You don’t need to be so on edge all the time,” the crocodile sighed as he put down the things he was holding on the table. Silver’s growls only intensified with the movement.

Whatever else Vector had wanted to say got interrupted by Charmy catapulting himself into the room, Espio darting behind him to catch the chairs the bee knocked over in his enthusiasm. “Good morning, hello! What a beautiful day!” the youngest member of the Chaotix hollered as the oldest could barely dodge out of his haphazard flight path. Stopping right in front of Silver’s face with barely a fist of space between them he enthusiastically buzzed about as Silver flinched, Vector entirely forgotten for the moment. “Good morning, Silver!”

“Good… morning?” the hedgehog stammered in return, stopping himself from scrambling back and potentially upsetting Charmy. He didn’t really know what a morning was; in his city the sky had been covered with dark thunderclouds and soot, rendering it impossible to see everything that was above it. The wildest rumours were passed around in the ruins where he lived: some said that there was a whole other world up there, others proclaimed it was only a void of nothing. He himself had loved the first theory, hoping that there was at least one place untouched by calamity where people could live in peace. He had never been able to fly high enough to get up there though: the soot rendered him unable to breathe and the thunder that cackled around him scared him half to death, not to mention the Ifrit that patrolled above the city, always hungry for a hedgehog to snack on. The closest he had come to the proposed other world was Onyx Island, which miraculously had been spared the most damage by the fire demon. He wasn’t sure why, and he had refused to stay on the floating miracle; the people in the city needed him, and he feared luring the Ifrit to this one safe haven, so he had returned to the misery that was the ground with hope in his heart and his head held high.

When he had seen the sky in full the first time he travelled to the past he had been awed to his very core, only managing to tear his eyes away through reprimanding himself about his mission. When it was so dark he couldn’t see anything on the ground it contained a white shimmering rock plus thousands of glowing pinpricks that surrounded it, and when the sky was light blue there was a glowing orb present instead that changed colour from red to almost white to red again, shrouded by fluffy clouds that were coloured white to grey instead of the frightening black they had been in the city. On his last adventure, when the orb had disappeared at the edge of the sky and the pinpricks of light had arrived as everything got darker around him Espio had made him sit down and told him to rest, despite his objections that they had to keep going. His friend had refused to budge so he had stayed awake the entire time instead, staring at the beautiful image that stretched out all above him and waiting patiently for the orb to come back as the chameleon sat beside him with his legs folded and eyes closed.

The orb was present today as well, he had seen its warm light come through the window as he had woken up. That had been just before Espio had whisked him downstairs to drop him right in front of the crocodile’s maw, everything going too quickly for him to process what was happening exactly until the moment he had found himself in the middle of trouble. Said crocodile clambered up from the ground where he had fallen in the chaos of Charmy entering, muttering something under his breath that Silver could not make out. The bee zipped away from the psychic again and began to buzz around his superior’s head, clamouring for ‘breakfast’ while Vector just groaned. Espio gestured for Silver to sit down on a chair at the table, and after some hesitation he slunk closer and placed himself, not taking his eyes of the two others present for a second. He didn’t even have the mind to hiss at Espio or sent a betrayed look his way for leaving him to fend for himself, although even Silver had to admit his friend had come back for him.

“Please tell me we have something else than cereals,” the crocodile sighed as he opened the little doors of the storages like Espio had yesterday, half-heartedly trying to swat away the bee that was circling around him excessively.

“You’re the one who refuses to go shopping!” the chameleon snapped back, grabbing four bowls this time and leaning past Vector to grab the package that contained the food. “How much would you like to have, Silver?” he asked the hedgehog, voice much softer and gentler. Espio had reacted very oddly the last time he had given him the cereal, but Silver had no idea just how much he was expected to eat. He was not hungry in the slightest either; the meal from before still filled him to the brim, but declining would be really rude…

“Jus’ a little bit,” he mumbled in response, and Espio gave him that worried, pitying glance again before turning his attention to the bowls. Charmy crashed on the chair next to him, grinning widely as his wings vibrated with excitement, and Vector sat down as well on the chair right across from Silver. As the chameleon placed the bowls in front of each person present the hedgehog nervously took in the odd company he had ended up with as they all began to eat their food. Espio had given him half a bowl, about the same amount as he had eaten the last time. Clumsily holding his spoon in his hand (he would have used his powers like always, but considering the three people present all used the thing it was probably best to not stand out) he nibbled on the cereal a few kernels at a time. They tasted dry in his mouth, and he was barely able to swallow them.

It wasn’t long before the pressing silence got broken by Charmy. “Vectoooor, I’m boooored! I wanna watch TV!” the bee wailed as he dramatically swayed his chair around, and Silver wondered how such a small thing could be so ridiculously loud. He focused his attention on where the kid sat, to be able to catch him with his powers just in case the furniture toppled over.

“You’re not allowed to get up from the table until everyone is finished eating-“ Espio began, fixing Charmy in a stern glare, but Vector interrupted him with a chuckle and a handwave.

“Let him be, Espio. Ya know he’s gonna drive us crazy otherwise. Don’t spill any food on the couch!” the crocodile called out to Charmy as the bee flew up, whooping and hollering as he grabbed his bowl and zipped away to the adjacent room where Silver had woken up before. The hedgehog could barely prevent the chair from clattering to the floor, pushing it securely against the table with all four legs on the ground. From Espio’s face the hedgehog could deduce that he clearly had other thoughts about the situation, though the chameleon remained quiet as he stoically kept his focus on his breakfast. Silver could see huge dark purple ridges under his eyes, in stark contrast to his bright purple scales, and with a start he realised that Espio hadn’t woken him up at all during the time he was sleeping to take over watch. Surely he hadn’t stayed awake the entire time to make sure Silver could rest safely? He could ask about that later though, not with Vector nearby.

Soft sounds and fragments of voices began to flow in from the room Charmy had gone to, though they were too far away for Silver to make out what they said. He had barely been able to take another small bite of his meal himself before he froze, feeling Vector’s eyes on him from across the table. “Now that it’s more peaceful here, let’s chat a little! I’d love to get to know ya better,” the crocodile cheerfully proposed to Silver as he gobbled up his own cereal much faster than the hedgehog dared eat.

Silver’s quills already were as bristled as they could, so he decided to settle on a scowl instead. “…Why?” he snarled in return. He had learned long ago that the less people knew about him the better. Often they were frightened of his powers, though with the symbols on his hands those were difficult to hide, or they picked on him for being small or supportive or daring to wish for a better life for his city and everyone suffering under the calamity that was the Ifrit. It was every survivor for themselves; requiring help and helping others were not tolerated, and those too powerful or too kind were shunned for being dangerous or liabilities… And he, with his psychokinesis and his love for the world, had been both.

With a chuckle that only made Silver’s scowl intensify the crocodile rustled the papers that laid on the table. “You’re gonna be stayin’ here for a while! I always like to know who I’m hangin’ out with. And,” he took a long swig of his coffee as Silver attempted to burn him up with a glare, which wasn’t successful, “I’d like to discuss something with ya concerning a job I sent Espio on the other day.”

That bit of information was true, Silver knew. Espio had been looking for him specifically, calling him by his own name and everything. There was no way the chameleon would have known such information without doing research into him prior, though he had no idea how the people of the past knew of his existence. Maybe Sonic had told some of his friends? He wouldn’t be surprised at all, that blue hedgehog seemed incapable of shutting up for even a second. The image of the smug face and mocking tone of the other in his mind filled Silver with rage, and he quickly let his thoughts drift to something else before his powers went out of control in accordance with his anger.

The psychic had been collecting Chao, attempting to save them from the gruelling fate of getting eaten alive by the Ifrit to become even more powerful than it already was. While Espio had been immensely suspicious of him when they first met he hadn’t cared, telling the chameleon to either help with his mission or leave him alone. Espio had chosen the former, and an unexpected friendship had blossomed as they fought to stop Eggman Nega’s plot. But what would Vector like to know about that?

“My job was to gather evidence in order to find out who was behind the Chao disappearances,” Espio interrupted the one-sided conversation as Silver snapped his attention to him. “If anything I am an accomplice, since I helped Silver with the supposed abductions. However, the Chao did not get hurt, nor were they taken against their will. Nowhere in the description it said anything about bringing the culprit to justice, either. Silver acted out the deed with only the best intentions.”

That were a lot of fancy words Silver did not know the meaning off, following the conversation with increasing confusion. “While that might all be the case, kidnapping others _is_ illegal, no matter if they are Chao or people,” Vector shot back as he rubbed his head. “And besides… I already spent the money on the rent.”

The dry look Espio sent into his bowl made Silver tilt his head in surprise. “Sorry,” he mumbled as he jabbed Espio’s elbow with his psychokinesis, “but what are you talking about?”

Carefully stirring his spoon around in his bowl Espio turned towards him. “Ah… I told you I am a detective, right?” The psychic nodded, remembering the few little fragments of information they had shared about themselves to each other. “It means that people come to us when they have a problem, we call that a case, that needs to be solved. For detectives these cases often regard disappearances, of people but also of objects, for example.”

“And your case with me was that I tried to rescue the Chao before Eggman Nega could get to them?” Silver inquired.

Espio nodded as he placed his fingers against his chin, looking contemplative. “Indeed. However, the issue is that you ‘kidnapped’ them -that means taking someone to an unknown occasion against their will and keeping them there so they can’t escape, by the way- in order to protect them instead of exploiting them. And from what I could tell the Chao were really fond of you, and you did not try to harm them either.”

“But… Why would I want to harm the Chao?!” Silver cried out as he bristled at the accusing words. “They’re so tiny and cute!” 

“That they are,” Espio agreed with a small laugh, though Silver could see his exhaustion in every movement he made, “but there’s a whole world of laws and regulations surrounding these things. And because Vector-“ he sent a pointed glance at the crocodile, who rolled his eyes in return “-already spent the reward we would get for solving the case in such a way that we can’t get it back, we might have to improvise a little here so you don’t get punished. But you don’t need to be worried about that, we’ll handle it for you.”

“Oh.” Well, Silver officially had no idea what was going on anymore. He hadn’t tried to hurt the Chao or keep them anywhere against their will, he had tried to save them! Why wasn’t Vector harping on Eggman Nega instead, who had done the exact same thing but then to use the little creatures in a bid to bring the world to ruin? If Espio said not to worry about it he wouldn’t, though. And besides, even if anyone tried to “punish” him he’d show them exactly what he was made of, especially if it was an unjust punishment. 

He jumped up as a loud noise rang behind him, swirling around to stressfully take in the kitchen and the part of the other room he could see through the opened door. “The doorbell?” Vector asked as he looked up from his papers, surprise evident in his tone. “It’s not even 8 in the morning!” He had barely finished the sentence as the noise chimed out again, longer and sharper this time. It made Silver’s skin crawl, and he resisted the urge to either throw himself at it or hide somewhere safe.

“I’ll go get it,” Espio retorted as he shoved his chair backwards, and before Silver could yell out a single objection he had already disappeared. The hedgehog gulped as he slowly turned around to take in the only other person left in the kitchen. _Vector_ , and with Espio having basically vanished to who-knows-where he could most likely not bail him out in case the crocodile decided to cause trouble. Wracking his brain the psychic tried to come up with a reason as to why he could be at risk. His eyes fell on the bowls with cereal. Vector’s was already empty, while his was almost entirely full…!

“Aw geez, kid. Again?” the crocodile grumbled as Silver put up his quills again and the snarl made its way to his face once more. Protectively shrouding his bowl in psychokinesis the hedgehog pulled it close to him, though his legs felt much too woozy to get up and walk away from the possible confrontation. But despite his hostile behaviour and what his mind told him he couldn’t help but notice that Vector himself wasn’t looking aggressive in the slightest, nor did he appear to be getting ready for a fight. The crocodile took him in with an intrigued stare, and Silver got the feeling that he knew more of his thoughts than he had wanted to give away. “I’m not going to take your food away, ya know. I already finished my own portion, I’ve had enough for now,” the other told him calmly.

That was a feeble excuse if Silver ever heard one, and he scoffed. But the longer he waited for Vector to make the first move the more he began to doubt himself. The crocodile wasn’t paying attention to him in the slightest, instead going over his papers as he sipped from the container. His expressions changed a lot as he rustled around the thing he was looking at: sometimes he quirked his eyebrows while other times he snorted or huffed, and occasionally he’d chuckle. It could just be a ruse, but… No, it had to be. It wasn’t safe here.

What was _taking_ Espio, Silver wondered as he dared take a small nibble of the cereal, keeping his glare right on Vector to take in his reaction and act accordingly. He nearly gagged as he tried to swallow it, the single kernel getting caught in his dry throat as he desperately tried to choke it down. “You alright there?” Vector called out to him as he tore his eyes away from the papers, Silver guardedly nodding in response as his stomach complained.

“I’m not hungry anymore,” he muttered, pointedly ignoring the sympathetic glance Vector sent his way and the large amount of food still present in the bowl. It wasn’t worth it to fight for the food anymore, if the crocodile wanted it he could take it for all he cared. Keeping one ear angled right at Vector he dared turn around and peek at the other room, but he didn’t see his purple friend anywhere. Scraping together all his courage, he turned to Vector fully. “Where did Espio go to?” he meekly asked.

“Opening the front door, but that doesn’t usually take this long,” the crocodile answered. “It probably is just a client or somethin’ though, nothing to worry about.”

Silver merely huffed in response, very much in inner turmoil as he warily fixed Vector with his stare again. Why wasn’t he getting attacked? This would be the perfect opportunity for the crocodile: Espio had basically abandoned him and Charmy was gone as well. He had all the advantages over Silver too: he was both taller and stronger and knew more about the surroundings, and in this tiny space it would be difficult for the hedgehog to create enough room to attack him with his psychokinesis. Was he just stalling at this point, waiting for the moment wherein he could hurt him even more?

“Why aren’t you attacking me?” Silver blurted out before he could help himself, flinching and digging his nails painfully in his shoulder as he registered what he had said.

Vector looked up from his papers at his outburst. “Why would I attack you? What would I gain from that?” he asked, and Silver snarled at his surprised tone. No-one played dumb with him! Though as he struggled to respond he realised that he did not have an actual answer. Now Vector was toying with his mind as well!

“That’s- That’s just what people do!” he spat back, every hair on his pelt raised as much as it could. As far as defenses went this one was not really solid, but it _was_ the truth: all the survivors had been more than willing to throw hands with each other over the smallest things, tempers and aggression ceaselessly running high in the desolation that was their ruined city. He had never blamed anyone for it; the circumstances they had to survive in would drive even the calmest, most collected person to insanity. Silver himself had gotten into fights and skirmishes more often than he could count, either to defend his resources or to help out someone else, though it often wasn’t appreciated by either parties he interrupted. He saw no reason why the past would be different.

“You’ve really had it rough, haven’t ya?” the crocodile softly murmured as Silver stared at him, entire body on edge. With a sigh Vector put down his papers, rubbing his forehead. “Here… we don’t fight with other people, or at least we try to prevent it as much as possible. We try to help each other instead. Together we stand stronger than alone, all that kinda stuff.”

His words made Silver falter the tiniest bit, desperate to believe him but also entirely unsure if he could trust the crocodile. Taking a deep breath he focused on what he did know. There seemed to have sufficient food and water here, which could mean that there was no need to fight over them in the first place. Espio cared for him as well, even though he had no reason to. And although the chameleon was now gone, the oldest member of the Chaotix still hadn’t laid a finger on him. “Where I lived, I tried everything I could to help the others, but… they wouldn’t let me,” he murmured softly, thinking back to how often he had been shunned for his powers and optimism.

“The world ya lived in was destroyed entirely by the Ifrit, wasn’t it?” Vector asked, and Silver gave a small nod in response. “You have a kind heart if your first concern was to help the others over yourself. You should be proud of everything you have achieved so far.”

“Hm,” was the only response Silver was willing to give the crocodile, not wanting to show him how much the unexpected praise made him glow. Even though he hated to admit it, he felt a bit more at easy now with the lumbering green detective. He did appear to be sort of nice, and everything seemed to point towards Vector not wanting to hurt him… but he still really wanted Espio to come back, just in case.

Vector laughed as the hedgehog twisted around on his seat to take in the other room again. “Why don’t you go watch some cartoons with Charmy? He should be in the living room,” he suggested. Silver sent him the driest glance he could muster, quirking his eyebrow like he knew Espio did too sometimes. “Uh, cartoons are… moving pictures, with stories and music and… It’s probably best ya see for yourself. I think you’ll like ‘em,” the crocodile elaborated clumsily. He had no idea what to make of the jumbled explanation, but he decided he’d be brave and see for himself. Slowly getting up from his seat he quickly took two large steps backwards towards the door, before deeming the space between him and Vector large enough and turning around fully, stopping just in front of the door opening to squeak out a goodbye at Vector before dashing through. 

As he stood in the apparent living room he took a deep breath. This space was a bit too open for his tastes, but he couldn’t sense any danger around him. As Vector had said Charmy was present also, sitting in front of a black box of sorts with movement on one side. The sounds he had heard earlier came from the thing, and he stared at it from where he dawdled. Though he had no idea what was happening in the box he thought he could make out… a Chao! His interest piqued, he was about to make his way over to check it out as his ear caught a more familiar noise. That was Espio’s voice, drifting from beyond the door they had gone through before he had rested in the upper part of the house.

Charmy was too engrossed in his ‘cartoons’ to notice Silver sneaking by behind him, the hedgehog making his way to the other door. It hadn’t been closed entirely, and now that he stood pretty close to the split he could easily make out two voices. One was undoubtedly Espio’s, and the other sounded oddly familiar in a way that made the corners of his mouth twitch in a sneer…

Unable to tame his curiosity, he pried open the door a bit more and slipped through. As he peeked around the wall his entire body froze and his usual snarl made its way on his face before he could blink, quills raised higher than they had been all the time he had spent talking to Vector and powers coursing through his being as he saw who Espio was talking to. He could only growl out one thing as he took in the blue form that stood in front of the chameleon, the last person he had wanted to come across in the past.

“ _Sonic.”_

\-----

 _One, two, three_ …

Counting the seconds he held his finger on the doorbell, Sonic basked in the rays of the early sunlight with a relaxed sigh. That relaxation quickly turned to irritation as the Blue Blur got left waiting in front of the door, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently as he anticipated one of the house’s inhabitants to open. While usually one of his three friends let him inside in less than a second, sometimes miraculously even before he had indicated his presence in the first place, they now seemed content to take their sweet time instead. And anyone who had talked to Sonic even once knew the speedster did not like to be kept waiting, the hedgehog reaching out to the doorbell again only moments later.

 _One, two, three, four, five_ …

If the shrill screaming noise of the bell didn’t get them to the door now Sonic honestly didn’t know what would. Though, despite the fact that the sun had already warmed Seaside City for a few hours it still was quite early. Maybe the Chaotix were all still asleep? The thought of Vector opening the door with a sleeping cap on his head in place of his usual headphones made him snicker, before the actual movement of the opening door tore him away from his fantasies.

“Chaotix Detective Agency, how can I- Oh, greetings,” Espio dully delivered as he opened, and Sonic snickered at his indifferent tone of voice and bland stare. He had expected a bit more spring in the other’s step! Maybe he still was tired from their adventure earlier, which would explain the eerily purple bags under his eyes Sonic could make out from more than a feet away. Or maybe he really had been sleeping and Sonic had woken him up, the speedster himself also didn’t appreciate it when that happened.

“Good morning to you as well!” he cheerfully greeted back, reaching out to give Espio a fist bump which was returned with all the passion of a dying houseplant.

They kept quiet for an awkward few seconds, Sonic waiting for Espio to respond or invite him in and the chameleon stoically looking at him. “What brings you here, Sonic?” he eventually asked, making no move to let him inside. That was odd, Sonic knew. He knew Espio usually was quite soft-spoken and withdrawn, but he never had issues with letting him enter the agency and chatting over a cup of tea. Though maybe it was related to the topic Sonic wanted to discuss with him in the first place?

“I actually wanted to talk about our adventure from yesterday,” he thus began, deciding he could talk his way inside later. “I wanted to check if you were alright. That fire monster really did a number on everyone, as did Eggman and his funky new Metal Sonic.”

He instantly noted how Espio took just a tad longer to respond than he would have expected, the other tensing up the tiniest bit as the silence stretched out once more. The chameleon did not like to be called weak or feeble, often immediately claiming he was doing well if anything pertaining to the opposite was brought up, no matter his actual state of being. “…Yes, I am fine. Not unharmed, but it’s nothing I can’t handle,” he indeed responded this time as well, odd pause aside. Sonic saw he had a few bandages around his midriff, though it all seemed clean and Espio did not seem bothered by them. That was one thing of his mind, at least, no matter how oddly the chameleon was acting. Now for the other one.

“And secondly, I wanted to ask about Silver.”

Espio frowned as he said the last word. “What about him?” he inquired, staring right into Sonic’s eyes this time. All his indifference had been blown away with the gentle breeze, and the speedster was surprised by how unexpectedly alert he looked at the mention of the other’s name. Silver already was both a mystery and a bit of a sore subject; legitimately no-one knew anything about him other than his name and species, that he possessed some mysterious powers able to give you a mean headache, and that he had quite the attitude on him.

Sonic and Tails had no idea what had happened to him after their adventure, and thus they had decided to ask around if anyone else knew. Shadow had scoffed and hung up on him the moment he called, which Sonic presumed meant he lacked that particular bit of knowledge. Knuckles had bristled at the mention of the dark grey hedgehog, muttering something about losing in a fight to him, but he hadn’t had a clue either. Neither had Rouge, so Espio was the only one he could ask still. He probably was worrying too much; after all, the first time they had met Silver had vanished without a trace also, only to return unscathed for their adventure two days ago. But if Silver really had disappeared or was stuck in a different dimension, who else to ask than the best detectives he knew?

“Maybe it’s best if I come inside? The weather’s lovely and all, but it would be nice to sit on a couch and explain to all three of you. Think of it as a new case!” Even if Silver had simply gone home after their adventure, wherever it was that he lived, he’d still like to learn more about the mysterious kid. As it stood, he knew absolutely nothing about the other, and any research Tails had done into him had led to dead ends only. This was already the second adventure where he had appeared out of seemingly nowhere, and the first time Sonic had attempted to find out who he was it had been unsuccessful too. But Silver had been working together with Espio now, so as far as information about the grey hedgehog went the chameleon would be his best bet.

His enthusiasm faltered at Espio’s unenthused face. “That… is going to be somewhat difficult, I’m afraid,” the chameleon declared. “We are already working on a case right now, so to say. It is probably best if you don’t get involved.”

That was an odd phrase if Sonic had ever heard one. “And why would that be?” he inquired. Espio was acting much too suspicious for his liking.

“The person we are working with is not very fond of you, let’s put it that way. Things would probably go awry if they were to see you.”

Out of all reasons Espio could have given him this was one he had expected the least. Of course it made sense that not everyone held warm feelings for the hedgehog, with how well-known he was around the entire world that was simply inevitable. Still, Sonic would have loved to meet this person face-to-face, to talk to them and see if they could reach a consensus. One look at Espio’s face told him that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon though, and that it was best he didn’t pry for more information regarding their mysterious colleague. “Ya can’t have them all, I guess!” he optimistically settled on instead.

“Hm hm,” was all he got from Espio in response. “Thank you for checking in on us, but all is well here. My apologies about your proposed case, we will see how we can best help you soon.” And with that, the door was about to get shut in Sonic’s very surprised face. That wasn’t how he expected the conversation to go… Clearly the Chaotix were hiding something from him, and he was itching to find out what it was. Before the door could close, he and Espio froze as the young, higher-pitched voice sounded from behind the chameleon’s back.

“ _Sonic_ ,” Silver snarled as he stood behind Espio in the hallway, quills and pelt fluffed up to the max. 

The Blue Blur gaped as his eyes flew between the furious appearance of the hedgehog and the suddenly quite apprehensive stance of the chameleon. “Hey, Silver! I was just asking about you!” he cheerfully greeted the other once he had recovered of his surprise, which didn’t take long for him anyway. He quickly put two and two together as he considered Silver’s mysterious appearance and face distorted with rage, as well as Espio’s odd behaviour. “I take it you’re working together with the Chaotix?”

With a sigh Espio opened the door fully, gesturing for Sonic to come in. That was all the information he needed to have his question answered. Silver seemed to grow angrier with every step taken in his direction, foregoing words in favour of low growls as Sonic made his way to where he was standing. “It’s good to- watch out!”

Silver had attempted to scramble backwards as the speedster stopped in front of him, bumping against the opened door Sonic knew lead to the living room of the house. With a scream he jumped away while twirling around to throw a punch at the offending object, the teal colour that also made up the marks on his hands whipping wildly through the air. The movement plus the ricochet of his impact with the wood made him trip over his feet and he stumbled and crashed against the adjacent wall back first.

“Are you alright?” Sonic asked worriedly as he crouched down and extended his hand to Silver to help get him up. He had no idea that his appearance would startle Silver this much, nor did it make much sense to him. Though, Silver had always shown a clear dislike towards the Blue Blur… The speedster yelped as the grey hedgehog shot forward, barely able to pull his hand away in time from the other’s maw that almost got clamped over the appendage. “Hey!” he called out in his astonishment, falling backwards right on his behind as he scrambled away from the seething grey-furred hedgehog.

“Silver!” Espio stepped closer in a second, the hedgehog cowering as the chameleon towered over him. “ _Don’t_.”

Silence rang out after that, the only thing audible in the room being Silver’s panicked pants as his eyes haphazardly snapped between Espio and Sonic. With another cry that made both of them recoil the hedgehog scrambled up, flinging himself past Espio and thundering up the stairs. Sonic flinched again as he heard a door slam shut from somewhere upstairs, the chameleon looking just as surprised as him as he stood with a hand reaching out to the retreating form of his friend. Neither said anything for a few seconds, before Espio very inaudibly sighed and extended his hand to Sonic to help him up instead. “Maybe we should go to the living room and grab some tea after all,” the speedster proposed to him as he gratefully took it. “I think we have a lot to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! I wish everyone the best for 2021! Let's make it a good one!
> 
> Silver is starting to doubt himself a bit more! His life has SUCKED up to this point (in my opinion the games and comics don't actually touch upon this enough at all, but that's why this fic exists :3), and it very much skews his perception of the world and other people. He also has no concept of e.g. time due to there being no day/night cycle in the city he lived in, so he has no idea what yesterday, today and tomorrow mean. It makes writing for him more challenging, since I need to take into account what he could feasibly know and what not and change out words and expressions according to that, but it's really fun to think about!
> 
> I feel like I should add that this is specifically Rivals!Silver. Everyone in Rivals was just really rude and aggressive (Silver definitely too, I'm watching the cutscenes and I'm just like WHOA buddy behave yourself lol), so our time traveller DESPISES Sonic with a burning passion. I’ll go more in-depth about that later :3
> 
> Have a lovely New Years Day, and I'll see you again soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Chaotix discuss some things about Silver with Sonic and the latter attempts some things the time traveller does not like at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a few mentions of blood in the second half, though nothing graphic!

“Chao in Space! A distinguished choice,” Sonic greeted Charmy as he walked into the room, the little bee whirling around and throwing himself at the grinning Blue Blur with an enthusiastic cry. Clearly he had missed all the commotion in the hallway just now, too absorbed by the program to pay attention to his surroundings. Lifting him up under his arms Sonic badgered around the room, spinning around on the carpet with a squealing Charmy held firmly in his grasp as both shrieked with laughter.

With the cartoons entirely forgotten in the moment Espio gratefully grasped the opportunity to shut off the noise things, the high-pitched squeaky voices both from the TV and his friends behind him pounding in his brain. Shambling out of the kitchen with trusty cup of coffee in hand, no doubt lured in by all the tumult, Vector appeared as well. “Mornin’, Sonic. What’s up?” The words got accentuated by a yawn, all people present getting treated to a nice view at his rows of teeth and upper part of his trachea, before it snapped shut and Vector looked around worriedly. “Wait, where’s Silver?”

“Yes, about that.” Gesturing for Sonic to stop fooling around and sit down on one of their couches he waited for Charmy and Vector drop themselves on another one. He placed himself also with a barely-suppressed groan, exhaustion making his movements clumsy and awkward. The last time he had slept in full was more than two days ago, spending the last two nights meditating instead to keep an eye on Silver, and he felt like it. He had known Sonic’s unexpected appearance was going to end wrong, which was why he had attempted to keep the hedgehog out of their house in the first place. With Silver and Sonic having encountered each other despite his precautions he might as well get straight to the point now. “Silver ran into Sonic in the hallway, basically freaked out, and fled upstairs. I presume he’s in the guest room now.”

Vector hummed in response, appearing quite surprised as he looked at the door leading to the entry. “That’s- Okay, I understand why you would freak out when Sonic suddenly appears in your vision-“ he and Charmy snickered loudly as the speedster gasped in mock offense, though he was laughing also “-but do ya know any reason in particular why he would have reacted so intensely?”

“Silver doesn’t like Sonic, though an actual reason I have never able to discern.” He turned to the hedgehog in question, who wiped away the last traces of a smile from his face and took on a more serious disposition. “He did tell me he has met you before, so perhaps you could elaborate yourself?”

Sonic kept quiet for a few seconds, which was probably a first, Espio thought to himself with a small smile despite his exhaustion. “That’s true, but…” Sonic rubbed his chin, frowning deep in thought. “The first time I was going after Eggman. Just your usual fare, nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly a grey hedgehog appears behind me and starts yelling at me to get out of his way. Honestly, he seemed so angry he might just explode.” His brow furrowed more as he recounted the tale. “Apparently the same happened with Knuckles and Shadow. He’d get in their face, either demanding they’d leave him alone or give him information and picking fights only after seconds. He’s got some mysterious powers, and he’s crazy strong, too! Knux and Shads aren’t all that fond of him, and I have to say that he has gotten on my own nerves more than once.”

Nodding along Espio thought over the blue hedgehog’s words. Knuckles and Shadow had been present on their adventure the other day as well, partnering with Rouge and Metal Sonic respectively, and to say that there had been friction between all of them would have been a massive understatement. It had also been the case with Sonic and Tails, tempers running high among all teams and Silver not helping to mitigate that in the slightest.

“Silver possesses psychokinesis, specifically the ability to make objects move with his mind,” he nevertheless explained as Sonic listened along, appearing very intrigued. While it was not uncommon for people to have some kind of power, actual psychic powers were very rare, Espio knew also. “Your description of how you met Silver is almost exactly the same for me, though I have to add he makes a formidable and trustworthy partner once you get to know him. As for his aggressive behaviour towards our friends and acquaintances, I don’t think he knows how to actually collaborate with other people. Us managing to work together well seems to be quite a coincidence, although it might be because I did not attempt to fight him myself.”

Vector raised his hand as he said that. “In the kitchen when you lot were gone he said something quite concerning,” he began as the others focused their attention on him. “He spent the whole time you were at the door and Charmy was here snarling and growling at me, and when I tried to calm him down he asked me why I wasn’t attacking him. Just, entirely out of the blue! And lemme tell ya, he didn’t believe me when I told him we help each other here instead of fightin’.”

Charmy pulled a face as if he was about to start crying, and Espio sent a curt glance at Vector to comfort the other before any tears would spill. While he knew young children were more open with their emotions he really couldn’t deal with that right now, the pounding in his head intensifying dramatically the longer the conversation continued. “Poor Silver…” Sonic murmured as he curled his fingers against this chin, appearing deep in thought. “Tails and I know nothing about him, regarding his past or where he’s from. It’s kind of weird that a kid with psychic powers and no idea of how cooperation works just suddenly appears out of nowhere, goes after Eggman, and then vanishes again, don’t you think?”

“He didn’t vanish, Silver is from the future!” Charmy hollered as he bounced around on the couch, sad mood forgotten in an instant and Espio barely suppressing a wince at the unexpected loud noise. “That’s what Vector and Espio say!” 

Sonic raised his eyebrows at the bee’s enthusiastic exclamation, and Vector quickly place a palm over his face to muffle him so Espio could elaborate. “What Charmy says is indeed correct, though we do not know exactly by how many years,” the chameleon explained, trying to suppress the pity he felt in his heart at Silver’s lot in life. Things were better now, he reminded himself quickly. The disaster had been subverted and that particular future was no more. “His world was ruined in its entirety by the Ifrit and overrun by fire and monsters, so he went back in time to prevent the release of that demon from ever happening in the first place. As far as I can tell he succeeded, considering we’re all still here and not surrounded by fire and lava and the like.”

“But what about the first time he came here, then?” Sonic questioned instantly. “Nothing was out of the ordinary that time, it was just Eggman and a funky new gadget that could turn things into cards. I don’t see why that would require future intervention.”

“You got deceived, Sonic,” Espio bluntly stated as the Blue Blur looked at him with surprise. “The Dr. Eggman you fought was actually Eggman Nega, his descendant from the future. According to Silver he created that camera and went back in time to trap Eggman in a card himself, in a bid to change his destiny.”

“Eggman Nega?’’ While Sonic seemed surprised, Espio got the feeling that it wasn’t because of the knowledge that Eggman apparently had descendants in the future. Sonic didn’t elaborate on that though, slightly shaking his head. “…No, never mind. Eggman’s back now, so what happened to that guy afterwards?”

“Silver trapped him in a card himself and took him back to the future, however he escaped the moment they arrived there. I presume the madman went to the past again to collect Chao to feed to the Ifrit, to make it invincible and ensure its release to ruin the world took place without interference. Silver chased after him, and we formed a team to take his nemesis down. As of now he is trapped in the Ifrit’s dimension, though Silver is convinced he will escape from there.”

“Trapped in a burning hell dimension? Shouldn’t we-“

“No, we should not,” Espio interrupted before Sonic could finish that sentence. “Eggman Nega is dangerous, and where Eggman wants to take over the world to make it his empire he wants to destroy it in its entirety. We will not stage any rescue missions if it means we will only condemn ourselves because of it.”

He could tell Sonic did not agree with his statements, but a sharp glance at the hedgehog ensured that his mouth was kept shut with no further objections. “Right,” the speedster muttered instead, before growing more solemn. “So to recap, Silver has lived his entire life in a world lit on fire, travelled back to the past twice and succeeded in changing it for the better the second time, and now he’s hiding in your guest room because he’s stuck in the past and possibly also hates my guts?”

Sonic’s explanation of the events indeed did not point towards anything that would make the grey-furred hedgehog despise him so, the ninja noted. Still, there must have been something that happened between them to result in Silver’s feelings of animosity towards the hero. “That seems to have covered all of it,” Espio replied dryly anyway. He had wanted to ask the psychic about his dislike of the Blue Blur before, though perhaps it was best to let that wait for now. “He also attacked Vector and Charmy when he first met them, though I managed to talk him down. I think it’s more that he is afraid out of his mind than that he really hates you.”

“He was quite tight-lipped about his earlier life, but from what I could gather it basically sucked,” Vector added, and Espio rolled his eyes at the understatement the crocodile presented. ‘Basically sucked’ did nothing to cover all the fear and pain that Silver must have lived through, all the anxieties and doubts of getting murdered in his sleep or dying from lack of food and water. And they didn’t even know half of what the hedgehog had experienced…

More resolutely he nodded, wishing to take a quick few seconds for himself away from his exuberant companions. “I should go upstairs, see if I can talk to him,” he thus announced. But as Espio tried to get up he felt his legs sway under him, his vision getting covered in a blanket of stars and colours. He could barely grab the armrest of the couch to keep him steady, Charmy squeaking as he swayed and Vector quickly getting up to push him down in the pillows as Sonic grabbed his arm to keep him there.

“Dude, you look terrible. When did you last sleep?” the Blue Blur muttered, and Espio kept quiet under his stern gaze as he realised no-one would be happy with the answer. “Right,” was all Sonic said on the matter, pointedly staring at him as he let go of his arm. It was quite clear that he wasn’t allowed to get up from the couch until he had rested for at least a few hours… but he needed to be there for Silver.

Espio sighed, this all went way over his head. “What about Silver though?” he protested as Vector tried to push him down on his back against the pillows. “Someone needs to comfort him, tell him everything is alright.” 

“Then I’m gonna talk to him.” Resolutely Sonic got up from the couch, making his way to the door with determined steps as Espio stared at his retreating form. Tearing his eyes away he looked at Vector instead, who was equally flabbergasted. This was going to end in disaster, he knew. Trying to push away the crocodile the chameleon tried to get up again. “I’ll go with you-“

Vector clearly had the same thoughts as his younger colleague, though he refused to budge as Espio weakly struggled against his grasp. “Are you nuts?! We just talked about how much the kid dislikes you and you’re gonna waltz right into the space where he sleeps? If you want to frighten him even more that’s a sure-fire way to succeed!”

“Go lay down and rest, Espio. Anything I should keep in mind in particular?” Sonic asked as he turned around at the doorpost, not reacting to their protests in the slightest. From the look on his face it was clear to Espio that the speedster would not listen to anything else they said, and under his breath he cursed out Sonic’s stubbornness.

Silence resounded after that, until eventually Espio sighed and gave in, allowing Vector to place him on the couch cushions fully and Charmy to curl up against his side. “He is quick to attack and dislikes getting touched, very strongly. You can probably find him in the guest room, which is the first door to the left upstairs. He’s injured and definitely frightened, so whatever you do, don’t engage with him in combat.”

Sonic nodded along, sending a bright smile and some finger guns their way before darting up the stairs, his steps surprisingly quiet on the wood. All Espio and Vector could do was give each other an apprehensive glance, Charmy buzzing between them while lost for words also.

This was a horrible idea.

\-----

Rapping against the door softly with his knuckles, Sonic waited for a response. He heard nothing, not a roar nor a whimper. Knocking again elicited no reaction once more, and he decided he’d no longer let Silver fret and enter fully. The guest room was quite barebones, he saw as he opened the door. Other than a bed and a small closet there really wasn’t much other noteworthy furniture, the whole space feeling empty and also entirely devoid of any grey-furred hedgehogs.

“Silver?” he called out as he walked inside, making sure to shut the door behind him so the other could not make his escape in a moment of inattention. “Are you in here?”

Silence followed after his words, and no matter how much he strained his ears he could not make out a single sound pertaining to the location of the other. If what the Chaotix said about Silver’s past was true, namely that he lived his whole life in a burning death trap, he probably was quite adept at not giving away his location in order to survive. There were only a handful of options where he could be anyway: either he was hiding in the closet or underneath the bed, or he had escaped through the window, or he was in an entirely different room of the house. In the latter two cases it would be difficult to find him for sure, so Sonic hoped it was one of the former.

“Hey, buddy, I not gonna harm ya,” he called out into the silence of the room, keeping his ears pricked to pick up even the softest noise. “I just want to have a chat with you instead. We’ve only ever met when on an adventure, never during a quiet morning like this. I’d love to get to know ya better!” Still, not a peep from the psychic.

Sighing at the other’s stubbornness, Sonic pondered whether Silver was more likely to have hidden underneath the bed or in the closet. While the latter was dark and sturdy it would also be very cramped and he would be unable to take in the room. The space underneath the bed was more open and would give him a better view of his surroundings, as well as allow him to escape from multiple places. As such he dropped on his hands and knees to peek down under the structure, cheering inwardly when two furious yellow eyes stared back at him. “There you are! I was worried you had disappeared!”

All his cheerful words got in return was a soft growling, that quickly increased in volume. Listening to Silver’s vocal display of displeasure while making sure to not look the other right in the eye he weighted his options. Shoving his hand underneath the bed and trying to calm down Silver that way would probably result in the loss of at least a few fingers, so that could be classified as a bad idea for sure. He could try to sweettalk the other into relaxing instead, though the possibilities of that succeeding seemed quite unlikely when he took in the other’s snarls and rage. Well, he was Sonic the Hedgehog: come rain or shine and robot attacks or angry future friends, he’d persevere with his usual grin and optimism.

Espio had asked him to not touch Silver or get into a confrontation, so for now Sonic decided to stay where he was and talk to Silver from there. “The Chaotix are quite worried about you,” he chatted to the other as he stayed right in his place, Silver’s growls not diminishing in the slightest as Sonic looked at the darkness to Silver’s left. “Espio seemed really tired, he basically collapsed on the couch.” He pricked up his ears as the growls paused for a second, then continued louder and deeper. “I think it’ll put his mind at ease if you comfort him, show him that you are alright. How about you get out of there and we go downstairs toge-“

With a gasp Sonic was ripped away from the ground, flying backwards and smacking against the wall with a cry before he could fully process what had happened. Not even a second later he felt Silver crash into him, one hand firmly clasped around his throat and pinning him against the wall even further while the other was raised in the air, shimmering with teal colour. He could feel it hold his body, shaky and fading before coming back in full force once more. “GO AWAY!” the grey-furred psychic roared at him as Sonic tried to push him off his chest, to no avail. Sometimes his body and appendages would be frozen entirely, before he could feel them snap loose and he could struggle, though with how firmly his opponent pressed down on him he was unable to break loose before getting stopped in his tracks all over again.

“What-“ he gasped as Silver gripped his throat tighter, cutting off his air. Floundering around he acted without thinking, ramming up a knee into the other’s stomach while his upper body was ensnared by psychokinesis. With a scream of pain Silver pulled away his hands to press them over the aggravated injuries, his powers fading in his distraction. Sonic quickly used the opportunity to push himself away from the wall and topple the hedgehog over, wheezing as he pinned him down on the ground.

“Sonic, _what_ are you doing?” he heard Vector bellow from downstairs as he and Silver wrestled on the floor, the speedster pinning down one of Silver’s hands with his knees and his body with another as he tried to keep him down by the shoulders. Silver used his free hand to deliver blow after blow to Sonic’s forehead, though his movements were uncoordinated and his attacks definitely not even half as painful as they could have been. The air crackled with teal-coloured power that whirred around them, though its owner seemed unable to use it to his advantage in the fight now.

“I’ve got everything under control!” he yelled back, grasping Silver’s other hand with one of his own and twisting it painfully, though he made sure to not overdo it. With his prior injuries Silver was weakened already, and Sonic got the feeling he didn’t really know how to work his way through a fistfight anyway. Though he kept struggling for a while the psychic’s movements and powers eventually faltered entirely when the realisation that he had been defeated kicked in, though he kept staring defiantly into Sonic’s face with a snarl on his own. “ _Alright,_ ” Sonic spat, though more shocked by how quickly the situation escalated than really angry.

Both of them laid quietly, panting. His head did pound a little bit now, Sonic noted, though Silver seemed to be in a lot more pain than he was. But still the other hedgehog kept up his attitude, occasionally starting to fuss around and kick his legs until Sonic increased his grip on him. “Defiant to the end, huh?” Sonic remarked, doubling down on his intent to keep the other down as his words instilled another bout of struggles. If he pinned Silver down long enough, the other would probably tire himself out so much he couldn’t do anything else than listen. “It’s a honourable trait, but it’s also wise to know which battles you can and cannot win. And which you should pick in the first place,” he continued as Silver’s anger only seemed to grow at his words.

“Let me go,” the other hissed, though it came out more as a wheeze than anything intimidating. He gave another experimental kick with his legs and growled when he found he still could not dislodge Sonic, the blue hedgehog pinning him down firmly and with no room for escape.

“No can do,” Sonic retorted immediately. “You’re the one who attacked _me_ , even though I had no plans to fight you!”

“You are going to hurt me-!“

“Going to hurt you by staying out of your personal space, doing everything I can to not come off as threatening, and telling you your friends are worried about you? Keep on dreaming, Silver.” He tipped his head at the surprise Silver displayed when he heard the word ‘friend’, his whole face getting overtaken by confusion as his struggling slowly piped down. “Yes, Vector and Charmy and Espio are your friends, and they care for you! And I’d like to be friends with you as well, though I have to say I’m not fond of people who completely refuse to listen to reason and are needlessly aggressive on top of that.”

“I’ve never had a friend before,” Silver mumbled, voice surprisingly soft and anger waning as he looked away from Sonic’s eyes. He seemed much more defeated now, body small and his ears flat against his head as he panted softly. That was not a reaction Sonic had expected to get out of this conversation, though when thinking about the few things Espio had told him about Silver’s past it made sense. More gently he continued. “The Chaotix told me a little about where you’re from. I’m sorry to hear the story, I really am! But you need to know that in the present things are different. Life is not a struggle to survive here. We care for and help each other!”

Silver seemed unconvinced at his words, though the longer he thought about it the more doubtful his face grew. “I… see,” he murmured eventually. “Is that why… Espio and Vector and Charmy let me stay here, and give me food and a space to sleep? I don’t think I can do anything for them in return…”

“Vector has a history of taking up jobs with no pay, he has to have gotten used to it by now,” Sonic snickered, making a mental note to ask his friends what they’d need to provide for Silver better. His joke seemed to fly over the other’s head anyway, his face split evenly between wariness and doubt. “I’m going to let you get up now, so we can talk better. Promise to not attack me again?”

Silver only huffed at that, a spark of his usual brashness coming to life in his eyes once more, though Sonic’s stern glance ensured that he swiftly nodded his head once. First removing his knee from Silver’s body he apologised as the other hissed in pain, taking note of the disarray of bandages and blood that had seeped through them. The hedgehog’s injuries probably had been torn open in the scuffle, he realised. His other knee was lifted from Silver’s hand easily enough, and finally he let go of the psychic’s arm and shoulder. As soon as he was free Silver jumped up and scrambled backwards until he was against the wall, the snarl present on his face once more, though his panic faltered when Sonic peacefully stayed where he sat on the ground and made no move to get the jump on him. Carefully shifting closer again he sat down as well with a supressed groan of pain, just out of Sonic’s reach.

“Easy does it,” Sonic praised him gently. “Do you want me to take a look at your injuries?” The bandages around Silver’s stomach had lost their white colour for a large part, colouring a deeper red as Sonic took them in. The hedgehog as a whole looked terrible; his fur was ragged and thin, and he looked utterly exhausted and sore as he stared at Sonic while narrowing his eyes.

“You said you wanted to talk,” Silver half-growled instead of answering. “So, talk.”

He really had no idea when help was being offered to him, Sonic realised. It was something they’d need to work on; hopefully the hedgehog’s guarded attitude would diminish once he saw that other people did actually mean well. As it stood it luckily didn’t appear like he was about to bleed out anytime soon, eyes alert and sharp as they took in Sonic’s every move. But how to best comfort him? It was clear that Silver was unwilling to listen, and Espio had said he was afraid of being touched… Well, Sonic was known for his bold, not-well-thought-out ideas, and bite-related hand injuries could heal.

“I’m going to stroke your quills,” he announced, Silver flinching away before he even lifted a finger with a panicked “No!”. Sonic himself was not a huge fan of hugs and cuddles, but even he knew when some affection was in order to make someone feel better. The hedgehog in front of him was long overdue for comfort, he could tell. “Why not?” he asked calmly. He knew that whatever argument Silver presented he could easily pick apart, exposing the flaws in its logic within seconds.

“You’re going to hurt me, like you have before-!” Silver indeed began as he had expected, but to his surprise the hedgehog cut himself off before he could even begin his verbal counterattack. “Vector says you don’t fight here, but we did fight each other,” he muttered instead after a small pause, playing around a little with the bandages.

“And do you believe him?” Sonic inquired, deciding he could touch on their less-than-successful earlier meetings later.

“No,” was the blunt answer. “But… _if_ it’s true, and it’s _not_ ,” he grumbled as Sonic beamed when he continued talking, “then that would mean that you don’t hurt others for no reason either. Right?”

Sonic smiled proudly at the other hedgehog. “That’s correct! But if we get attacked, we do defend ourselves,” he told him pointedly, Silver looking away while mumbling a barely-audible apology. “It’s cool, I’m not angry at you. Alright, buckle up!” Before Silver could protest or even realise what was about to happen Sonic had already leaned closer, running his hand over the largest quill right in the middle of his crown. As he had expected the psychic flinched away with a whimper, earlier guarded attitude forgotten entirely as his hand flew in the air to try and grab Sonic’s own that was resting on his head. His fingers painfully dug into Sonic’s wrist, though the speedster noted that he let them rest there instead of trying to pull the appendage away. Flexing his own he carefully lifted his hand up and repeated the movement.

Silver was the poster child of frightened curiosity as Sonic continued his stroking: shrunken away as far from Sonic’s touch as he could, but also trying to barely lean into the movement as the speedster’s palm ran over the five spiky quills on his brow, one by one. “See? Touch doesn’t always have to hurt,” Sonic murmured softly as Silver relaxed the tiniest bit when nothing happened, his own hand very slowly dropping to his lap again.

“That’s enough,” the other hedgehog muttered eventually, Sonic’s hand getting pushed away by a wisp of teal colour. The grey hedgehog appeared quite flustered, clearly he had no idea what to make of the situation or how to assert himself. Respecting his wishes Sonic leaned back again, giving Silver back his space. “You alright there?” he asked, studying the other’s reaction sharply.

“I… Yes,” the mumbled reply came, Silver running his own hand over his quills where Sonic’s had been only a few seconds prior. “That…” He took a deep breath. “That didn’t… hurt,” the other hedgehog admitted with reluctance clear in his voice, Sonic smiling brightly in victory. But even he could hear the unspoken _you did hurt me before_ that hung in the air still, Silver’s embarrassment quickly fading and being replaced by irritability in no time flat.

With a small frown Sonic thought back to their prior meetings. They had bickered and sparred a lot, between themselves and sometimes while fighting an Eggman contraption at the same time. While he could make a whole case about Silver being the one to initiate their battles he had gone along with them instantly, instead of trying to defuse the situation and calm the other down. Silver’s hadn’t been open for dialogue and cooperation, but neither had he. Knuckles and Shadow had acted the same, as did everyone they had partnered with during the second adventure. While he had known the others for longer this had been everyone’s first time coming across Silver, and what a time it had been. They had never properly introduced themselves, never talked about what they were fighting for in the first place…

“You know, we don’t have to let the past define us. We can just start over, if you want.”

Silver stared at him for a few seconds before scoffing loudly. “What, pretend like all this-“ he gestured vaguely at Sonic and the rest of the room, though the speedster didn’t know exactly just what he was referring to, “-didn’t happen? Don’t make me laugh.”

“So sceptical,” Sonic snickered as Silver sent him a furious glance, though it dissipated a tiny bit as his smile grew more sincere. “Sometimes things aren’t all that complicated. It’d be fine by me, anyway.”

“Psh,” was the only response he got out of the grumpy psychic. “And how were you planning on doing that? Just forget everything that ever happened between us?”

Inwardly Sonic laughed at the cranky face of the other. “Exactly!” he played along, keeping down anything pertaining to his cheerful mood as he very seriously extended his hand to Silver. “I’m Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

Silver couldn’t have been more dumbfounded if he tried, his irritated mood switching to utter confusion and apprehension in less than a second. He stared at Sonic’s hand which was earnestly extended to him, then Sonic’s face which the speedster made sure to keep entirely straight, and to his hand again. “Wha-“ was all he could utter as Sonic moved his hand a bit closer, giving him a kind smile. Eventually the psychic relented and moved his own hand towards Sonic’s, at first clumsily pressing his palms and fingers against it before grasping it fully. “Silver,” was the only thing he mumbled as their hands were shook, mostly courtesy of Sonic. The psychic pulled away after only a few seconds, grasping the hand he had used with his other as he stared at the ground.

“Is it alright if we go downstairs and talk to the Chaotix now?” Sonic asked him, getting up off the floor easily and extending his hand to Silver again to help him up also. The other hedgehog gazed at it again, clearly conflicted, before looking at Sonic and tipping his head to the side. Crouching down Sonic grasped the other’s hand and pulled him up, giving it a soft squeeze as Silver twitched an ear and stared at Sonic’s limb that was holding him. “You need to have someone take a look at your injuries,” the speedster urged as the grey hedgehog winced with the movement.

“It will heal by itself, it’s fine,” Silver curtly responded, pulling away from Sonic’s grasp and limping his way to the door. All his movements and mannerisms indicated irritation but also both pain and great exhaustion, Sonic noted with pity in his heart. Once they got downstairs and had him be patched up he could rest with Espio on the couch. They both needed it.

“Hey, Silver?” The hedgehog turned around from where he was fumbling with the door, sending a dry look his way. Sonic gave him a thumbs-up and a wide smile. “I’m proud of you, buddy.”

The grey hedgehog gawked for a few seconds before his entire face exploded into a deep shade of red that reached up to the tips of his ears, flustered mood back as if it had never left in the first place. “I- You- That’s-!” was all he could utter as he buried his face in his hands, not that it did anything to hide the furious blush that was expanding rapidly all over his cheeks. He eventually mumbled out something which was either “thanks” or “why”, although Sonic couldn’t make out the difference, as he tore open the door and dashed to the stairs.

Sonic followed him at a slower pace, beaming at the psychic’s retreating form as he placed his hands against the back of his head and stretched lavishly. Silver had listened to him, and cooperated with what Sonic had been plotting. The other had started out hostile but he had calmed down, the first seeds of a possible friendship sown whether he liked it or not. Sonic smile broadened with the certainty that with enough patience and perseverance, the time traveller would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~! University has started and it FRIKKIN' SUCKS. I'm in a lecture right now (responsible I know) and January is gonna be tough! As such, I will upload this chapter every Sunday afternoon, so that I have enough time to spend on my school work without getting in trouble with my fics. 
> 
> Sonic and Silver have officially met, with a handshake and everything! :D Now that Silver has shown that he's capable of listening and showing goodwill he will keep being pestered for sure by a certain blue speedster, and the Chaotix as well! 
> 
> I will more extensively proofread this later, I am exhausted rn. Have a lovely week, and I'll be back on Sunday!


	5. Chapter 5: New Experiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there's also a few mentions of blood, though nothing graphic still!

His cheeks still as hot as the lava in his city Silver rushed down the stairs, tumbling into the living room and scrambling to Espio’s side where the other laid on the furniture. He barely noticed both Vector and the chameleon call out his name, pulling his knees against his body and grasping his head as he ignored his chest screaming at him in pain. The hedgehog flinched to the side as Espio grasped his arm and turned him around so they were making eye contact. “What happened to you?!” the other firmly asked as he gestured towards Silver’s body.

With wide eyes Silver stared at him, his panting breath very slowly calming down to more manageable levels. “…I attacked Sonic,” he mumbled eventually as he ran his hands over his quills over and over. They tingled and burned where the speedster’s hand had been, though the feeling was incomparable to the absolute chaos that was his mind right now. Sonic had said he was proud of him… after everything he had done to antagonise the other? 

“ _Why_?” Espio asked in a tone that made Silver cower. 

“Thought he was going to hurt me, but he didn’t,” he mumbled even more softly, shame and embarrassment settling into him even further with the other’s sharp voice. “It’s not his fault,” he added in a whisper when he took in Espio’s face. It had been morphed into an expression of disappointment, though Silver could see it was overshadowed by immense exhausting. Wrapping his hand firmly around his arm he stared at his lap. It was all his fault, and now Espio was angry with him too.

“It’s alright!” Sonic cheerfully threw into the conversation as he bounded into the room as well, everybody present looking at the Blue Blur with various amounts of doubt. “We talked things out, so it’s all cool. But you do really need to get those checked, Silver.”

The grey hedgehog flinched as Espio pulled his arms to the side so he and Vector could take a better look at his torso, and he had to rip himself away from the thoughts bouncing around in his head to do the same. The wounds were no longer bleeding, but the sticky red liquid still seeped out from the discoloured cloths wrapped around his midriff. With a grimace he noted the familiar sting of pain coming from the area.

“I’ll go grab the medical kit,” Vector resolutely said as he crouched in front of the hedgehog, getting up and briskly walking out of the room. The three people other people in the room were left in an awkward silence as the door quietly shut behind him. Silver thought he could hear Charmy’s voice coming from the kitchen as he refused to look up at either Sonic or Espio, keeping his eyes trained on his lap and not daring to move one single quill.

“Silver?” He heard Sonic ask after a while as the Blue Blur dropped down to one knee in front of him, bright green eyes making their way into his vision as he stared down. “I’m not mad at you, buddy,” the other hedgehog gently assured him. He only mumbled in response, shrinking in on himself even further. They were all being so kind and patient with him… and yet he couldn’t let go of his worries and memories, the instincts ingrained in his body and mind that came from the desperate struggle that survival had been. He wanted to trust them and yet he couldn’t.

Espio shifted a little closer to him. “I’m not angry either, but…” He paused. “Silver, you _must_ know that we want to help you. We mean well, and we’re going to take care of you. But we need you to cooperate with us, to ensure we get the best results.”

“I know…” Silver murmured back as he peeked to the side to take in Espio. He didn’t deserve the kindness and forgiveness they constantly showed to him without a second thought, not after the way he had acted to Vector and Charmy and Sonic. Not to mention Espio, the first time they had run into each other. He had been convinced he hated the Blue Blur especially, with his cocky attitude and utter disregard for the safety of the world, but then all three of them had come in and shown only goodwill and a desire to help the frightened psychic. And he had no idea what to make of it...

“But what if-“ he began, dread and anxiety gripping him only tighter as his jumbled thoughts raced around in his head.

“The motto of Team Chaotix is that once we start a job, we finish the job,” the reply came instantly, and despite his fears Silver grinned very slightly at his legs as he took in the smug, self-assured tone of the chameleon. “If you worry that it will be too much for us or that we will give up on you, you are wrong. You have my word.”

“And I’ll be here to help also!” Sonic assured him, his bright grin making the whole dim room light up. “I know things are scary and bleak right now, but everything will get better once you feel more at ease and get to know the place. Or my name isn’t Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!” Silver couldn’t help himself; a small smile found its way on his face despite how much he tried to suppress it, and even the corners of Espio’s mouth twitched upwards the tiniest bit at the silly wink and thumbs-up of the grinning blue hedgehog. His good mood was simply too infectious, no matter his opinion on the other.

Discreetly Silver took in Sonic, who sat in front of him with that confident smirk. Espio radiated drowsy peace as he sat next to Silver, earlier anger having dissipated as they talked things out. Charmy had been nothing but kind and cheerful, and Vector presumably was getting him aid right now. He’d be brave and do his best for them, he decided as he loosened up his posture the tiniest bit. Giving them and this new world a chance was the least he could do to repay their kindness.

Loud steps on the wooden stairs made his ears twitch. “This thing is feelin’ much too light,” the crocodile grumbled as he entered the room with a white container of sorts adorned with a red cross in his hands, quickly making his way over to the others and handing it to Espio. “I hope we have enough to treat the kid.”

“I see we’re nearly out of bandages,” the chameleon retorted with a sigh as he opened the box took out similar strips of white cloth that had been wrapped around Silver’s chest and waist. “It should do for now, but we will need more quickly. And disinfectant, painkillers, all sorts of medicines, not to mention extra food…”

“I’ll see what I can do to help you,” Sonic promised as he made place for Vector to also sit down on the floor in front of Silver. “But let’s focus on this first. Espio, you keep Silver calm. Silver, you just sit on the couch and wait this one out. We’ll take care of things.”

The time traveller gulped at the stern instructions, no matter Sonic's confidence that accompanied them. Feeling Espio’s fingers trail over his hand he reached out and grabbed the chameleon’s after a moment of hesitation, clumsily leaning back to give Vector and Sonic space to work. Much more gently than he would have expected the crocodile undid the cloths around his chest, and everyone present winced as they saw the myriad of injuries they had been hiding. “That’s bad, right?” Silver murmured as he took in the deep cuts and bruises that adorned his body, brown blood smeared around the edges. He had suffered from much worse than this, but he also got the feeling that the people from his city did not think about injuries the same way they did in this era.

“Just sit tight, buddy. We’ll have fixed you up in no time,” Sonic promised as he reached over to the thing called a medical kit and pulled out a plethora of rustling wrappers and smaller boxes. It didn’t seem empty to Silver at all, he noted as he took in the bright colours of some of the packages and white wrapping of some others.

“Close your eyes and don’t look at it, then it won’t be scary,” Espio murmured as he gave Silver’s hand a squeeze. Although doubtful Silver closed one eye first and then after some hesitation the other, keeping his ears and powers pricked as his vision was shrouded in darkness. In front of him he could feel Vector and Sonic occasionally reach over to the kit, as well as the sting of his injuries on his body as something got pressed against it and he had to suppress a whimper or a flinch. He tried to focus on the noise of Charmy in the kitchen and Espio’s hand holding his own instead, the chameleon’s fingers gently trailing over the symbol on the back of this hand. It felt surprisingly comforting.

“There we go,” Sonic eventually said as Silver noticed him stand up, cloths wrapped firmly around the psychic’s midriff once more. He could feel the other hesitate for a moment before that hand yet again made its way to his quills, gently running past them as he tried not to flinch or move away. With a soft whine he attempted to indicate his displeasure, and he breathed out in relief as Sonic chuckled and moved his palm away again. His spines were going to look very messed-up if Sonic kept doing that, he huffed to himself in his mind. “Move around carefully and don’t do anything odd, so you don’t tear them open again,” the Blue Blur sternly told him as he opened his eyes, and he nodded obediently as he raised himself with his powers and carefully landed on the ground. His chest looked like it had before fighting Sonic, the white bandages firmly wrapped around it and not a spot of red in sight.

“Thank you,” he murmured to everyone present as he slowly twisted around, trying to see how much strain he could put on the bandages without them snapping or his injuries complaining. It was less than he would have liked, but he reminded himself that he would have been much worse-off in his ruined city. Everyone said a few confirmations in return, Vector and Sonic cleaning up the old bandages and the wrappers they had used while Espio sat on the couch, bleakly staring ahead.

It was clear that the chameleon was running on his last legs, Silver noted. Perhaps it was best if he joined Espio on the soft furniture, to keep guard while the other rested. He was just about to sit down also when a rapidly-increasing noise of buzzing reached his ear. “Hey, Silver! You’re okay!” a voice cheered behind him, and he twirled around as Charmy flung himself right at his face. A quickly-placed psychic grasp prevented the bee from crashing into him, and he could feel his heart hammer in his chest as Charmy whooped and hollered while tumbling through the air. Behind him, Vector sighed.

“Charmy! Be careful with him,” Espio snapped, though it came out surprisingly faint. Silver got the feeling the other could barely hold his eyes open as he looked him over, noticing with a stab in his heart the chameleon’s own injuries. Espio had to be exhausted for sure.

“Sorry! I was just gonna ask if Silver wanted to colour with me!” the bee giggled, sounding not apologetic in the slightest.

“That’s a good idea! You’ll like it, Silv!” Sonic encouraged him as he snatched Charmy out of the psychic’s hold in the air, planting both his legs firmly on the ground. Silver tipped his head at the suggestion. What were they talking about?

“Why don’t you show Silver your colouring book with the Chao? He’ll like that,” Espio agreed with a soft murmur, and Silver’s ears perked up at the word. Did they have any Chao in here? Although, he had no idea what colouring was. Chao already had a colour, they were light blue! He wasn’t going to give them a different colour, they looked fine the way they were to him.

“I don’t know-“ He began to object before he was cut off by Charmy grabbing his hand.

“Then I’ll show you!” the bee assured him as he whisked Silver off towards the kitchen before another word could pass his lips, Sonic and Vector chuckling behind him as he was mercilessly tugged away. The whole table seemed to have been transformed as he stumbled inside, trying to not do accidentally anything that would open up his injuries again. It was covered to the brim with papers, many of which contained a plethora of lines and coloured splotches. Charmy almost pulled him into a chair that he could barely move out of the way with his psychokinesis, and he collapsed on the wooden surface as the bee dropped down on another chair next to him. 

As he took in the table he took in some other objects that laid strewn about on the table. They were all thin and long, too many for him to count and each with a brown tip at one end and their main body all a different colour. He picked one up with a curious hum, studying it as it gently floated in front of his face. “What are those? Do we need to break them or something?” he asked Charmy, who was enthusiastically moving around the papers on the table.

“No, no! You use them like so!” the bee chided, one of the papers closer as Silver studied what was captured on it. It was probably an animal, though at first glance he had no idea what it could be. It stood on four legs, and had something resembling a furry flower around its head and a long tail with a fluffy tip. Charmy grabbed the yellow object and began to scratch its tip over the animal on the paper, which under Silver’s gaze became yellow also where the bee had been. “This is a lion, you need to colour it in with the pencils,” Silver was told with an air of authority he simply could not go against. “But Espio said you wanted to colour a Chao! Here is one!”

Opening up another bunch of papers Charmy pushed one under his nose as Silver gasped. There was indeed a Chao pictured on there, peering at him cutely from the paper with a waving little arm! It was only black-and-white, though, lacking its usual bright blue colour and yellow accents. Was it another trick of Eggman Nega? The madman had already attempted to turn the entire world into a card on his second-to-last adventure, so it was very much possible that this was an actual Chao trapped in the paper. But those had had colour, while this one was looking very bleak. He could wonder about that once the little creature had been rescued, though. Carefully he placed his hand on the paper and focused his energies, willing the Chao to be free… except nothing happened, no matter how much he concentrated. He looked at the paper in confusion.

“What are you waiting for?!” Charmy hollered next to him as he jumped around on his chair. He had already coloured in most of the lion, Silver saw, with chaotic splotches of colours. What a colourful animal it must be in real life! Studying Charmy’s movements a little more as the bee haphazardly ran his pencil over the paper, not caring much for the lines that encompassed the lion, Silver carefully reached out and pulled the blue one towards him with his powers. Checking if he had the sharp tip on the right side he placed it on the paper like the bee had, dragging it down and watching in wonder as a blue streak was left where the pencil had been.

Voices drifting in from the living room pulled him out of his reverie. Making sure to keep his movements casual and his ears and eyes on his work as the Chao slowly became more blue under his gaze, Silver listened intently to the hushed conversation taking place behind him. “I told you not to get into a fight-!” Espio growled, though both Sonic and Vector hushed him quickly as Silver felt three pairs of eyes burn into his back.

“He attacked me first, but I overpowered him and pinned him down, and then he was willing to listen!” Sonic answered in a whisper. “He really doesn’t have a clue about other people taking care of him, does he?”

“Not odd, considering how he has lived up until now.” That was Vector, the crocodile’s gruff voice unable to reach the same soft tones as his companions. Silver’s sharp ears had no problem picking up the conversation regardless. “The question is, how can we best help him? We’re detectives, we don’t do therapy for traumatised li’l hoglets.”

He bristled at that, before he remembered he was supposed to act like he was _not_ listening and quickly relaxed his quills again. How dare Vector call him a baby! The fact that he didn’t actually know his age was not important, Silver decided instantly. A small laugh that rose from the living room, courtesy of Sonic, gave him the feeling that he hadn’t been as subtle as he had liked.

“Silver is strong and inquisitive, he’ll be fine,” he listened to the speedster say, with a slightly louder voice and such confidence that for a fleeting moment the grey hedgehog himself couldn’t help but believe it to be true. “Offer guidance to him when he needs it and let him do the rest. There’s no doubt in my mind that he’ll take the initiative, but don’t be afraid to push him out of his comfort zone a little.” That sounded somewhat concerning, and Silver frowned as he carefully pulled the pink pencil towards him and started working on his Chao’s wings, the yellow one confiscated by Charmy once again. 

Vector grumbled some things that he could not make out. “Don’t be like that,” Espio scolded in a much quieter voice also. “We have always managed so far, we will not falter that easily. Even with Silver to take care of we will get by. If he wishes to help us he will make a great asset to the organisation.”

“That’s the spirit!” Sonic praised them as Silver looked down at his work still, the Chao not even having half its colour back. What did Espio mean? “I need to juice now, guys. I’ll be back later with some supplies, like I promised,” the Blue Blur continued, which wasn’t the answer he was looking for. 

Both Vector and Espio said their goodbyes, and Silver flinched as an unexpected gust of wind hit the back of his head while two doors slammed in the distance. “My files!” Vector yelled panickily behind him as Espio merely sighed. Silver dared turn around and take in the room as Charmy jumped up and threw himself into the newly-created chaos with a manic giggle, lion entirely forgotten in an instant. Sonic running away had caused the papers to get scattered through the air and on the ground, the psychic saw as he quickly scrambled up also and came over to help. At least he could easily put the papers back into stacks with his powers.

Espio had gotten up as well from where he had been sitting, sluggishly bending down to collect some of the papers off the ground. “There’s no use in putting them together haphazardly,” he mumbled so quietly that Silver could barely make out what he said. “They need to be organised.”

“Espio… you _really_ need to go to sleep,” Silver timidly told him as he took in the dark purple bags underneath his friend’s eyes, which had only gotten worse since he had last seen them. The chameleon apathetically waved his hand a little, seemingly not even bothering to vocally respond. Silver felt a spike of anger course through him. His friend was running himself entirely ragged, and he didn’t even want to listen to his concerns! “I won’t take no for an answer!” he forcefully called out as he focused his mind on the chameleon. Before Espio could react he had already been shrouded in psychokinesis and lifted off the ground, floundering as he floated through the air towards the couch.

“Wha- Put me down!” he yelled out, sounding much less tired already, and Silver smirked as the other got dropped on top of the couch with an _oompf_. With his Chao entirely forgotten as well Silver rapidly flew over and nestled next to him, keeping his powers pressed on the chameleon’s body so he couldn’t escape. Espio growled as he tried to kick around, but with the psychokinesis around him it was made impossible. With how half-hearted his movements were Silver only became more determined to make the other rest.

“Silver is right, Espio. Ya gotta take a nap,” Vector sternly said as he made his way over. “You better sleep downstairs, so we can keep an eye on ya. And no ninja tricks!”

It was clear to Silver Espio did not actually agree with what was happening, based on the irritated frown on his face. But as Silver and Vector stood their ground it eventually dissipated. “Fine, I’ll stay here,” the chameleon sighed as he pressed himself into the soft fabric further, closing his eyes as his face morphed into an expression of stoicism. “But not a peep from any of you, you hear me?”

“We’ll be quiet as mice,” Vector promised, and Silver twitched an ear in good humour as Espio scoffed and tried to roll his eyes with them shut tightly, though he was smiling also. He tipped his head to the side as Vector turned to him also. “Kid, you go to sleep as well. Today’s been tiring.”

Silver grinned at Vector’s misplaced concern, though he did appreciate it. He had never slept so long and so comfortable as he had the last time in the guest room, and he felt like he could go on forever. But as he was about to protest the crocodile’s decision, the stern glance Vector sent his way effectively shut down any possible complains. The huge maw with fangs certainly helped in making the crocodile more intimidating, Silver noted with slightly-fearful displeasure. Squeaking softly he obediently and rapidly folded his limbs under him and closed his eyes, though he kept his head up without laying it down also and his ears pricked.

Vector chuckled, and Silver could feel him walk around as he kept his ears pricked. “Don’t startle,” the crocodile warned him as something soft was laid over his body, and Silver opened one eye in wonder as he took in the warm cover that got placed over him. It reminded him of the cover that he had been given to make a nest with in the guest room. “It’s a blanket, it’ll keep ya warm” Vector explained as he draped another one over Espio, the chameleon softly murmuring in response.

Closing his eyes again Silver relaxed his mind and let his powers trail through the room, taking in all the furniture and other objects in it. Vector and Charmy were holding a hushed conversation for a moment, before the bee quietly buzzed back into the kitchen and Vector settled at his table in the living room. Another silence followed, though this one was filled with comfort. Under Silver’s watch Espio’s chest began to rise and drop more slowly, and from his deep breaths the hedgehog could deduce he had fallen asleep. Charmy was humming from where they had been colouring before and Vector was going over another stack of papers with his feet raised on the table, though this one was much both much thicker and tinier than the ones he had been looking at during breakfast. In the back of his mind the psychic wondered why the crocodile liked looking at symbols and squabbles so much, as he let his thoughts and powers drift.

Sonic came back a while later, sneaking inside without so much as a peep and exchanging some whispered thanks and other gossip with the crocodile. He could feel both of them look at him from Vector’s table, before Sonic quietly padded over to him and dropped to one knee a small distance away. “Silver?” the speedster whispered, and after some hesitation he softly chirped in response. There was that hand again, very slowly pressing itself against his forehead and mercilessly dragging upwards. At first he had been scared that Sonic was planning to go for his eyes or muzzle to injure and weaken him, but now the incessant petting had become more of an annoyance. His quills were getting pushed all out of bound!

“Don’t look so grumpy,” Sonic teasingly murmured, and he grumbled some things in response. Focusing his powers on the hand he gently pushed it away, using his birthright to carefully smooth his five quills again. “I’ve got some presents for you, but you can look at them later. I gotta run now, but you'll see me again soon,” Sonic murmured as Silver cleaned himself up. He merely hummed with his eyes closed still, not particularly feeling like discussing with Sonic that he didn’t know what presents meant. With how fixated he was on his quills he failed to notice the hand mercilessly finding its way to his crown again, and his eyes flew open as it gave an extensive ruffle to the no-longer-tidy spikes. “See ya!” Sonic chuckled quietly as he snuck out of the room, the psychic sending after him an exaggerated look of utter betrayal while growling at him good-naturedly. Now he had to start all over!

Time flew by as Silver renewed his efforts to clean up his pelt, making sure not a single quill or hair was out of place. Eventually Espio shifted next to him, and he chirped as the other’s eyes opened. They settled on him, and Espio gave him a warm smile as he stretched out. He was looking much better already, Silver noted as he flicked his ears and yawned. 

“How long was I asleep?” Espio asked as he took in the ceiling, while Silver gently slid the blanket off of his body and clumsily folded it as he laid it to the side. Now that the other was awake he had less reason to be on guard, knowing Espio could take care of himself.

“I dunno… a while? It seemed pretty long,” he responded, realising that he actually had no idea. The orb had risen up further through the sky and was now dropping again, but he didn’t know how to translate that into something Espio would understand. He didn’t really understand how it worked himself anyway.

Espio hummed as he took in the explanation, sitting up straight as well and letting his legs dangle over the edge. “Did you sit by me this whole time, then? I appreciate it, but you shouldn’t have.”

Opening his mouth to retort that he had stayed to keep watch so the chameleon could sleep, Silver mulled how to best deliver the message to ensure Espio got it without feeling bad for him for no reason. If there was anything he never wanted to see again it was the look of pity Espio sometimes carried when the hedgehog went about his business like he had always done, making sure he and his friend were safe. His quills prickled as he frowned, and he twitched an ear as the memory of Sonic’s hand botching them came back in full force. Just before he had gotten the jump on Sonic in the guest room the speedster had told him to tell Espio he was okay and ease his worries, and later he had attempted to calm him down by petting his spines. Maybe touching other people’s heads was considered a gesture of comfort here, and he could use that to show the other how important it was to Silver that he was safe?

Carefully leaning closer and reaching out to Espio the hedgehog ran his hand over the chameleon’s forehead, making sure it did not get ensnared in the bright yellow horn as he alertly took in how he would react. “I kept watch over you, so you could rest well,” he told his friend earnestly as his fingers moved upwards. “Next time, please wake me up to keep guard. You need to sleep also.”

At first Espio seemed quite surprise, but Silver beamed as a smile made its way to Espio’s face also. The chameleon settled a bit more comfortably against the soft couch, seemingly enjoying the careful touch. He had been right! “That’s very kind of you, though I can assure you that this place is safe,” Espio murmured as he quirked an eyebrow, one eye half-closed as Silver’s fingers trailed just above it and the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. “I myself have never found a reason to keep watch, except perhaps for Charmy who likes to wake me up in the middle of the night.”

Waking up people seemed exactly like something Charmy would do, Silver thought to himself with a chuckle as he continued his stroking. Cautiously running his finger’s over the other’s smooth skin he mulled over how different it felt to his own quills. A squeak tumbled past his lips as he noticed Espio’s own hand slowly travelling up to the crown on his head, the chameleon’s fingers carefully trailing along the tough spikes like he was doing to the other also. “If you can pet my head, I can pet yours,” Espio grinned smugly as Silver tried to flinch away, pressing himself down as far as possible but failing to dislodge the hand.

“I just preened those, Sonic kept messing them up too,” he whimpered back, though he felt more embarrassed than truly scared. Not even his psychokinesis was enough to deter the chameleon; when he tried to freeze the one hand in its movements Espio’s other promptly shot under his chin, and his powers faded as his concentration got shattered in a million pieces due to the gentle scratching motion that made his nose twitch.

“I’m not doing anything with them, they’ll be fine,” the chameleon assured him, clearly using the distraction to his advantage to pet Silver’s quills more incessantly. “Maybe we should give you a bath, your fur is a bit dirty,” he mused as his fingers found their way behind Silver’s ear, and the hedgehog had to try his hardest to suppress a chirp at the unexpectedly nice feeling. Two could play that game, though: with a grin Silver moved his hand down from Espio’s forehead to his horn, carefully dragging his fingers along the surface and marvelling at how sturdy it felt. With intrigue he noted how Espio scrunched up his muzzle and clamped his eyes shut as his fingers continued their stroking… only to jump backwards with a squeal when the chameleon sneezed, _very_ loudly.

Espio’s smug smile only intensified as Silver scrambled back as far as he could, nearly crashing down from the couch as he huffed offendedly. How dare his friend startle him like that! The hedgehog could have sworn Espio was suppressing his laughter, the other's chest quivering as his breath huffed and he hid his muzzle behind his hand. They both looked up as he heard Vector chuckle from where he had been sitting at the table, the crocodile having foregone his papers in favour of taking in the two on the couch and their antics. “You’re not usually this playful, Espio! Though, you two do look _very_ cute together,” he snickered in a teasing tone, and despite his sense of utter betrayal Silver giggled as Espio’s cheeks got overtaken by a rosy taint that was visible even with the hand over his face. He had never seen the chameleon with that colour before.

Silver flinched at the unexpected loud voice next to him. “We do not!” Espio heatedly shot back at the crocodile, scrambling up from the couch. The psychic felt the mood shift from playful to something much more strained. From the ninja’s huge blush Silver could deduce he felt mortified, though he did not know why. Had he taken it took far?

“Espio?” he called out worriedly after the other, who had crossed the living room in record time and was now wrenching open the door as Vector laughed from where he sat.

“Don’t ya worry, kid. He’s just embarrassed,” Vector assured Silver, loud enough for Espio to hear it as he dashed into the hallway. “That ain’t you fault, though. Ya can go after him and tell him it’s alright to be comfortable with others,” the crocodile followed in a softer tone, Silver nodding along timidly. What had happened just now? He carefully got up, keeping half an eye on Vector as he made his way to the door also.

“Oh, wait!” Vector suddenly called out, and Silver nearly jumped against the ceiling again due to the other unexpected noise. These people were all surprisingly loud, and he wasn't fond of it in the slightest. “Take these with you, kid. If Espio wants to give you a bath like he said he’s gonna need them,” Vector instructed. The crocodile indeed had grabbed some objects off the table, moving his hand towards Silver a couple of times before throwing them fully. The hedgehog easily snatched them out of the air with his powers as Vector carefully aimed them at him, keeping a sharp eye on what exactly they were. One was a bottle, and another something made of smooth wood with a multitude of rigid quills of sorts sticking out of one side.

With no idea what to do with them he carefully grasped them in his own hands. “Um… thanks,” he mumbled softly towards Vector, though the crocodile merely waved his hand.

“They were gifts from Sonic,” he simply said as he sat down again and lifted his feet up on the table once more. “Espio will know what to do with them. Ya can find him upstairs.”

With a final goodbye Silver made his way out of the room also. _That was… odd_ , he thought to himself as he shut the door behind him and stood in the hallway, his mind racing past the events of just prior. Espio didn’t seem like the type to get mortified so easily, the chameleon had once good-naturedly told him that every day he spent with Vector and Charmy led to his dignity falling more into shambles with their never-ending antics and as such he was used to humiliation, but Silver had never seen him act like this before. Maybe he really had done something wrong, despite Vector saying that he didn’t? Sonic petted his quills almost all the time at this rate, despite their strained history, so surely that wasn’t so weird? 

Resolutely he shook his head and made his way to the stairs, keeping the bottle and the wooden stick firmly clasped to his chest. He was going to ask the chameleon if he messed up, and apologise profusely if that did turn out to be the case. They had promised to take care of him no matter what, he assured himself, and making mistakes had to be included in there also. But still, he wondered what got Espio so embarrassed as he curiously padded after his friend up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! So much is happening to poor little Silver... but he'll be fine! If Espio can survive him, that is.
> 
> I headcanon that Silver’s powers give him amazing spatial awareness and perception of his surroundings. If he can grab objects behind him without having them in his vision, he must have. I imagine he can “send” out his powers to take in a room and everything that’s in it, though they are invisible to everyone else. As such he can feel very accurately what is happening around him without needing to process it through vision or audio!
> 
> Next chapter is coming either Saturday or Sunday next week, depending on when it's finished! Have a great week, everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: Adorable

_Adorable_ , was all his thoughts could tell him as he scrambled to get out of the living room. Adorable, the inquisitive way Silver had petted his face in a copy of Sonic’s mannerisms, adorable how he had barely been able to supress a chirp when Espio’s fingers had struck a sweet spot behind his ear, adorable how he had reacted when he had made Espio sneeze. Adorable how he had used his powers to eat his food, adorable how curiously he had studied the second floor, adorable how he had twitched his nose as he had slept underneath the bed. Adorable, adorable, adorable.

 _That’s enough!_ , he snarled to the clamour in his head as he paced in the upstairs corridor near the small guestroom. Silver was merely a friend of his, though friends did not usually pet each other so intimately. Silver only _thought_ they did because Sonic had done it with him, in a bid to offer the hedgehog a smidge of physical comfort without freaking him out. Yes, Espio tried to convince himself, the time traveller simply had no idea what he was doing or why some would consider it inappropriate. It made sense considering his lonely existence before travelling back to the past. Nor had he actually meant anything with it either, only attempting to make Espio feel better in a way that had been inflicted on him also, so why did the chameleon get so utterly flustered to his core by the action? Even worse, why had he dared reciprocate?

It was all Vector’s fault, Espio snarled mentally as the teasing tone of the crocodile firmly echoed through his head. He had gleefully jumped on the possibility to poke fun at him the instant his walls were down, not that the ninja had expected anything less of his occasionally-childish colleague. He knew that with his rigorous training regime and general withdrawn nature both Vector and Charmy were genuinely concerned about his wellbeing, often asking him to take it slower and take some time for himself… except their teases and juvenile pranks to attain that goal usually made him only more determined to push himself to his limit or seclude himself, if only to prove to them that he could take care of himself. Silver’s concern on the other hand had been friendly and caring and well-meant and serious and… adorable.

“Espio?”

The chameleon whirled around as the object of his jumbled thoughts made his way up the stairs also, looking at him with worried eyes as they were laid on the other. “Did I do something wrong? You left so unexpectedly,” the hedgehog sincerely asked as he made his way over to where Espio had been fretting, not breaking eye contact for even a second. His irises were yellow, Espio noted in his trepidation, almost the same shade as his own. After a moment of silence, wherein the chameleon wracked his mind about what he could possibly say in return without making things worse, the hedgehog added: “If it’s the case, then I apologise. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“It’s… not your fault,” he tensely responded to Silver earnest but unnecessary apology. It was Vector who had said Espio and Silver looked cute together, which had unleashed the chain reaction of embarrassing flustered feelings in the former in the first place. Despite being the instigator of the situation Silver could not be held responsible for it, the chameleon reprimanded himself. Though the fact that he looked so adorable now surely didn’t help- no. “Vector… simply exaggerated some things beyond what they were, is all. He and Charmy have a tendency to poke fun at me and each other, and this time, it… got to me, so to say. It has nothing to do with you, you needn’t worry.”

“That’s not nice of them,” Silver bristled as he stepped a bit closer still. “They should be kind to you!”

Of course Silver also looked adorable when he was angry, and it became even more difficult to suppress the blush on his face. “It’s alright,” Espio offhandedly assured him, refusing to look the psychic directly into his eye to prevent his thoughts from coming back and opting to look at the ceiling instead. “I tend to point out their flaws and failures as well. You can laugh at each other without it being in mean spirit. What Vector said… was not meant in mean spirit either.” He knew it to be true himself; no matter how rattled he had become Vector had simply been teasing like they often teased each other, nothing more.

Silver however seemed unconvinced. “I guess… I don’t like it, though,” he mumbled quietly. That made sense: Espio didn’t doubt that in the ruined future every jab and insult was meant exclusively to hurt and demean others, if only as a means to protect yourself. The hedgehog continued talking, spines drooping and unaware of Espio’s inner sense of pity that had surfaced once more. “But Vector said that it was alright to be comfortable with others… Oh, and that I had to give you this!” Espio blinked as Silver’s whole mood and demeanour changed, proudly showing Espio the objects he was carrying in his hands with a shine in his eyes. With intrigue Espio took in the bottle of shampoo and the hairbrush.

“Quill shampoo for extra sturdiness and shine, huh? Fancy,” he murmured to himself as he gently took the items from the hedgehog, turning the bottle around in his hands. The fine print on the back boasted that it gave over 48 hours of volume and protection for even the most stubborn of quills... He rolled his eyes at the bold yet probably entirely untrue words. “Let’s go to the bathroom then,” he told Silver as he clutched the objects close, embarrassment having faded fully as he talked to the grey hedgehog.

“What are we doing?” said hedgehog curiously asked in return, and with a start Espio realised that he couldn’t have any idea about what was going to happen.

“Your fur is quite dirty, from what I can tell. With this-“ he showed Silver the shampoo bottle “-we’ll be able to clean it up.”

“But I’m already clean!” his friend protested as he bristled up his quills again. “I spent the whole time you were asleep putting my spines back in place!” They did indeed look very sleek, Espio observed as he studied the flexed-up spikes of the other. The words had caught him by surprise though; Silver absolutely did not seem like a vain person who was concerned much with his appearance. Leaning a bit closer he could easily see dark grey discolorations inbetween the thick layer of quills, and his muzzle twitched as a vague scent of what he believed to be sulphide hit his face and nearly made him retch.

“But did you also clean out the dust and grime?” he as such asked as he quickly rubbed his horn and gestured for Silver to follow him, making his way to the bathroom door with resolutely steps so the hedgehog had no choice but to go after him.

“Uh, no. If I had water left I’d only ever use it for my white tuft of fur or my gloves and shoes. That wasn’t very often…”

That had been just as he had expected. “I’ll help you get clean, in that case,” Espio promised as he ushered Silver inside, reaching over to the wall to switch on the dim light. It took a few seconds before it flickered on, bathing the place in its vague yellow glow and making their shadows reflect on the wall. Their bathroom was nothing special either, just like the rest of the house. Although there was only a small shower-bath-tub combination and some other commodities like a dinky rug, some cabinets and a sink, Silver still took it all in with amazement pouring out of every movement. The feeling of pity was back again as Espio took in his curious eyes, though he also felt amusement at how Silver tackled even the most mundane and unimportant new things with the same enthusiasm he had for almost everything. If he could interact with other people this way too he’d quickly be able to befriend them for sure.

“Take of your clothes, you can place them on top of the laundry basket in the corner,” he ordered as he gestured towards the thing, Silver carefully doing as he had said after a bit of hesitation. Espio meanwhile placed the shampoo on the bath’s rim and the brush on the sink, grinning as he turned around once more and took in his friend. The hedgehog had become at least an inch smaller without his boots, the difference very much noticeable compared to his normal height. It made sense considering the large heels underneath his footwear, though it was adorable nonetheless. After some hesitation of his own he took off his own shoes and gloves as well, placing them next to Silver’s. If giving Charmy baths had taught him anything it was that these events could get very wet _very_ quickly, and as such it paid to be prepared and ensure he did not end up as a soaking mess. He had made the same mistake with Charmy exactly one time, and the memories of his utterly soaked shoes still haunted him to this day. Luckily Silver tended to be more well-behaved than the little bee in general, a couple of mishaps aside, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Said well-behaved hedgehog meanwhile was standing on the tips of his toes to peek into the tiny mirror above the sink, carefully stretching himself out as far as he could and pulling adorable faces at his reflection. As his eyes fell on the psychic’s midriff Espio realised they’d have to take the bandages off, to prevent them from getting soggy and unusable. They had had only enough to treat him once, and even with Sonic having brought more like he had promised the chameleon still did not want to waste any if he could prevent it. “One sec,” he quickly told Silver as he stepped into his view from the mirror, gesturing towards the white bindings. “I need to remove those, so we can clean the injuries best.”

“Okay?” the psychic hesitantly retorted as he got disrupted in his little game, turning around and puffing out his chest so that Espio could reach better. Keeping a sharp eye on his friend’s behaviour Espio carefully undid the end of one, noting how Silver flinched away a little but also tried to stand as steady as possible. “You’re doing great,” he murmured in encouragement as slowly the bindings got unravelled more and more, Silver only tensely humming in response. Deeming the bandages decent enough to salvage he carefully put them on the laundry basket also, far out of reach from any potential water ballets.

“Well done,” he warmly told Silver, who appeared quite bashful at the praise. Under the hedgehog’s curious eyes the chameleon dropped to his knees and turned open the tap, suppressing another stab of pity that went through him at Silver’s gasp when the crystal-clear water started to flow out of the metal construction and into the tub. Keeping one hand under the stream to check the temperature and the other on the knobs of the tab he explained some of the names of the furniture to Silver, who had curled up next to him and was watching the water in the tub rise with his mouth wide open. Before Espio could help himself the thoughts about how adorable the hedgehog next to him was had returned full force, and he nearly burned his fingers as his hand accidentally shifted the knob to its warmest setting. With a strangled huff he quickly turned off the stream entirely. 

“Alright, you can get in now. Tell me if the water is too cold or hot,” he instructed Silver in his usual business-like tone, praying none of his feelings became visible through his movements or words. However, as he gestured towards the tub the hedgehog scrambled back with a distressed look on his face.

“I can’t just jump in that!” he protested, lowering his ears as Espio raised his eyebrow. The hedgehog seemed quite upset, despite the chameleon expecting that he would have been delighted to try out bathing and cleaning his pelt fully. Sonic was afraid of water too, so maybe it was simply a hedgehog thing to not like baths?

“I will make sure nothing happens to you,” he tried to coax the other, tone softer, but Silver vehemently shook his head.

“It’s so clean, you need to use it for drinking!” he retorted more forcefully, crossing his arms and digging his heels in the small rug on the floor. He probably wouldn’t be moving from that anytime soon, Espio noted to himself with a sigh. Though he did look quite adorable when pouting… With a tiny shake of his own head he pushed away the thoughts to the depth of his mind, hoping they’d never resurface again. He needed to focus now, and finish this mission successfully.

Years of living with a rowdy and hyperactive young child who -like most young children- despised getting baths with a burning passion had given Espio enough experience to work with, and before he knew what had happened the hedgehog found himself standing in the pool of water with both feet firmly on the bathtub floor. Espio winced at just how light he was when he picked Silver up to drop him in the tub; his golden cuffs and boots no doubt added significantly to his weight, and with them off the severity of Silver’s situation could be felt in full force. “See? Nothing bad is happening. You’ll be okay,” he murmured comfortingly as he carefully took a step back to note the other’s reaction.

Espio felt hopeful for a few seconds as nothing happened other than Silver’s small huffing breaths, but then the doubt on the hedgehog’s face took over entirely. “No, I don’t like this,” he squeaked as he jumped out of the bath and dove past the chameleon, plopping down into a corner on his behind with his legs extended in front of him and clutching face with his hands. _Adorable_ , Espio’s thoughts mercilessly whispered again, though this time he tried to suppress them by focusing on the small pools of water Silver had splashed onto the floor and against the wall as he had scrambled out. He had hoped this wouldn’t be a wet endeavour, but clearly he had been wrong. And his friend was looking so cold and pitiful as he sat huddled in the corner…

Taking a deep breath, Espio slowly counted to 10 in his head, ignoring his personal feelings on the matter and focusing on how to best complete this task. At least with Silver not curled up into a spiky ball fully he’d be easier to get in the bath again, though he did remind himself to be careful with the other’s injuries. “Buckle up,” he warned, clasping his hands underneath Silver’s armpits and lifting the protesting hedgehog up once more. This time he made sure to not step away once Silver had been placed in the tub, keeping one arm wrapped firmly around the hedgehog’s shoulder and another much more carefully near his midriff.

“Let me go!” Silver heatedly ordered as he squirmed in the grasp and sent droplets of water flying with his kicking feet, though it did nothing to dislodge him. Charmy had been much more of a handful every time they had tried to bathe him, the little bee both clever and rapid enough to evade them most of the time as Vector and Espio chased him down around the house. This was like cleaning a young puppy who could only yapp at you non-threateningly, Espio smugly grinned to himself as he pinned the still-struggling Silver down a bit less strongly. Though, he also didn’t want his friend’s first bath to be a traumatising experience, so perhaps he should see if he could calm the other down somehow before washing him in full.

“I will if you- WHOA!”

In the scuffle Silver had flung a teal-shrouded hand out, and before Espio knew what was happening the world got turned upside down and he was flung through the air. With his vision shrouded in the otherworldly colour, his yell was cut off as he splashed into the bathtub and his limbs painfully collided with the plastic. With the water inside his eyes and mouth making him flounder haphazardly he rapidly tried to resurface again, grasping the railing of the tub to pull himself up into the air. Between his coughs he glared at Silver, who scowled down at him also with his quills raised still and the responsible power shimmering on his body. “If you won’t let me get out, then you better get in here also and suffer with me,” he glowered, plopping down in the water to sit and sending another splash right into Espio’s face. The hedgehog jumped up again with a startled yelp the moment his torso hit the liquid, hastily lifting himself up with his powers so he was floating above the tub instead. “It hurts!” he snarled accusingly as Espio groaned.

“You need to lower yourself _gently_ , so the injuries have time to adapt to the water,” he grumbled, tail flicking annoyedly at the liquid all around him. Out of everything he had expected, it certainly hadn’t been this. So much for Silver being well-behaved... They would definitely have to teach him it was _not appreciated_ by others if psychic powers were unexpectedly used on them, especially not if it made them end up in a pool of soaking wetness. At least Charmy had never been able to pull that one off. “It won’t hurt then,” the chameleon added in salty encouragement at Silver’s doubtful face. He probably wasn’t allowed to leave the bath, if only because the hedgehog’s whims had determined as such. At least they could save on the water bill in this way, he tried to cheer himself up.

With a huff and body shrouded in teal, Silver carefully dipped his feet in again. Very gently lowering himself inch by inch under Espio’s exasperated gaze (this was taking forever!) his legs entered the water too, as did his tail and very slowly the rest of his body. Eventually the psychic sat down fully, hands shrouded in his powers still and clearly on guard, though he relaxed as nothing happened. “You’re right… it doesn’t hurt anymore,” he murmured softly as he trailed a finger through the water, appearing somewhat bashful about his earlier snappy behaviour. His adorable tone of voice instantly ensured Espio could not stay mad at him, though he hoped Silver wasn’t actually aware of that.

Under Espio’s gentler gaze Silver studied the ripples his movements created in the water with intrigue, using his other hand to lift up some of it and let it twirl through the air. Despite how adorable he looked, with the hedgehog having sat down entirely and fooling around like it was nothing the embarrassment of the situation hit Espio in full. He fought to suppress the blush from coming back once more as Silver continued his curious exploration of the tub and surroundings, wholly oblivious to the position he had put the chameleon in. Friends didn’t pet each other, and they _certainly_ didn’t share a bath! To make matters worse Silver had scooted closer to him in his wonder, leaning around Espio to peer at the shampoo and nearly colliding with his chest, where his heart was currently hammering about as fast as Charmy when giving a solo on his drum.

“So you’re going to use that, right? How’s it work?” the psychic asked casually, as if this situation was entirely normal and he hadn’t nearly planted himself right in Espio’s lap while sitting in a bathtub with him.

“Y-yes,” he stuttered out, embarrassment flaring up even more as Silver’s ear flicked at his stumbling tone and a small chuckle came past his lips. Desperate to compose himself Espio quickly grabbed the shampoo, fumbling with the plastic lid to open it and pour out some soap on his hand. “I’ll do the five quills on your forehead first,” he curtly told the other, Silver tipping his head to the side in clear confusion at his mood swings. Regardless he sat quietly as Espio placed the fingers of his other hand under his chin and very gently tipped his head backwards. No-one liked getting shampoo in their eyes, he knew.

Carefully he placed his hand against Silver’s brow, his sharp eyes observing how the other’s ears lowered and his breath hitched just a tiny bit. The psychic seemed very much unsure about what to make of the situation as the chameleon ran his hand over the quills, making sure to not drag it in the wrong direction and get stabbed by the sharp tips accidentally. But as the stroking continued and Espio added his other hand to rub in the shampoo into his spines the hedgehog leaned back more, a deep sigh slipping out of his mouth as his eyes closed and his body relaxed. He looked so content, Espio noted as his rattled feelings faded and something warmer and calmer settled in his own chest also. Had his friend ever dared dream his life would become like this after he had saved the future, soothing and loving and with people who did care for him at his side?

More resolutely he continued his massage, grinning at Silver’s occasional poorly-suppressed chirps and how his nose and fingers twitched as Espio dug his fingers a bit more firmly into his crown. As the quills became more lathered in shampoo the soap had turned a icky dark grey under his touch, and Espio frowned as he took it in. “Don’t be alarmed,” he whispered very softly as he grabbed the showerhead and turned it on, Silver peeking open one eye at the new noise and studying the stream of water with intrigue. He didn’t object when Espio tipped his head back again and hung the showerhead above his quills, closing his eye once more as the shampoo was washed off and sighing deeply in pleasure again. Espio’s sense of peace faded when he witnessed the stream of dark grey muck and ash that ran out of his fur with the water, very quickly turning all the liquid in the tub the same grimy colour. He was sitting in that too, he thought to himself as he curled up his lip and turned off the shower once more. For Silver it was worth it, and this was a one-time occurrence anyway, he assured himself.

“Could you turn around, please?” he asked Silver, who seemed disappointed to be ripped away from his bliss. The hedgehog’s disappointment quickly turned to surprise as his eyes fell on the water, his face twisting in disgust also.

“Did that _all_ come out of my fur?” he asked as his nose twitched and he shifted until his back was turned to Espio, carefully hitting the water with his hands and studying the droplets left. His five quills on his brow had become a much lighter grey colour, it almost seemed like.

“It’s alright,” Espio assured him. “I’ll help wash your other quills and the rest of your body.” He laughed as the hedgehog flung his head back instantly with his tail wagging, offering his back quills to the other with no hesitation. It was clear what he desired, Espio noted with a gentle eyeroll as he lathered up the left quill first, and he’d be happy to provide and witness his adorable reactions once again. Sonic had been right: Silver had to be pushed out of his comfort zone a little first, but the results were clear in front of him. If the other ever objected to getting petted again he’d use the memory of this moment to remind him how much he had liked it.

Espio laughed in full as Silver nearly toppled over in his bliss of chameleon kneading the soft malleable spines, straightening himself up with a squeak as water droplets and soap splashed around him. “You should learn to do it yourself too, you know! I’m not always here to help wash your quills,” he chided teasingly as he moved on the right quill, his fingers ‘accidentally’ sliding up to scratch behind a small, triangle-shaped ear. He was officially enjoying this way too much, even he could tell that, though in the moment he did not care in the slightest.

“Yes you are,” Silver purred back, his little tail going haywire underneath the water surface. “Who else could you possibly ask to do this? Sonic isn't around, and Charmy can’t sit still.”

“Then I’m putting Vector on this, you’ll see,” he good-naturedly shot back immediately, grinning at how Silver’s ears flew up at the mention of the name and the tail froze mid-movement.

“You wouldn’t!” the hedgehog’s protest came instantly. “He’s much too big and scary! _What if_ he tries to eat me?” With the overly serious tone of the other Espio got the feeling he was trying to make a joke, and he smiled as he witnessed the other’s ears flick humorously. It was immensely relieving that Silver felt comfortable enough to joke around about the crocodile and how frightened he had been of him.

“Maybe he’ll be able to intimidate you into behaving and not throwing other people into bathtubs, because I’m clearly not doing a good enough job in that regard,” he retorted with a mock dramatic sigh, scrubbing Silver’s quills extra hard to add some emphasis to his statement.

“You’re not intimidating at all,” the lively response came from in front of him. “You’re a big softie, and you look very cute when you sneeze.”

The innocent words he said brought back the accursed blush in full force, and Espio silently thanked the heavens that Silver was sitting with his back towards him. “You… do know what cute means, right?” he dared ask hesitantly, not expecting his friend to be so upfront about it. While Silver had knowledge of some things common in the past he had absolutely no grasp on others, and it was better to inquire so they didn’t accidentally miscommunicate and make this entire situation even _more_ awkward.

“Chao are cute, and so is Charmy… clearly a requirement for being cute is that you’re small and can fly,” the hedgehog promptly retorted, not sounding bashful in the slightest. The genuine answer, no matter how silly and illogical, made Espio chuckle.

“I am taller than you, and I am incapable of flight,” he played along despite his better judgement. “Clearly I cannot be cute, then.”

Silver turned around with his mouth wide open, looking immensely offended and ready to offer a million reasons as to why he considered Espio to be cute, but then he closed it again as no retort came. An idea stirred in the chameleon’s mind, and before he could help himself it had already slipped out. “But do you know who _does_ fulfil all those requirements?” he asked teasingly as he stopped his movements for a moment.

“Other than Charmy and the Chao?” Silver asked, his face taking on a frown most serious as he mulled over the question. “Nope. Those little blue birds that are sometimes stuck inside Eggman’s robots, maybe? They can fly.”

“It’s you,” Espio murmured as he leaned closer to Silver’s ear, grinning as it twitched under his breath. The reaction was imminent: a huge blush, a brighter red and more furious than anything he had worn today, instantly formed on the hedgehog’s cheeks. With a laugh the ninja returned to the quills underneath his palms, running his fingers through the thick layer of spines while mindful to not stab himself accidentally with how bristled they had gotten. At least he got Silver back for making him so flustered, even if it was accidentally and the psychic probably also didn’t even know this was a competition he was participating in. Perhaps it was best to leave it that way.

The hedgehog meanwhile was busy burying his face into his hands, the blush having crept up to the tips of his ears and clearly visible for the world to see. “Espiooooo! You’re embarrassing me!” he whined, only improving Espio’s good mood.

“So _you_ can call _me_ cute, but _I_ can’t call _you_ cute… Now that just seems unfair, doesn’t it?”

“I said only when you sneeze!” the very weak rebuttal came.

“Of course,” Espio merely responded, knowing very well that Silver had been trying to call him cute in general but deciding it was best not to talk about it more and risk embarrassing him further. They settled in silence afterwards, the blush dissipating as Espio continued his scrubbing and massaging and getting replaced by the blissful sighs and chirps once more. Silver’s back was washed easily enough as well, the water getting dirtier with every spot that was cleaned, but as the chameleon reached the hedgehog’s midriff he gulped. With Silver’s fur wet Espio could much too easily see his ribs, resting under only a very thin layer of skin and feeling bony to the touch as his fingers hesitantly trailed over them. They’d have to fatten him up a bit for sure, but with how peacefully Silver leaned against the rim of the bathtub he didn’t have the heart to discuss that now.

Much too soon the hedgehog had been washed in full, Espio carefully flushing out the last bits of shampoo from his body and unplugging the tub. Standing up he quickly aimed the showerhead at himself to wash away the residual ash and grime, giving Silver one final spray of water when the tub had emptied entirely. “This feels cold,” Silver complained pitifully as Espio turned off the shower and quickly jumped out to grab him a towel. With his quills and fur stuck to his body he seemed much too small for a teenage hedgehog, easily getting bundled up in a single cloth that the chameleon wrapped around him firmly. His fur did really seem to have become lighter now that all the dirt was washed out.

“This will warm you up,” he promised, easily lifting the lithe body of the other out of the tub and onto another towel he had placed on the ground. Silver’s steady stream of delight easily picked up again as Espio began working on drying him, firmly rubbing his quills on his head with the towel and alternating with gently dabbing it on his body. The other’s injuries seemed fine, but he was going to be careful regardless.

“You’re really good at this,” Silver complimented between his purrs as his much-desired massage continued. “Do you and Vector and Charmy do this too?”

Caught entirely off-guard by the question Espio blinked. “No, we do not,” he clumsily responded, surprised by how quickly Silver managed to derail even the most normal conversations with yet another flustering topic in such a short time. Charmy asked a fair share of awkward questions as well, no matter who they were with or what they were doing. Espio really should have gotten used to it by now, he chided himself, so why did it feel so different when it was Silver who asked a silly question compared to the little bee? “Actually, let’s…. not tell them about this, okay? If they ask just say that I helped give you a bath, and leave it at that,” he added after some hesitance. With the crocodile’s annoying tendencies for flawless deductions and hunches he probably already knew what had transpired anyway, and Espio could only imagine the smug grin he’d send their way as they came downstairs again. 

“Why not?” Silver asked, his curiosity seemingly piqued. 

“Well-” Espio struggled to find the words. “Friends… don’t usually give each other baths, let’s put it that way.” He knew that was an unsatisfactory answer, but he honestly had no idea how to explain the past’s customs regarding this particular subject to the time traveller. He and Vector had given Charmy baths before, but that was a whole different situation; every parenting book they had ever laid eyes on, not that it was that many, had warned against letting children bathe on their own without constant supervision. Apparently that resulted in instant death plus child services at your front door before you could blink, so the decision for the bee’s superiors to clean him themselves had been made with no hesitation. But Vector had never bathed him personally, nor had he done the same for the crocodile. Both of them knew how to do so, but with the way he had lived up to now Silver simply had not. It was entirely justified that he had helped his clueless friend, Espio tried to convince himself as the hedgehog questioned on further.

“Is that something reserved for really good friends then? That makes sense. Though I thought you were really good friends with the other Chaotix?” he adorably mused. It was more something reserved for a parent and a child or lovers, but Silver couldn’t know that either. Espio instantly promised himself to not bring up that second point especially, lest he place himself in an even more dire situation in which he’d have to explain romance and feelings, and he honestly didn’t feel like he was the best candidate for that. “Are _we_ really good friends?” the hedgehog meanwhile obliviously chatted on. “I don’t think I’m really good friends with Sonic, to be honest. And probably not with Vector either.”

“Well, you and I have only known each other for, say, three days at best. I like you, a lot, but calling ourselves really good friends is perhaps a bit hasty.”

“Hm,” was all Silver responded with. “I don’t know what a day is. It stands for time, doesn’t it?”

"…Oh." The words crashed into Espio’s heart, sending a spike of sorrow and pity through his entire being as he subconsciously clutched Silver a bit more close to him. The small hedgehog that sat huddled against him really had no idea, robbed of even the most common knowledge of the present due to his life in the future. And now he was sitting here on the bathroom floor of a detective agency, having just been washed by a ninja that had sworn to look after him, asking about whether or not people tended to give each other baths or not and with no idea why the conversation was making Espio so flustered or what was happening to him…

“You’re doing it again!” Silver’s accusatory tone ripped him out of his painful thoughts, and he quickly removed his death grip with an apology. That wasn’t what had been bothering Silver, though. “You’re looking at me with pity in your eyes,” the hedgehog fiercely elaborated as he flicked his ears agitatedly. “Why do you keep doing that? There’s nothing wrong with me, other than some minor injuries!”

His words made the situation even worse, and Espio gulped as he struggled to find an answer that wouldn’t demean Silver or hurt his feelings. “Well… There are a lot of things about the present you don’t know, although everyone else does,” he carefully explained after some hesitation. “The way you describe some things… To me, it shows how terrible your life has been up to this point. And you didn’t deserve that, not at all. I just wish things had been different for you, so you had a fair chance at a good life also.”

His breath got caught in his chest as Silver squeaked out a noise and huddled closer with unexpectedly droopy quills, leaning his head against Espio’s shoulders. “But… If I hadn’t lived in my city the world would have been ruined,” he objected so softly Espio could barely hear him. “I wouldn’t change a single thing about my life if it means the world would have been condemned with no-one to save it. Really, you don’t need to be concerned about me. When I’m healed I’m gonna go back to my future, where I’m supposed to be, and I’m going to be fine.”

The words send yet another unexpected stab through Espio. Silver was going to leave indeed, he reminded himself as he renewed his efforts on drying the hedgehog’s quills while also keeping him as close as possible without it being too noticeable. It was their agreement when the time traveller first got here; when his injuries had healed he would go back to his own era. But why did he want the other to stay so badly?

“Sometimes you need to place yourself above the greater good, as difficult as that may be,” Espio murmured as he meticulously straightened a stray spine. He knew he himself was also guilty of doing the exact same Silver was doing now, running himself ragged with the justification that he was doing it for the betterment of others. But while he was adept at taking care of himself, his friend was stranded in a whole different era that was unlike anything he had ever known before, and entirely reliant on the kindness of the Chaotix to make it through. “You are important too, Silver. Sometimes, in order to do what is best for the world, you need to do what is best for yourself first,” he quietly tried to assure the other.

“I don’t- I mean, I guess,” the hesitant response came, and Espio could tell Silver did not believe his words at all. “Can we talk about something else?”

“Of course,” the chameleon complied gently, carefully moving his fingers behind Silver’s ears and rubbing them around in circles. This time the chirp of bliss was unmistakable, and he chuckled at the slight flush on the hedgehog’s cheeks. “When we go downstairs I’ll brush out your quills, there’s more space there to move. You’ll like that also,” he assured the other.

Silver’s eyes, which had been closed firmly as his nose twitched and his purrs spilled out of his mouth, flew open. “If we go downstairs to Vector, is he gonna tease you again? I don’t want him to make fun of you because of me!” he squeaked nervously, ears flattening once more. Carefully Espio straightened them out again, coming to the conclusion that he much preferred the happy blissful Silver compared to the stressed-out one.

“Vector has no idea what has transpired here,” he assured the worried hedgehog. “No matter what he thinks, he can’t prove anything. Trust me, he doesn’t have a leg to stand on.”

“Um, Espio?” Silver nervously asked. “I’m pretty sure he’s got _two_.”

The innocence, the tone, the earnest and serious eyes of the other… Espio simply couldn’t help himself. The broadest grin he had worn in a while unfurled on his face, the corners of his mouth pulled up as far as they could to his eyes, and it only became broader still as Silver’s face showed the exact same reaction following his. They both beamed like idiots for a few seconds before Silver burst out in giggles, the most adorable giggles that had ever graced Espio with their sound. He began chuckling himself as well, the other hedgehog’s chirps and squeaks simply too contagious for him to resist as he carefully dried him off further. Yes, Silver was adorable, and it was perhaps for the best he accepted it for now. Maybe he could let Silver be adorable for just a little bit longer, a small voice whispered in the back of his mind as Silver’s laughs dissipated and got turned into loud purrs, if only to make himself happy too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had at least five fluff-inducted heart attacks while writing this this is legit THE CUTEST thing I have ever come up with <3
> 
> Espio is very confused and frazzled about his feelings! And little Silver has no idea what is going on, but that's par for the course. I hope I didn't overdo the adorable part, but that is very much what Espio's thoughts are getting plagued with right now! 
> 
> This one is getting uploaded a day earlier since it was already finished, so I'll be back next week! Have a great weekend, everyone!


	7. Chapter 7: Confusion

He raised his eyebrows. His reflection followed. He twitched an ear. His reflection did the same. Espio chuckled from where he sat crouched next to him as Silver gently pawed the glass against the wall, studying how the tips of his finger inched closer and closer until they got pressed against the cool surface fully and disappeared from his view. His image was sharper and clearer than anything of the sort he had seen before, not covered in smudges or broken up in the dirty cracked surfaces that littered his city. The thing on the wall specifically was called a mirror, Espio had said, and it allowed him to see the whole room behind him without having to turn his head. “But how does it _do_ that?” he curiously asked the chameleon as he wriggled his ears, grinning at how his reflection showed the exact same wild movements as both their ears were flung around.

“When rays of light hit the smooth surface of a mirror, they are reflected instead of absorbed, and you witness that as a mirror image,” the answer came as Espio carefully fastened the last of the bandages, and Silver merely hummed in response as he made his nose turn around in a small circle. He was quite sure he wasn’t actually made of light, but it didn’t deter his little game in the slightest. He had never known something this simple could be so amusing. His fur looked considerably better too, fluffier and lighter-coloured than it had ever been before, although all his quills were very much disarrayed. He could fix that later, though, too engrossed with tracking the movements of his reflection to really pay attention to it. Espio washing him had felt so relaxing and pleasant… he couldn’t wait for the chameleon to do it again.

His friend was rummaging behind him, Silver saw as he tried to close his eyes as far as possible without his vision turning black fully, putting the bottle of shampoo away in the little wooden cabinet and handing him his clothes from where they had been put on the laundry basket. With difficulty he tore his attention away from the mirror, easily slipping on his boots and gloves with his powers and fastening his cuffs until the familiar weight was back around his wrists. Espio had sat down on the edge of the bathtub to do the same, and in the mirror Silver curiously studied how meticulous each of his movements was as he put all his own bracers and bandages back into place. Whereas the hedgehog had put on his clothes in a matter of seconds the chameleon took much longer, painstakingly fastening every cuff and wrapping until they were to his liking. The sight was surprisingly mesmerising, and Silver found himself unable to tear his eyes away. “Let’s go downstairs,” his friend exclaimed once finished, reaching over to grab the wooden stick with the spines from where it had been laying on the sink and opening the door.

The psychic had been lost in thought studying his motions, and he jumped a little as Espio unexpectedly brushed past him. As he hurried after the chameleon and padded out of the bathroom he examined the multitude of doors in the tiny hallway. He recognised the one that closed off the room where he had slept and the door of the bathroom, but there were still three others of which he didn’t know what was behind. Two were open, though he couldn’t see what was in the rooms as he shuffled past them, and one was closed fully. There was also an interesting ring of sorts hanging from the ceiling, that he good-humouredly batted at with his powers before letting it rest. He’d probably find out later what all the doors hid, but Espio wanted to brush him now… whatever that was. If it felt just as nice as getting bathed he’d have no objections in the slightest.

Peeking down the stairs he calculated the distance to the ground below. He was feeling surprisingly playful, an emotion that didn’t come to him often… “Don’t,” Espio warned behind him as he readied himself to leap to the main floor, crouching down and wagging his tail as he tensed his legs. Before the chameleon could move in to grab him he had already jumped with a chuckle, rushing through the air feet-first and catching himself with his powers just before hitting the ground. Gracefully he twirled upside-down to shoot a beaming grin at Espio, who was shaking his head from where he stood still on the second floor. “Show-off,” the chameleon chided as he very mundanely walked down the steps himself, though from his fond tone of voice Silver could easily deduce he wasn’t angry at all.

“How was bathing time, boys?” Vector bellowed from where he sat at his table as they entered the living room, shooting a coy grin towards them as Silver turned himself right-side up again and dropped gently onto the fuzzy covering on the floor. 

“Espio helped give me a bath, and I need to leave it at that,” he responded exactly as Espio had instructed him. Vectors grin only broadened behind the stack of papers he had been holding in his hands, and for some reason Silver got the nagging feeling Espio was pulling an exasperated face behind him, though he couldn’t see it from where he stood.

“Good to hear, kiddo. Yer fur is looking much better too!” the crocodile complimented him regardless, with no further questions asked. So his observations had been right after all; his fur really did get a lighter grey. It made sense considering the amount of muck and grime the water in the bathtub had eventually contained, but Silver still wished they’d have used it for drinking instead before it had gotten too dirty. Espio had made it disappear somehow, and now they couldn’t do anything with it at all.

“Let’s get you brushed,” Espio curtly interrupted before either he or Vector could say anything else, and with surprise Silver followed the suddenly-annoyed-looking chameleon to the couch. Espio could be so unpredictable sometimes, he mused as he hurried after the other, his emotions switching entirely in a matter of seconds. While they were in the bathtub together he had been blushing, smiling, and teasing, all seemingly swapping around at will, but now he was back to being grumpy and blunt. He knew Espio could get flustered, their very first meeting had proven that, but this just made no sense to the hedgehog. On the other hand, he himself could change from feeling relatively untroubled to utterly on edge in a heartbeat as well, so he certainly wasn’t one to judge the chameleon’s mood swings. He dropped himself on the couch and scooted over to make place for his friend, waiting in curious anticipation of what was going to happen. Would brushing, whatever it was, feel as nice as Espio massaging and scratching his quills?

The chameleon moved to sit down as well, before freezing mid-motion. “Vector, where is Charmy?” he suspiciously asked as he turned around towards Vector’s table once more, Silver twitching an ear in surprise. Indeed, it was almost eerily quiet downstairs, with no whooping buzzing bees around at all. While he was not all that familiar with the Chaotix and their antics yet, based on Espio’s reaction he could conclude that that situation was quite an oddity.

“Eh, he’s just playing in his room,” the crocodile offhandedly responded, too engrossed in his stack of papers to really pay attention to them.

“Are you _sure_ about that?” Espio shot back immediately, frown only intensifying. “This won’t be the first time he snuck away in a moment of inattentiveness, you know.”

“Aw, Es, do you really doubt my hunches that much? When have I ever been wrong before?”

“If it’s a _hunch_ you have you better get yourself upstairs on the double and check!” the chameleon hissed, tail curling itself up even further than it usually was. “And if he’s gone…!”

The chameleon’s threatening tone of voice left no objections. With a sigh Vector lifted his feet from his table, the agonising creaking sound making Silver flinch as he studied the conversation unfold from the couch. “Alright, alright, I’ll go check, no need to get your tail in a twist,” the crocodile groused as he made his way to the hall. To the hedgehog’s surprise the other’s mood shifted the moment he was out of Espio’s line of sight, sending Silver a wink and a huge grin as he closed the door behind him and his footsteps faded away. Espio sighed very deeply, and with worry Silver took in his friend. Was the other just concerned about Charmy, or was there something else weighing on his mind?

With a face as moody as ever Espio sat down next to him, holding the one end of the wooden stick that lacked the spines in his hand. Not wasting a moment the chameleon placed his other hand under his chin again like he had done in the bathtub also, keeping his head steady as the stick travelled up to the quills on his brow. With any other person he’d fear they’d try and go for his throat, but he knew for sure Espio would never do such a thing, despite how sour he appeared to be feeling. Instead Silver tried to follow the stick with his eyes until he couldn’t move them any further, and wriggled his ears happily as he heard Espio very quietly chuckle in front of him. Quickly flicking his eyes back down again, he beamed as he took in the softer expression that had unfolded itself on the chameleon’s face, the other's eyes warm and the tiniest trace of a smile present. His friend had said he was cute, his own attempts at calling the chameleon cute instead utterly backfiring. He had been left a blushing mess, just as flustered as when Sonic had said he was proud of him. Maybe he really _was_ cute, if his simple actions and movements could make Espio so happy despite appearing to be irritated out of his mind only seconds prior? He could live with being cute if it brought the usually-sulky chameleon such delight.

He was taken from his thoughts the moment the spines of the stick pressed against his forehead and ran up the leftmost quill. As a chirp slipped past his lips his whole body slumped instantly, kept upright only by his psychokinesis as he pushed his head into the stick more. Though the sensation was quite unfamiliar he could only describe it as positively delightful, and a deep shiver ran down his spine before he could do anything to stop it. It did not go unnoticed by Espio either, and with another chuckle the provider of his pleasure ran the thing over his quill a bit more firmly. The fingers under his chin came into motion as well and very carefully began to give him a good scratch, the movement only stimulating his chirps and purrs further. He barely noticed his tiny tail pick up on its movements just like it had done in the bathtub also, erratically spinning and twirling around through the air in accordance with the touches. Espio’s hands in the bathtub had felt just the tiniest bit nicer on his head, but he could _certainly_ also live with this.

As the gentle treatment continued over all his quills Silver’s eyes slowly fell shut in bliss. He leaned towards Espio just a little more, sighing deeply in relaxation as he drowsily followed the motions of both hands in his delightful daze. As he stick continued its steady pattern over his crown the movement of the hand near his muzzle made his lips twitch upwards on occasion, the sensation odd and tingly, though it never became uncomfortable or painful. Who knew getting touched by others could feel this wonderful?

The chameleon said something to him, but he was unable to make out what it was over his loud purrs. Mumbling some nonsense in response he blearily blinked open an eye and whined disappointedly as the stick and the hand under his chin got pulled away, tail thumping on the couch in agitation and ears flicking accordingly. “I asked if it was alright if I brushed the tuft of fur around your chest, and you responded with _something_ that could be taken as affirmation,” Espio chided kindly as he lowered the stick a little towards Silver's chest. The hedgehog forced down the urge to scramble back at the words once he had fully registered them, disappointment gone entirely and replaced by trepidation. Having his quills get brushed was one thing, the vulnerable area around his neck and chest a whole other. But this was Espio, who had done nothing but take care of him ever since they had teamed up. In the bathtub nothing had happened either even as the chameleon washed his body, so surely this would be fine as well. Rationally he knew he could trust the other, but the fear of getting hurt was ever-present.

“…Sure,” he blurted out before he could change his mind, rigidly raising his head a little to give Espio space to work with. Taking him in for just a moment too long, yellow eyes filled with understanding, Espio carefully raised his left hand and gently placed it on his cheek this time. Both Silver’s body and mind froze at the unexpected sensation, breath hitching in his chest a second before his heart shot into overdrive and began to beat like crazy. Gently running his thumb over his muzzle in a circular motion the chameleon lowered the stick further, placing it at the very end of the large parch of fluffy fur as Silver stared with wide eyes. It didn’t hurt as much as he had expected to, only very slight stings making themselves noticeable as the spines ran through the matted and tangled parts of his tuft. He loosened up somewhat as Espio continued, the stick moving upwards bit by bit as his fur became more downy under both their eyes.

Slowly Silver felt his heart calm down again as he focused on his breathing. He must have been really scared something bad was going to happen if his body had undergone such an intense reaction, he mused as his purring very slowly picked up again. The chameleon’s hand was on his cheek still, warm and comforting against his skin and giving him something to focus on every time the spark of anxiety came back again. After some hesitation he carefully placed his own hand on top of it, smiling at the surprised face the other pulled as he did so. With a soft chirp he nuzzled into Espio’s palm, hoping it would show the other his gratitude for how kind and gentle he was being. As he purred he pressed the hand closer to his face, marvelling at how warm it was and how well it cupped his cheek. Snuggling into the palm and fingers he was clutching made the sensation of the stick feel even better, he noted as he sighed deeply in relaxation. Closing his eyes in bliss once more he twitched an ear as the movements near his chest slowly got somewhat hitchy and trembly before they stopped entirely. “Silver… what are you-?” Espio stammered.

As he opened his eyes with tiny slits he witnessed the small red blush of his friend that coloured his muzzle, the same shade as when they had been in the bath together. Curious about what got the other so flustered this time he lifted his own hand that wasn’t currently preoccupied, pressing it against Espio’s cheek like the chameleon was doing with him also and ghosting his fingers over the rosy colour. It became an even deeper shade of red as his hand ventured further, clasping it in the same way Espio had done with it and running his own thumb in circles over the other’s cheek also. He had been right: his blushing friend was the cutest thing he had ever laid his eyes, perhaps even cuter than all the Chao in the world. “Thank you, Espio,” he murmured very quietly as he stroked the other’s cheek one final time before dropping his hand again, though he wasn’t sure himself what exactly he was thanking the other for. Maybe it was because of the comforting gestures that were being inflicted on him in the moment, or because of how much Espio’s flushed appearance warmed his heart and made his stomach feel woozy. Or maybe it was simply because the chameleon was just _there_ for him, when no-one else had ever been before.

“I- Y-you- You’re… welcome…?” Espio stuttered out, though Silver was a bit too preoccupied with manoeuvring the hand with the stick back into his fluff to really pay attention to it. He had just settled comfortably again when a soft buzzing reached his ears, rapidly getting louder as it resounded from the stairs. Opening his eyes he clutched Espio’s hand a little tighter and braced himself as Charmy burst in through the door from the hallway, immediately making a beeline for the couch they were sitting on. Vector followed not a moment later, appearing quite frazzled himself.

“Espiooooo!” the little bee clamoured as he rushed around, making loop after loop through the air while waving his arms wildly. Silver contemplated freezing him in his dizzying movements with his powers but decided against it instantly, fearing he would scare the child again like he had before. “Have you seen my picture books?!” their unexpected new guest hollered.

The chameleon seemed caught entirely by surprise, and Silver could have sworn his blush increased even more tremendously for nary a second before it miraculously dissipated in front of his eyes. “I put them away in the attic,” Espio stoically retorted as he slipped his hand away from Silver’s cheek, voice back to its normal business-like tone with not a hint of a stutter in sight.

“Why’d you DO that?!” Charmy wailed dramatically as he tumbled to the ground. Silver winced at the impact, but judging by how the bee wriggled around on the floor and loudly complained he probably was fine. Besides, he kind of had more important things on his mind right now; his cheek felt surprisingly cold and slightly tingly now that Espio’s hand was no longer on it, and his quills and tail drooped in in sync with his disapproval. He longed to grab it and place it back, but judging by how both Espio and Vector had reacted when he and Espio had been petting each other it was probably wise to fight down the urge until the two of them were alone again.

“Last week you said you didn’t want to read them anymore since you were too old now,” the chameleon sighed, attempting to discreetly rub his temples and failing very hard to do so as Vector snickered.

“But I do want to read them now! Can you get them back for me? Pleaaaaase?”

“Ask Vector, I’m busy,” the blunt response came.

The crocodile leaned over the couch, grabbing Charmy and placing the protesting child firmly back on his legs again. “Ya know this handsome bod doesn’t actually fit in there, Espio! I’m afraid it’s gonna have to be you,” he claimed, striking a pose with his arm bend and hand curled into a fist as Silver’s bewilderment only grew. “Besides, the kid has never looked sharper before!” That was aimed at him, Silver could deduce from the kind smile Vector shot at him, though he didn’t know what in the world was meant by looking sharp. The crocodile was probably referring to his quills, he concluded.

Sighing deeply the chameleon placed the brush on the little table in the middle of the room, hoisting himself up with clear reluctance. Silver pouted a bit more at the full loss of contact from the other, though he kept his mouth shut out of fear of Vector seeing an opportunity to tease his friend again. “I’ll go see what I can do, then. I will be right back,” Espio grumbled as he briskly strode over to the hallway, tail flicking in agitation as he climbed up the stairs and disappeared from view without another word.

The three other people present stared at his retreating form, everyone having fallen silent at the irritated tone of voice of the chameleon. “Geez, Espio sure is acting weird today,” Charmy bluntly commented as Silver looked at the door, which was gently swaying from the motion of Espio hurrying past it. So this behaviour wasn’t normal for his friend… His ears pressed themselves firmly against his head as he fretted, earlier blissful mood entirely forgotten. The only thing that had changed in Espio’s life was that he had become a part of it. Was this all his fault, somehow? Was he doing something wrong that made the chameleon so annoyed all the time?

“Don’t you two worry, he just has some things on his mind,” Vector assured them, though Silver didn’t believe him in the slightest. He flinched as a large hand carefully pressed itself against his back, whirling around to stare at Vector with wide eyes as he quickly pushed the hand away with his own. “Don’t startle, kid,” the crocodile gently warned him as Charmy crashed on the couch also with a dramatic sigh entirely unfitting for a young child. “Whaddya say you go after him and help him find his way through our storage? With those crazy powers of yours it will be a snap!”

“I…” was the only thing Silver could stutter out. It seemed like a terrible idea; Espio was already angry about… something, that might or might not be his fault somehow. No matter how much he wanted to go and assure the other everything was going to turn out alright, whatever it was that was bothering him, it was probably best to give the chameleon some space right now. “What if he…”

“He’s not mad at you, Silver.” The assuring, confident tone and face of the crocodile made him smile, weak as it was. “Espio is just feeling confused about some things, is all. He’ll feel better if ya go an’ talk to him, I’m sure.”

While that vague statement made his concern only grow more, Silver took a deep breath and focused on calming himself and his racing mind down a little. Vector had known Espio for much longer than he had, so surely he knew what he was talking about. And besides, if he wanted Espio to turn his attention to his quills and fur and cheek once more with no unwanted company around, talking to him definitely seemed like a necessity. “I will,” he murmured softly as he warily stood up from the couch, keeping half an eye on the crocodile as he made his way over to the door like Espio had.

“Attic’s above the second floor. Espio will have pulled out the ladder to get there, ya can’t miss it. And don’t slip on the steps!” the crocodile told him as Silver cautiously scampered out of the door also, merely humming in response. Carefully closing the door behind him he turned around and rushed up the stairs without wasting another moment, indeed coming across another wooden construction that hadn’t been there before when he had left the bathroom. He could hear shuffling come from beyond the wide gap that had been formed in the ceiling, as well as the occasional mutter or grumble. It looked eerily dark up there, but Silver braced himself and carefully put his foot on the first wooden bar. With the two of them alone up there they could have a honest talk about what was on Espio’s mind, and hopefully he could figure out what was going on with the other… and, he realised as his mood improved the tiniest bit at the thought, maybe get some more brushing and pets from his friend, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another chapter! I feel like this is a good time to mention I have never actually been in love/a relationship before myself, so I have no idea if what I'm writing is even close to reality... Woops! Regardless, I hope you an enjoy and have a lovely weekend!


	8. Chapter 8: The First Time

Espio pushed aside a few of the boxes with his shoulder and a grumble, sneering as he tried to move them back and nearly hit his head against the ceiling of the attic. He had entirely forgotten where he had actually dumped Charmy’s wretched little booklets when banishing them to the storage, and it was clear he now suffered the consequences for it. _Storage_ was a grand word anyway; one day they had realised that there likely was some more space underneath the slated roof of their often-cramped little home, and with some elbow grease a hole had been cut in the ceiling above the landing on the second floor. The amount of space they had come across had been nothing short of disappointing, but it functioned well enough to house their broken furniture and dozens of boxes filled to the brim with clutter. The office downstairs was as messy as it was, with the heaps of files, detective novels and children’s toys making it difficult enough to work and concentrate any other day. The chameleon had been happy that at least some of it could be moved out of his sight, if only for his own mental wellbeing, but he supposed this had been just another moment that showed you couldn’t trust the whims of a six-year-old. His grumbles were cut short as some of the ever-present dust struck his muzzle, and he could barely suppress a loud sneeze.

A small giggle rose up behind him, and he clumsily scooted around from where he half-crouched, half-laid on the floor to take in the hedgehog he knew the voice belonged to. Two bright golden eyes peeked from the rim of the opening in the grimy floor, he saw as he awkwardly twisted his body around while mindful to not smash his head against the ceiling, though any attempts of Silver at being stealthy were utterly ruined by the crown of quills on his head that proudly kept itself upright in the air above the gap. “Come in,” the chameleon sighed, pushing himself against the wall as much as he could to give the other room to enter.

With his permission Silver easily clambered inside the attic, and Espio felt the blush come right back as Silver nearly ended up in his lap with how crowded it was. Deepening his focus he suppressed the rosy colour from shading his cheeks once again, making sure they had the same peachy hue as always to hopefully discourage the hedgehog from asking questions. Being a chameleon had its perks sometimes, and he was the epitome of cool and composed when shifting back as much as possible to give his friend some space also. 

“Could you pull up the ladder, please? Then we have some privacy,” he asked, knowing very well why the other was here and also knowing he had no explanation for his odd behaviour himself. Silver hummed, colliding right into Espio’s chest despite his precautions as he turned around and grabbed the wooden construction with his powers. It became a lot more difficult to remain cool and composed with the hedgehog clumsily wriggling around against him, both of them having to press back even further with the foldable ladder taking in quite a lot of space also. Luckily for the chameleon the room was shrouded in darkness except for Silver’s symbols, cloaking the space in their teal colour and taking away the edge of the shadows. Thinking quickly he shifted himself towards the place where the roof was highest, pulling Silver with him and settling them both at a spot they could at least sit upright.

“This place is kinda cramped,” Silver noted casual as ever as his gaze drifted over the storage, and despite his flustered feelings Espio had to snort. _Kinda cramped_ could only be described as an understatement if he ever heard one, boxes and crates packed to the already-low ceiling and everything surrounded by wrecked lamps, chairs and other clutter. The hedgehog leaned over, poking at a few objects with his powers. “What’s inside all the boxes?”

“Just junk and broken stuff,” he retorted with a small sigh as Silver scooted away from him fully and began nosing around, trying to ignore his chest that suddenly felt quite cold and tingly now that the hedgehog was no longer leaning against it. Any attempt of his to convince Vector and Charmy to clean this space had ended in failure so far, and their storage looked like it. However, despite his earlier annoyance he found that having Silver around made the whole place feel peaceful and exciting instead of irking and drab, as if there was an adventure waiting right around the corner and the two of them were right at the start of it. “You can look around if you want, but I doubt there’s anything that catches your fancy,” he assured the curious hedgehog who was looking at him with a questioning gaze.

Silver didn’t seem discouraged by his words at all, chirping in response as he cheerfully clambered around with the ninja’s permission and lifted things up with his powers so he could peek at them from every angle. Despite the tiny space and relatively limited amount of objects he seemed entranced by just about everything; not a single box was spared in his tiny trek, and each piece of furniture got subjected to the same interest with no distinction between them. The sight was just as adorable as always, Espio noted as he took in the enthusiastic grin present on the other’s face as he fooled around and turned even the most mundane of objects around in his hands like they were long-lost treasures. To him they probably were, he realised.

“Ooh, what’s that?” the hedgehog loudly wondered after a while, his silly little tail wagging happily at whatever he had found. Espio startled, having fallen deeply lost in thought as he studied the other’s movements from where he was sitting. “I’ve never seen anything like it!”

Behind some of the boxes the psychic pulled away a somewhat-rectangular object with a long wooden neck, scampering back to the chameleon with a gleeful grin on his face. With surprise Espio looked at it also, recognising his possession instantly despite the fact that it had been catching dust in the attic for quite some time now. “That’s my shamisen,” he told Silver as he carefully held it upright by its neck as the hedgehog supported the body. “Heh, I’d forgotten I put it away here. It’s been a while since the three of us have given a performance.” That was probably for the best, he noted to himself with a small grin. With a little bit of luck Silver would be spared the travesty that was their Chaotix Recital, despite Vector claiming it was the most beautiful music to ever grace the planet. 

“What’s it do, Espio?” Silver asked, enthusiastically running his fingers over the instrument and twisting around to see it from all sides. He gasped in delight as he struck one of the snares and a note resounded from it, his whole face lighting up in wonder.

“A shamisen is a music instrument, specifically a snared one,” the chameleon explained as he gently trailed his fingers over its neck and the topmost part of said snares, mind drifting back to the wild adventures his instrument had been a part of. “When you touch one of the snares like you just did it creates a sound, which your ears-“ he couldn’t help but playfully boop the top of one in emphasis, though he pulled away instantly while harshly scolding himself in his head- “um-, register as music.”

“ _Amazing_ ,” Silver whispered in utter awe as he studied the thing, seemingly not bothered at all by Espio’s improper touch as he ran his fingers over the snares again and listened intently to the slightly different tones each created. Watching his curious examination set Espio’s heart aflutter and made his stomach do multiple loops in a row, seemingly without stopping. With great difficulty he forced both down instantly and focused on the issue at hand, namely the peculiar behaviour he had been exhibiting ever since Silver arrived at their place and he was currently suffering under also. It was perhaps best to rip off the metaphorical band aid quickly and get this over with. “Though I presume you are not here to study our junk collection or learn how to play ninja banjos,” he murmured against a grey-furred ear, unwilling to break the peaceful ambience. With a small nod and a deep breath Silver very carefully took the shamisen out of his grasp to place the side, and to Espio’s horror the hedgehog plopped himself right against his chest again, quills drooping. 

“Espio…” the hedgehog very timidly began, fiddling with one of the golden bands around his wrist and refusing to meet his gaze. “You’re acting so odd, and it really worries me. Am I doing… something wrong?”

“No!” Espio loudly objected before he could help himself, the peaceful ambience shattering instantly with his voice reverberating between the box. As Silver flinched at the noise he reprimanded himself to be more quiet, also so that his two friends downstairs would be unable to listen in on their conversation. There was no doubt in his mind Charmy would have his ears pricked to attempts to overhear anything they’d be saying. Vector couldn’t be trusted to be the mature one in this situation who’d scold the bee to leave them alone, he knew also. The crocodile most likely was attempting to eavesdrop just as much. “No, you’re not doing anything wrong,” he thus silently soothed, carefully placing his hand on Silver’s back and rubbing it comfortingly. 

“You’re just being so… grumpy one moment, and then really happy the next… I’m just worried about you, is all,” the hedgehog softly continued, his hand trailing up also and ghosting over part of the peach patch on his chest. Suppressing his blush suddenly became a lot harder, and the ghost of a shiver ran down his spine. 

“That is kind, but I assure you it is not necessary. All is going well with me.” As he spoke he knew his explanation was utterly unconvincing, not even able to persuade himself that what he was saying was the truth. Ever since he ran into the time traveller he had felt off, more easily embarrassed but somehow also more easily put at peace. He had attributed it to the hedgehog and his antics, pinning it on the fact he almost never spent time with someone like him. His friend had an entirely different personality compared to Vector and Charmy and even Sonic and their other friends, and Espio would be lying if he said he had ever met anyone like Silver. But still… despite how he always touted himself as not one for extreme emotions, the psychic was _remarkably_ adept at making him feel either immensely flustered, or serene, or teasy and playful in rapid succession. He had no idea what could be the cause of that, and it irked him more than he would care to admit. It wasn’t Silver’s fault, blaming his own messed-up emotions on the hedgehog would be unfair and illogical, so what else could be there?

Silver merely sighed sadly in response to his words, leaning his chin against his shoulder and igniting a whole new set of fireworks in the chameleon’s chest. “I’m just… I don’t _belong_ here, and I just know I’m making things bad for you somehow. I don’t want to make anything bad for you…” his friend murmured, ears flat against his head. The upset face of the other sent a stab through Espio’s heart, and before he could stop himself his fingers had already found their way behind one of the small triangles on the top of Silver’s head. The hurting face dissipated somewhat as a tiny smile took its place, the hedgehog’s ear occasionally flicking or his nose twitching as he laid against Espio’s chest and received the pleasurable feelings with no objections.

Espio laughed as his other hand slowly moved up to Silver’s cheek with no effort on his part, the appendage shrouded in teal. “You like that, don’t you?” he teased as his fingers furled over his friend’s muzzle, snickering at the rosy colour that overtook it near-instantly. With Silver’s blessing he instantly used the opportunity to renew his movements, one hand running over the other’s face as his other kept up its massaging behind the hedgehog’s ear. “For someone who dislikes getting touched so, you want me to pet you surprisingly often, _hmm_?”

“I _do_ dislike getting touched,” Silver very weakly protested between his purrs, leaning into Espio’s hand a bit more. At least he wasn’t the only one here who wasn’t being entirely truthful, Espio noted with a grin as he picked up the pace of his fingers and Silver melted against his chest even further. He knew he should feel bad for the injured time traveller who was stuck in the past, but the knowledge that the other also had no idea what was going on did help put his mind at rest at least a little bit. His good mood dissipated the moment he took in Silver’s next words, though. “But when you do it, it just feels… it just feels _nice_ , I guess. It makes my stomach feel all woozy and my heart go crazy, but that feels nice too. Did that happen to you also when I touched your cheek?”

Espio gulped at the innocent words that came out of the left field and hit him like a truck. “A… little bit,” he stuttered in response, suffering from the described symptoms right in that moment with his suave mood entirely gone. Why did Silver have that effect on him so much? He’d almost say the hedgehog was flirting with him, especially when he had been brushing the other and in the bath, were it not for the fact that it was impossible for the hedgehog to even know what flirting _was_. Espio himself was disgusted by flirting, or so he always said; every time Amy chased Sonic with hearts in her eyes he considered himself lucky he didn’t have someone running after him like that, and whenever Vector tried to sweettalk Vanilla he had to suppress the urge to throw up. But with Silver… 

He grimaced as his thoughts unexpectedly became a whole lot more jumbled as they jumped to the grey hedgehog and how they acted around each other, and he raced to rapidly change the topic. “Silver, I swear you’re not making anything bad, as you put it. You’re a delight to have around.”

“But I am!” the hedgehog protested, bristling against Espio’s hand with a pained snarl on his face. “You keep acting weird, and Vector acts weird too, and I have no idea how to talk to people, and I feel like I’m doing everything wrong somehow, and I don’t like getting touched while you all keep trying to touch me, and everything’s just so new and scary but it’s also _not_ scary at the same time when I’m near you and I don’t know why, and I don’t know how to pay you back for everything you’ve done for me so far, and-“

“That’s quite enough,” Espio briskly interrupted the tangent as he frowned. He knew Silver’s issues ran deep, it would be more surprising if the hedgehog was entirely fine emotionally considering everything that he had been subjected to up to this point, but he needed to intervene here. Firmly placing both of his hands on Silver’s cheeks he lifted the other’s head, ensuring they were making direct eye contact. “Considering your situation I have to say that you’ve adapted amazingly so far.” He decided to gloss over a few incidents concerning Vector and Sonic, considering those had all ended semi-well with no injuries. “No-one is expecting of you to instantly know your way around the past and all its customs. You just need to keep your head up, Silver. Everything is going to turn out alright.”

“But I’m-“

“You are kind, and chipper, and curious, and perceptive, and I have no words to tell you how glad I am I have met you,” Espio interrupted once more, feeling surprisingly passionate as he tried to convince the other of his worth. If there was anyone who didn’t deserve to feel bad about himself, especially considering what his life had been like up to his point, it was Silver. “As for your worries and concerns, everyone who is aware of your past realises you can’t actually know such things as of now. You will learn them with time and patience, I promise.”

Silver seemed to falter even more at his words, though in his eyes Espio thought he could discern a tiny spark of gratitude and faith. “…Are you _sure_?” the other croaked out in a whisper.

“Have I ever been wrong before?” he joked, grinning as Silver timidly shook his head and the air around them felt just a bit lighter. “You’ll get it in no time. As you begin to gather more experiences here, also with social interaction, it will all fall into place. Perhaps when you warm up to other people more and get affection from them too you’ll feel more comfortable with the concept.”

“I guess… I’ll always like it most when you do it, though,” Silver very timidly chirped back as he settled against Espio more comfortably. The ninja could sense he felt calmer now, a bit more at peace with himself and his worries. He quickly took a moment to praise himself for not letting Silver get back to his future unattended. At least here in the past he could help the hedgehog with his knowledge and presence, instead of abandoning him in an entirely new world where he didn’t know how to survive either, but then with no-one to come to his aid. Keeping Silver close to him had been the best option by far. 

Espio had to laugh in full as his hand got shrouded in teal again, very gently getting batted against Silver’s crown of quills. “You can’t know for sure that only I give good affection,” he teased the hedgehog as he picked up his movements once more. “Maybe Shadow gives the most wonderful pets and rubs you can imagine, much better than I ever could.” He grinned widely at the adorable giggles of the other his silly statement elicited, his own mental image of the Ultimate Lifeform petting legit anything with his usual grumpy frown not helping in the slightest. He had cheered Silver up, and that was what mattered most.

“You’re the best at it because you are my friend,” the psychic chirped contently once he had calmed down, the naïve statement setting Espio’s chest alight all over again. Silver truly had been alone for his whole life, hadn’t he? The only ones he might have interacted with on a regular basis were Eggman Nega and the few survivors left, and based on what he knew of both Espio could come up with a whole slew of reasons why Silver had ended up so fearful and wary of others. Carefully running his fingers over Silver’s quills he pulled the other protectively against his chest, though he knew fully well that he couldn’t take away the other’s issues in this way. Charmy had laid against him or Vector in this way often too when he was younger, the little bee startled by a nightmare or a scraped knee and clamouring for attention to comfort him. If only it was that easy to soothe Silver’s pain… Espio gently nuzzled into the hedgehog’s quills, having half a mind to ensure he did not get impaled on the sharp spikes that rested there. With his thoughts drifting nowhere and everywhere at the same time he leaned in a bit closer, lovingly pushing his lips against Silver’s brow like he had done with Charmy so many times also. He pulled away not even a second later with rapidly-growing horror as he realised his actions, eyes widening as he stared at the spot where his mouth had been barely a moment prior. What in the world was he _doing_?!

His action hadn’t gone unnoticed, and he glanced down to see two golden eyes stare at him from where the hedgehog lay against his chest still. “What was that?” the other chirped sleepily, not appearing bothered at all by the wholly inappropriate gesture. Although that should have come as a relief, Espio really would have liked the other to have _any_ sort of knowledge on what either of them were feeling, since he himself had no idea what was happening other than that he just attempted to _kiss_ his friend.

“Um- It’s… it’s called a kiss. You could say it’s… also a way to show affection to others,” he clumsily explained, careful not to lie but to also not give away too much information that would make it sound like he had a crush on the psychic, which he most assuredly did not.

“How’s it work?” Silver of course had to ask, lazily flicking his ears as Espio desperately grimaced.

“You just… press your lips against someone else’s, or wherever you want to kiss, I guess. But only others you _really_ like, though! Most people will not appreciate it if you just go up to them and kiss them.” With bated breath he waited for the reaction of the psychic. Hopefully with enough emphasis on how inappropriate it was he could prevent the other from kissing every single person he came across. There was no doubt in his mind that the unwitting hedgehog would attempt that at least once, and then inexplicably shift the blame to him in that infuriatingly innocent and naïve manner that made his legs feel weak.

“Awww, you really like me? I thought we weren’t really good friends yet, but that’s okay. I really like you too, Espio.” The chameleon very weakly smiled at the happy tone of the other as the hedgehog nuzzled against him further still.

“How could I not?” he whispered, and he knew it to be true. With a deep sigh he looked over Silver’s head at the ladder that separated the two of them from the rest of the house. “Let’s not tell Charmy and Vector, about any of this. They… wouldn’t understand, I’m afraid.”

Silver frowned at his plea, shifting a little so he could send an inquiring look at Espio. “That’s what I wanted to talk about too. Charmy says you’re acting weird, and Vector says you’re ‘feeling confused’,” he announced, clearly attempting to present himself as stern and serious and not exactly succeeding in either.

“Charmy says a lot of things, as does Vector. I wouldn’t pay either much heed,” he offhandedly tried to assure the other, scolding himself in his mind for letting even the scatter-brained bee catch on to his issues.

Silver’s frown only intensified at his nonchalant statement. “Hey, Espio?” he mulled after a bit of silence, gently trailing a whisp of his powers over the chameleon’s hand. “You’re really secretive with your friends. I thought you trusted them with your life?”

The chameleon snorted at that, moving his hands around so that Silver’s other ear and cheek were now getting massaged. “I do indeed,” he explained, “but I’ve know them for a long time too, and if I were to come to them with this particular issue they’ll merely use it to poke fun at me instead of offer aid.”

“That’s-!” Silver bristled at his words, anger flaring up in his eyes. “Then why don’t you just grab your things and leave if they can’t take you seriously?” he half-snarled, the conversation clearly having struck a nerve with him. The chameleon sighed as he struggled to find a decent answer. Even he had to admit the thought had crossed his mind more than once; starting anew with his own agency, not held back by his juvenile colleagues and their teases and pranks. But such notions he banished in an instant, scolding himself for ever daring to think in such a way. Without Vector and Charmy he was nothing, he knew also.

“The Chaotix always stick together. We don’t just abandon our own, even if we sometimes don’t see eye-to-eye on certain things,” he answered simply. “Honestly, it’s difficult enough to find work as it is these days. It is in everyone’s benefit that the three of us remain a whole.”

“Why is it difficult to find work? Is work your cases and your clients?” Silver asked with his ears still flicking in agitation, though he seemed to have calmed down a little with Espio’s lack of irritation at his colleagues and calm explanation.

“Yes, exactly,” he praised the other, shifting his hands down and untangling some tufts of white fur. “Like I said, people come to us to help them find missing persons or objects. If we have only little work it means that nothing is amiss, but we don’t get paid for that.”

“So if you can’t find work… it’s actually a good thing?”

Espio couldn’t keep a straight face at the pensive look of the other, laughing as he very gently poked Silver in his brow. “It’s good for the world, but it’s not good for us! We need the reward we get for solving our cases to buy food and pay for the house and its utilities,” he explained, quirking an eyebrow at the confused face Silver pulled. “Ah, I’ll tell you later what those are,” he promised as he ran his hands over the fluffy tuft of fur on Silver’s back. Thinking about their office had made him remember why he was up here in the first place, and he sighed in defeat. “We still need to find Charmy’s books, actually. I propose we get a move on, since both of them _are_ going to ask what took us so long.”

“But we only talked, right? That’s not weird,” Silver grinned as he got up from the ninja’s lap, clearly ready to begin bouncing around the attic anew before he unexpectedly froze. “Hey… Espio?” the hedgehog murmured softly, earlier upbeat attitude gone as he clutched his arm firmly in his hand. Even from how far away he was crouching the chameleon could feel the heat coming from his face.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

“Um… Um. You said that people only kiss other people when they really like each other, right?” Drat, he had indeed said that in his stumbling attempt to explain his own idiotic, poorly-thought-out actions to the other. Espio swallowed as his own face began to display the same symptoms as Silver’s was currently suffering under.

“…Yes, I did,” he responded, having an inkling he knew exactly what the hedgehog was going to ask next and finding himself not entirely opposed to the idea, to his surprise.

“W-well, you kissed me, so you really like me, I think, and I really like- I really like you… So… I wondered… W-would it be- be alright if…” Even in the dimness of the room he could see the discolouration of Silver’s face, his cheeks darkening under Espio’s gaze as the light of his powers illuminated them. “Only- only if you want to, of course! I wouldn’t… I don’t want…”

While listening to the stuttering of the other Espio attempted to weigh his options, which he managed for not even a second before throwing logic and rationality entirely out of the window. Taking a deep breath to steel himself he reached out, grasping Silver’s hand and pulling him into his lap once more. With his rambles interrupted the hedgehog squeaked at the unexpected movement, and Espio could feel the heat that radiated from him intensify tremendously. He himself wasn’t much better off either, heart hammering in his chest faster than it ever had before. “On my cheek. Don’t get impaled on my horn,” he curtly instructed, turning his face a bit sideways to give Silver space to act out what he wanted to do. With bated breath he waited, unable to see exactly what the hedgehog was planning. After a long pause wherein his racing thoughts did not calm one bit he winced as Silver’s nose hesitantly pressed against his face first, where it faltered slightly before it was followed by a peck of the softest pair of lips. They lingered for only a moment before the other pulled away again, the ghost of his breath and touch remaining for what felt like hours but could only have been seconds at best. As the psychic pushed his head firmly against his chest with another squeak, this one more flustered than startled, Espio felt like his body was set aflame and he was about to burn up in the grasp of the other, and he did not mind in the slightest. The chameleon swallowed thickly as his stomach filled with countless fluttering butterflies and his heart did not stop its march for even a second, and for that one moment everything in his world was quite alright indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever just write something and you're like: "I *ship* ship it :D" ? Well, that's me when finishing this chapter! This was actually supposed to have another scene coming after it, but it's not fully written yet and I did want to upload this chapter today. I hope you all enjoy and have a great week!


	9. Chapter 9: A New Member

Espio had retreated to his favourite spot in the office: against the lockers next to Vector’s desk, able to keep an eye over the entire room while not in the spotlight himself. After his and Silver’s impromptu intermezzo the booklets had been found easily enough, though both of them needed to a moment to relax and calm down their racing hearts before making their way downstairs again. Luckily for Espio Silver had begun rambling about all the things he had found in the storage the moment he burst through the door, the already-present bright red blush flaring up even more each time his gaze drifted over to the chameleon. It was a clear indicator that he had not yet calmed down about the situation yet, a dead giveaway to everyone who saw him that _something_ had happened, though Espio himself did not fare much better. At least the psychic’s uninterruptable rambles were successful enough at instantly stopping any attempts from his colleagues to inquire about what had taken them, and Charmy was too distracted by his picture books anyway. Before long they had all settled with no further questions asked, Silver and Charmy on the couch and Vector with his feet up draped up on the tabletop again, which the chameleon pointedly ignored. Some mannerisms the crocodile would probably never unlearn.

Standing there so quietly gave him time for some introspective. He had kissed Silver on his forehead, entirely accidentally and not premeditated, and the hedgehog had returned the favour to his cheek. That had been on purpose; Silver had asked for his permission, which he had given in a flare of foolishness and stupor. Even more (worse?), based on how his body and mind reacted he had _liked_ it. On the other hand, not even moments prior he had reached the sound conclusion that he had no feelings for Silver other than a desire to protect him and be there for him and soothe his pain and keep him close and never let him go again. All these were entirely justifiable considering the hedgehog’s situation, certainly not an indicator of anything more, so _why_? He was supposed to be the responsible one here, down-to-earth and reserved and unbothered by needless emotions and desires, and yet the time traveller managed to bring down every brick of his walls by just being near him. Occasionally he caught his hand having drifted upwards to his face as he stood musing, fingers stroking over where the tingles left behind by Silver’s lips ghosted still. Every smug glare Vector sent his way was pointedly ignored also as he forced his hand down again, and attempted to move his attention to anywhere other than his muzzle and thoughts.

On the other side of the small room the two younger ones were going over one of Charmy’s picture books, the bee animatedly bouncing in place while the hedgehog peered at the pages with immense intrigue. Between his jumbled musings Espio had been following the nonsensical conversation with half a mind for a while now, as had Vector, the two of them occasionally grinning at each other or rolling their eyes at the childlike activity. “That’s the animal you drew in the kitchen!” Silver called out, and Espio quickly had to look away from his adorably twitching ears. “It has the same kind of flower around its head… but why is it yellow? I thought it had all the colours of your pencils!” Despite his flustered mood the chameleon could feel a smirk build up at the disappointed tone. They’d have to explain to him later that a six-year-old’s coloured drawings were perhaps not the best guide for learning more about the world.

“It’s boooooring, right?” the bee agreed instantly. “It would look so much cooler if it were yellow and black, like me!” A stern glare from Espio’s side prevented Vector from snorting and drawing their friends’ attention to them. If anything, the bee got his conceited behaviour and mannerisms from the crocodile, so the head detective had no room to complain or wisecrack. The next page of the booklet was revealed in the meantime, studied under another scrutinizing stare of Silver.

“This one is white and black… did they forget to colour in the white parts?”

“That’s a, uh-“ the bee lifted the book as close to his face as possible, squinting at it intently as he made out each letter- “Z… Um, E… And a B… a zebra! I guess they just look like that, even though it’s _boring_.”

“They’d be cooler if they were yellow and black,” the hedgehog conceded instantly, and even the solemn chameleon struggled to muffle his chuckles at the very serious conversation playing out on the couch. It had surprised Espio how willing the hedgehog had been to engage with Charmy and his booklets, but maybe Silver also desired something to keep his mind off the things that had transpired in the attic. His friend seemed to have relaxed now, blush entirely forfeited in favour of curiosity. He wished he could say the same about himself.

“Those two'll be fine,” Vector muttered softly as he beckoned Espio towards his table, his playful grin fading away and seriousness settling in its wake. “We should probably go over the taxes 'n stuff while they’re busy.”

Suppressing a grimace and a sigh Espio took in the huge stack of papers that the crocodile pulled from the drawer underneath his desk. Money always was a painful topic in their small household; there was never enough of it, and whatever they got from solved cases – if they got anything in the first place – got spent quickly… much too quickly. Vector’s squabbles with their landlord certainly didn’t help make things easier, and now they had Silver to worry about also. He inwardly scolded himself the instance the thought of the psychic being a burden dared flick across his mind. It was him who had decided to keep the hedgehog here, the latter himself had had no say in it. The blame coming from any issues that his decision might cause fell solely on his shoulders, no-one else’s.

“What did you spend the money you got from the Chao disappearance case on, exactly?” he mused as he browsed through some papers, ignoring the bright red numbers on many of them. Grabbing a dinky foldable chair and a pen he settled down to do some calculations.

“Used it for the rent of two months ago,” was the answer, the crocodile noting down some things as well as he rubbed his head. “That being said, we never heard anything from that client again, even though the case was… not solved entirely as expected, so to say.”

“That _is_ odd,” Espio conceded while writing down some numbers himself in an attempt to set up a decent subtraction. Usually their clients had no issues with not holding up their end of the bargain, at least until they got visited by a lumbering crocodile, a hyperactive child, and an angry ninja armed to the teeth with ninja weaponry. Doing that was bad for their image though, he knew also, so they were subjected to the whims of their clients more often than he would have liked. The fact that this particular one had paid them in advance and never even gotten into contact with them again, despite Espio failing in his task to prove Silver guilty, was nothing short of peculiar. “Do you even know who they are?”

“Nope. No name, no address, only a description of the case with payment and a phone number that didn’t work when I tried to call it,” Vector grumbled as he drew some circles and arrows on one of the papers. Espio frowned against the sum he had been scribbling down. Perhaps they would be better off if they only took up cases from more reliable clients, but unfortunately the big money always was in the jobs that toed the line of illegality or those with secret intentions behind them. That being said, Eggman still hadn’t paid them for that one time they saved his life during the whole Metal Overlord debacle… Vector kept blabbing on as he added a footnote to one of the papers reminding him to pay the good Doctor a visit soon, if only to make a statement. “We got the money and they haven't asked it back, so I suggest we don’t worry 'bout it anymore. We gotta look to the future, where new jobs await us!”

“Do they, though? Our phone has been quite silent for the past two days, just like it has been for the past two _months_ , if not longer.” Espio could feel the familiar headache of worry come up as he rubbed his temples, the numbers swimming before his eyes already despite how little time he had spent on them. “Not to be overly negative-“ that was a lie, he was definitely aiming to be negative here, if only to make himself feel better about his superior grasp on their situation- “but we are in trouble, as always. Not to mention that our expenses have just increased, too.”

He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, and with a sigh Vector peered over his head to the small grey-furred hedgehog he was indicating. It was best to be honest to himself and discuss their finances while keeping Silver in mind also. “We can’t throw him out on the streets now,” the crocodile simply stated to his surprise, a surprisingly fond grin gracing his face.

“You’d have to kick me out with him if you were planning to. Have you gotten attached, Vector?” Espio teased back, finding an small but unexpected surplus in some of his calculations and noticing how his mood improved tremendously instantly.

“Not as attached as you by far,” Vector grinned with a wink, and Espio froze for a moment too long before he cursed inwardly while desperately attempting to suppress his blush.

“…We’re getting off topic,” he grumbled, refusing to meet Vector’s gaze and instead redoubling his attention on the sheets. Great, now he had lost his entire focus and his calculations were all over the place. Angrily he crossed them all out and began anew, hissing annoyedly. 

“Espio? Did you call for me?” a soft voice next to him peeped, and he looked up right into Silver’s golden eyes. The hedgehog was standing basically right next to him, and despite how he praised himself on his spatial awareness he hadn’t picked up on it. How much had he heard?! Quickly he looked away again, focusing his attention on the papers he had been writing on and merely mumbling some meaningless words in reply. “What are you working on?” the other asked as he peered at the paper, ears twitching with intrigue. Espio breathed a sigh of relief with the lack of questions about his and Vector’s impromptu conversation.

“Ah, we’re just-“

“They’re doing the taxes!” Charmy hollered from where he was hanging onto their fan, one of the bee’s favourite pastimes and the cause of more than one broken blade also. Apparently the two had lost interest in the bee’s books and decided to find their entertainment in other sources. “That’s just boring grown-up stuff!”

“I’m almost a grown-up, so I can help!” Silver stated as he proudly puffed up his chest, and Espio’s entire bad mood dissipated instantly when the other’s smug, happy face graced his vision. He doubted the hedgehog had any form of knowledge on taxes and rent, but his presence would at least help him get less annoyed by the endless streams of numbers. Carefully he scooted his chair to the side a bit, making place for Silver also so he could stand next to him and see the forms clearly. He swallowed thickly as the hedgehog sat down _on_ the tiniest sliver of seat that was free instead, the chair creaking under the added weight. With the limited space it resulted in Silver nearly ending up in his lap, leaning over him and staring at the papers with intrigue. “What do all those squabbles and lines stand for? They’ve got colours!”

“Black is good, if it’s red it means we’re strapped for cash,” Vector hummed from where he was doing calculations himself, and Espio’s blush only spread more as Silver leaned against him while studying the forms with a look most serious on his face.

“Red is… that colour, right?” the hedgehog asked, carefully flicking a wisp of psychokinesis over it. “So there’s a lot of red,” he stated bluntly as Espio nodded, moving a stubborn quill out of the way so he could at least see what he was doing.

“We haven’t had a lot of cases lately, or basically ever,” Charmy gave his two cents from where he was jumping around on the couch now. “Vector and Espio are always super worried about money and stuff, but no-one ever pays us!”

“You’d be worried too if you actually _listened_ to me when I’m trying to explain the problem!” Espio scolded him, nearly blowing out his back as he turned his upper body around to look the bee in the eyes while annoyedly running his fingers through Silver’s tuft of fur in a bid to calm himself down.

“Is money the reward you get for solving cases?” the hedgehog inquired, pressing his full weight against Espio now. The chameleon grunted an affirmation, trying to shift the other’s body in such a way that he could still breathe and see the table without removing the hedgehog entirely. Silver was bound to end up in his lap fully at this point… “Espio said you need it to buy and pay for things… how’s that work?” the fluffy form next to him inquired.

“Um, well...“ The chameleon sighed, he really didn’t have time for this. With Silver supporting his entire body against him it had turned out much too difficult to concentrate on the finances, let alone explain something he had never really thought about before. “I’ll take you shopping one time and then I’ll show you, okay? It’s a bit tough to explain with words.”

Turning his head, Silver looked at him with intrigue. Clearly he hadn’t been able to successfully hide his tiredness of annoyance with the job he was doing now. “Of course, there’s no rush,” the hedgehog purred as he pressed his face against Espio’s shoulder, carefully wrapping his arms around him to pull him in for a hug. Vector was too busy rummaging through their wallet to really pay attention to them and Charmy was off doing who-knows-what on the couch, but Espio could still feel his breath hitch in his chest as his heart began to beat quite haphazardly. Clumsily patting Silver’s back he tried to undo the grip the hedgehog had on him, to no avail.

“We should have enough money to do the groceries, at least.” Espio could see Vector trying to suppress a smirk as he turned back to them, and the glare he tried to send his way came out quite half-hearted now that Silver was basically nuzzling into him with clearly-audible little chirps. “I think we’ll manage, even with the kid to compensate for.”

“Why do you have to compensate for me?” Silver wondered as he peeked up, Espio missing the sound of his happy noises instantly.

“Well, we’ll need to buy more food for the four of us than for three, and that costs more money,” Vector explained with a patience and gentleness Espio didn’t know he could muster.

“…But you just said you don’t _have_ money.”

“Not really, no.”

“So… that means I _am_ making things bad,” the hedgehog bluntly stated, and the entirety of the Chaotix fell silent at the declaration. Even Charmy was looking at him with shock clear in his gaze from where he had been bouncing on the pillows of their couch. Vector quirked up an eyebrow in surprise, and Espio realised that neither of his friends knew about Silver's fears and worries or what the two of them had discussed in the attic.

“You’re really not-“ he tried to assure his friend, but Silver interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

“I’m taxing your resources! That might _kill_ -!” the other ardently began to object, quills bristling and hands balled in to fists, before realisation struck his face. The psychic fell silent, ears drooping as he stared at the ground under everyone’s worried gazes. “It works differently here, doesn’t it?” he whispered so softly Espio could barely hear him.

His heart overflowing with pity, the chameleon carefully placed his hand against Silver’s cheek, lifting it up so they were making eye contact. “Silver, we’ll manage. You really don’t need to be worried about that,” he tried to soothe the upset hedgehog. 

“So you say, but… I want to help out too, I really do! You’re being so kind for me, and I’m just- I don’t want to be a- a… um…”

“Parasite?” Vector helpfully suggested from behind his desk. The crocodile yelped in fear not even a heartbeat later, barely able to duck down as a kunai soared scarcely an inch over his head and lodged itself firmly in the wall behind him. The observand eye could see it was adorned with multiple similar small holes already.

Silver looked up frightfully, ears flat against his head now. “Aren’t parasites a bad thing?” he asked worriedly.

“Do no listen to Vector, he is merely joking,” Espio growled as he showed the crocodile the other weapons he was holding in his free hand, the head detective meekly nodding along. Espio sighed deeply as he subconsciously massaged Silver behind his ears. No matter how he put it the time traveller and Charmy were somewhat right; they hadn’t had a decent job in a while, not counting the Chao-napping case, and they’d need to have more earnings to keep the business afloat. Mulling over his friend’s words the chameleon considered what to do. The young hedgehog had energy for days, which he seemed to funnel mostly into being either aggressive and frightened or unbridled curiosity. If he were to accompany Espio on a few jobs, he’d both get out of the house and be active, he’d get to learn new people, and he’d be contributing as he desired… With a sigh he turned to the crocodile once more. “Considering that money-wise we are in as tight a spot as usual we could use the extra hands, I’d say. Vector, what do you think?”

“Well, I did always want to have an unpaid intern to order around-“ the crocodile mused before he had to flinch away once more with another cry, the second kunai soaring past him just a bit closer than the first one had. “I mean, if the kid wants to help out I have no objections!” he hastily corrected himself, waving his arms in front of him as a sign of peace.

Silver’s entire face lit up at the words, tail slowly picking up its wagging movements. “Really? You’ll let me help?” he gasped, the growing smile and sparkling eyes making any reservations Espio might have had evaporate instantly. “No-one ever- Wait, does that mean I’m a detective now?!”

“Not yet,” Espio teased the enthusiastic hedgehog, carefully running his hand over the stubborn quills one more time before pulling away fully. “You’ll need to learn the ropes first. For now you’re more of an apprentice, but there’s no doubt in my mind you’d make a great detective after some training.”

The bright grin that brightened Silver’s entire face was worth it, he decided instantly. “Thank you, thank you!” the hedgehog squealed as he flung his arms around Espio once more and nuzzled him all over his face, his tail making wild circles through the air.

“Easy there!” Vector snickered as Espio’s cheeks lit themselves on fire once again at the contact. “We already got one hyperactive li’l bugger around here, we can’t handle two!”

“Hey!” Charmy complained from where he buzzed around him, though the little bee was clearly elated by their new member also. “I’m not just a bugger! I’ll be the best teacher ever! I’ll teach you everything I know!” he promised the hedgehog, Vector hiding his snort as a cough as Espio glared daggers at him over Silver's head.

“I propose we let Espio take care of Silver for now,” the crocodile decided. “I think they’ll both like that the most.” At the psychic's happy nod Espio felt his heart flutter around in his chest. The only way he could describe the look on Silver’s face was fondness and devotion… surely it wasn’t _that_ spectacular to become a detective?

“I guess… I’m tired anyway,” Charmy complained as he collapsed against Espio’s other side. The chameleon quickly grabbed everyone leaning against him and stood up, the chair screaming even further at the third weight added to it. Their storage really couldn’t use more broken junk in it, nor did they have the money for a new one. Carefully handing Charmy over to Vector he smiled as Silver yawned too, the hedgehog's ears pricking up as his nose twitched along with the movement.

“I propose we call it a night, then. Tomorrow I’ll take you out on the town,” he promised his sleepy friend as he ushered him upstairs, Vector turning off the light in the room and following them with Charmy fast asleep in his arms already. Silver hummed quietly, his eyes drooping as he let himself get hoisted into the guest room by Espio. Despite how flustered he felt with the weight hanging against him, or really every time the hedgehog did something silly or unexpected, Espio couldn’t help but smile.

Perhaps Silver was exactly the change the agency needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be the scene after the prior chapter, and when it became its own chapter it was supposed to have the next chapter right behind it, wherein Silver and Espio go Out On The Town... needless to say things were getting a bit too long, so I split them up! I hope you enjoy, and have a nice weekend!


	10. Chapter 10: Old And New

With a deep sigh and content chirp Silver crawled into his nest underneath the bed, fussing a little until he laid fully comfortable. With his chest hurting a lot less he could almost curl up into a full ball, safely tucked away into himself and protected against any attack that might befall him during his rest. “Goodnight, Silver,” Espio’s voice whispered somewhere in front of him, eliciting another warm purr. In his sleepy mind he could feel a hand trail a few times over his still-exposed back, resting on his crown of quills for a moment until it got pulled away… and Espio got up and _left_. Silver’s eyes flew open once he noticed the retreating footsteps, and he scrambled to uncurl himself as his powers shot out of his hands to catch the door before it could close fully and leave him alone in the room.

“Where are you going?!” he cried out as Espio rushed back in, surprise evident in his gaze as he shut the wooden construction behind him. Struggling to rid himself of the cloth he had gotten ensnared in the psychic grasped Espio’s hand as the other came over to the bed. “Don’t leave me!” he panted, heart racing from the unpleasant surprise.

“Shh, don’t yell, Charmy is sleeping already. Also, I’m not going anywhere?” Espio retorted with surprise, his free hand nimbly pulling away the last bits of the cloth. The moment he was free Silver launched himself at the chameleon, firmly wrapping his arms around him so he couldn’t get up and ditch him again.

“Yes you were!” he objected, though he did lower his voice at another shush coming from Espio. “I promised I’d sit guard with you so you could sleep, remember? I can’t look after you if you’re not in the same room as me! How will I know when you’re about to get attacked and I need to save you?!”

“And I told _you_ that this place is safe enough for there to be no need to sit guard in the first place, if I recall correctly,” the chameleon calmly responded, placing his own arms around him and shifting him around until Silver leaned more comfortably against his chest. 

“I mean, you did, but…”

“Silver. I won’t always be around to watch over you, as much as it pains me,” Espio softly murmured as he soothingly rocked him in his arms and stroked his back. “You need to learn to do things on your own, without me breathing down your neck every second.”

“But what if anything happens to _you_?” the hedgehog protested once more. The idea that there weren’t _any_ monsters around here, lurking behind walls and in the shadows while waiting for the best moment to attack, still seemed too unbelievable to him to be true. And besides, being near the chameleon felt warm and safe anyway, warmer and safer than he had ever felt before. In fact, he couldn’t remember ever having been so relaxed and happy as he was when he and Espio were undertaking something on their own, just the two of them… He didn’t mind never having to leave the other’s side for even a heartbeat if being near Espio made him feel so good.

“I appreciate the concern, but you need not be worried about me,” the ninja smiled kindly at his serious frown. “I have plenty of ways to ensure I do not get assassinated in my sleep.”

Silver sighed, not encouraged in the slightest. Espio’s hand calmly stroked over his quills, and he whined pitifully as he pressed himself against the chameleon more, refusing to undo the strong grasp his arms had on the other’s midriff. Maybe if he acted sad and cute enough he’d convince his friend to not leave him alone. “Now don’t act so down, this isn’t the end of the world,” Espio laughed quietly, softly poking his side and rolling his eyes at the giggle it elicited. “Tell you what. How about you try to sleep on your own for now, and if it really doesn’t work out you can come to me? My room is right across from the guest room, you’ll run right into it. Would that be alright with you?”

That wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but it did seem like a reasonable offer, Silver mulled. Perhaps Espio just liked having some privacy and time to recharge on his own, without the hedgehog fussing over him or vice versa. “Alright, I’ll give it a try,” he conceded, loosening his death grip and letting the other go. Stretching himself a bit by standing on his tiptoes he affectionately nuzzled against Espio’s cheek like he had done a while back also. “Thank you, Espio.”

“Ah… you’re very welcome. Goodnight, Silver.”

“See ya,” the hedgehog retorted, mouth splitting open in a huge yawn. He purred happily as Espio picked him up and placed him back on the cloth, the movements of the ninja somewhat awkward as he tried to shove Silver under the bed in such a way he laid comfortably. Silver could feel the chameleon hesitated a bit as he crouched in front of the bed, before he very carefully leaned closer and pressed another one of those ‘kisses’ to his brow. The psychic’s tail happily gave a little wag at the sensation, quiet purrs rising from his chest as he nestled into the covers more deeply. With a final stroke to his quills Espio got up and left for the second time, standing still for a few moments at the door until it shut behind him fully and Silver was left alone once again.

Keeping his eyes stoically closed as to not have to see the darkness shrouding him Silver let his powers drift through the room, relaxing the tiniest bit when he found nothing of concern. Instead of worrying about getting murdered in his sleep by a monster he forced his thoughts to drift to “tomorrow”, when Espio would take him on his very first detective cave. The other had been delighted with his offer, and he’d said that with some training he’d make a great detective… Silver’s heart soared at the memory of the praise, though it came down and crashed the moment his thoughts irrevocably moved to his past life. In the future no-one had ever accepted his help, preferring to chase him away the instant he came up to them out of fear he’d steal their resources or lure the Ifrit to them with his powers somehow. Despite how often Silver objected to such thoughts, assuring them he only meant well and merely desired to assist, the others wanted nothing to do with him in the slightest. He couldn’t blame them for their worries; death was around every corner, and even those lucky enough to be fit or sly or uninjured were severely crippled by the minimal amount of food and water available to all. The psychic had often proposed working together instead of against each other, but he and his ideas were laughed away instantly, if he was even allowed to voice them in the first place. Any attempt of him to aid the survivors had led to nothing, and he had found himself and his dreams on their own in a city of fire and ruins, scorned and feared by all. Though in the end his hope had persevered and the disaster had been undone, he mulled. Maybe now that the Ifrit’s release had been prevented, the others would-

The psychic frowned as an unbidden thought crossed his mind, something he had never wondered about before. He was here now, in the past, and Eggman Nega was hopefully still locked away in the Ifrit’s dimension… but what had happened to the few people left, those who had inhabited their city still when he went back in time to change the future? With the calamity prevented and the history of the world rewritten, had they all been...?

Feeling bile rise up in his throat Silver tore his eyes open, panting as he stared out from under the bed into the room. It wasn’t entirely dark, was the first thing he noticed; the soft light of his blessing that had made him so detested danced across the walls and ceiling, bathing the whole place in teal. Relaxing a bit Silver studied the swirling patterns, occasionally flicking his psychokinesis in such a way they changed their movement or formed entirely new shapes. His powers truly were amazing, a force to be reckoned with; there was no doubt in his mind that he could put them to good use when helping Espio with his first case. Snuggling into the cloth a bit further Silver beamed at nothing in particular as the calm, caring face of the chameleon drifted up in his thoughts once more. Espio had believed him and listened to him when he had come to the past for the second time; Espio had helped him prevent the release of the Ifrit and was now taking care of him despite Silver having nothing to repay him with. He’d try even harder to be of use, if only because his friend was the first to be so kind to him, he swore to himself as his eyelids began to droop and he dropped his head on the cloth entirely. With the thoughts about Espio keeping his mind calm and body warm Silver eventually drifted off in a deep sleep, the memories of his past not bothering him again. 

\-----

“Espio,” Silver whispered from where he leaned over the other, prodding him once again with his powers and grimacing when it elicited no reaction still. Knowing it was “tomorrow” from the moment he had woken up, the light of the orb in the sky stroking his face and twirling through the room like his powers had done also, he had immediately scrambled out of his hideaway and dashed towards his friend’s room across from his own. There he had jumped right on top of the resting chameleon in his excitement, clamouring for him to get up also… Except the other refused to wake, no matter how much Silver nagged him.

“Charmy, go back to bed,” the sleepy form underneath him murmured with his eyes closed and wearing an expression so tranquil it simply had to be fake. Silver huffed, dropping down on top of Espio’s body and twitching an ear at the groan that resounded from the cloth. Why wouldn’t Espio wake up? The bright golden orb was climbing through the sky little by little, he had seen as he peered out from under his own bed, though right now it was coloured orange instead of white and also more like a thin line than an orb. His friend was missing out on how beautiful it looked!

Even his saddest, most pitiful whine elicited no reaction, and Silver’s ears drooped as he laid his head down. Espio would keep his word, there was no doubt in his mind regarding that, but if the other stayed in bed for the whole of “tomorrow” there wouldn’t be much time left to do detective work. Pondering how to best wake the other up Silver grinned as an idea blossomed into his head. Despite how flustered it had made Espio the other had done it to him once more just before Silver had fallen asleep, so surely he was allowed to do it now as well. Lifting his head and scrambling into a good position the psychic first pressed his nose against Espio’s cheek, and when that elicited no response again other that a small frown he added his mouth to the mix. Carefully pressing them against the chameleon’s muzzle like he had done in the attic also he waited for a response… only for there to be nothing still. With a loud squeak he firmly nuzzled Espio’s face, his tail wagging as the other groaned and began to shift around more.

Encouraged by the reaction the intrepid time traveller pushed his nose against the chameleon further, intending to give him another of those kisses, but then he had to jump backwards with a squeal as the other’s eyes shot open and the ninja came into movement with a cry also. Silver shrieked in pain and surprise as Espio grabbed his quills, holding a sharp metal weapon up to Silver’s throat before the other could blink or even attempt to stop him with his powers. They sat in silence for a few moments, both frozen on the spot. “Silver…?” the chameleon eventually whispered as the hedgehog stared at him with wide eyes, mind entirely blank and heart pounding in his chest. Very carefully the ninja dropped his weapon first and removed his hand second, clearly as shocked by what had transpired as Silver was. “You caught me by surprise,” the chameleon awkwardly coughed eventually. “I- Are you okay?” 

“Y-Yes,” the psychic retorted with a stutter, too dumbfounded by what had just happened to react to Espio reaching out and stroking him over his quill. The ninja quietly muttered an apology as he straightened the dents in the quills, fussing over him as Silver slowly processed what had happened. “Were you… going to hurt me?” he gulped, nervously ducking in on himself. Had he made the other mad by being too annoying?

The psychic tensed as the chameleon immediately wrapped him in his arms, his guard high as his friend pulled him against his chest and stroked behind his ear. “I was not,” the other explained in a soft voice, soothingly rocking Silver around. “You startled me quite badly with how you got in my face like that, Charmy usually sticks to bouncing around on the mattress. I’m sorry.” At his apologetic tone Silver relaxed a bit. He had a history with lashing out in fear himself, so he definitely had no right to be mad at the other for doing the same. Any survivor in his city would not have hesitated to maim or even kill him for getting close to them, sleeping or not, so he probably should be happy Espio had come to his senses before actually doing anything to him. 

“It’s alright, I forgive you,” he assured the other, nuzzling Espio’s hand before something else caught his attention. “You have a weapon underneath your nest? May I see it?” the hedgehog curiously asked as Espio picked it up from where he had dropped it on the cloth, placing it back where he had pulled it from.

“Pillow, and no. This is a kunai, not a toy; you never know when you’re about to get assassinated in the night… or woken up by overenthusiastic hedgehogs, I guess. Like I said, I have my means of protection.”

Silver pouted at the denial. Maybe he’d get to see it later, once Espio had recovered from the surprise too, he tried to cheer himself up. His friend ran a hand over his face with a groan, and Silver flicked an ear at how tired he looked still. “Also, it’s-“ the chameleon looked over to a small black object sitting near his sleeping spot on some other furniture- “a quarter past 4 in the morning.”

“Is that early? The yellow orb is already up in the sky!”

“You mean… the sun? It does that at the beginning of each day, yes.” Espio sighed as he settled under his cloth again, stoic demeanour back in full force. “Would be weird if it didn’t.” And with that he shut his eyes, face taking on its tranquil expression once more as Silver stared at him in surprise. Under his gaze the ninja’s chest began to rise and fall more slowly, his breaths deepening… was he falling asleep again?

“Soooooo… Are we going to solve your detective cases anytime soon?” Silver eventually asked, poking Espio in his cheek with his powers as he felt his patience ebb away.

Some grumbling rose from underneath the fabric. “Go back to sleep, Silver. A good detective needs to be well-rested to solve his cases.”

Silver huffed at that, dramatically flopping against the lump of chameleon underneath the soft covers once more. “I can’t, though. I’m too excited!”

Wordlessly the chameleon lifted the cloth he was lying under, tapping his other hand next to his chest. Curious as to what he wanted Silver crawled a bit closer, settling next to him. The cloth was dropped over him and Espio’s arm got draped over his back and around his midriff, effectively pinning him down and trapping him. “There. Now you can sleep a bit more too,” Espio murmured in his ear as Silver laid against him. They had cuddled somewhat like this before, so the hedgehog wasn’t too worried or confused, but he couldn’t help but be surprised. First Espio didn’t want him to keep guard, telling him to stay in his own room, and now he was being held hostage in a soft grasp belonging to the chameleon whose breath was quickly slowing once more. Sometimes Espio could act quite inconsistently, he mulled.

Despite his enthusiasm and how much he tried to keep his eyes open the soft breathing against his ear turned out to be too irresistible, and slowly he got lulled into a light sleep also, barely aware of it himself. Floating through darkness with no sense of how much time had passed he drifted along with jumbled thoughts and dreams that didn’t make all that much sense. He needed to save two Chao who had gotten lost, it seemed. Hurriedly he rushed around through forests and meadows and cities with Espio hot on his heels, and for some reason Sonic was there too, extending his hand with a grin so kind it almost made Silver feel bashful and gracefully following in his wake as the psychic searched and searched, not finding anything. But then he turned around a corner and he was alone, his two companions gone and replaced by robots of all kinds and sizes who stomped towards him threateningly… He bristled up his quills and launched his powers at them, but instead of crushing the robots they pushed him away, a bright blue light shrouding him as he fell backwards into darkness with an itching ear. Flicking it a few times to get rid of the feeling he sunk into his dream again, ready to fly up and begin the fight anew… but then the warm gale was back, a bit more insistent and playful. With great difficulty Silver blinked open his eyes fully, nose scrunching up at the itchy sensation. “Wha-“ he mumbled, fussing around as he heard a quiet breath behind him and the wind was back _again._ “Espioooo, stop that,” he sleepily complained once he realised the cause of his discomfort.

The chameleon chuckled behind him, taking another breath and blowing it gently against his ear once more. “You woke me up at 4 by jumping around all over the place, I think I’m allowed some revenge,” was the simple answer, and Silver grumbled as a hand ran past his quills and back. He didn’t even get to rescue the Chao in his dream, and Sonic and Espio had disappeared on him entirely for some reason as he dramatically lost in a fight. How embarrassing. “Now, I believe you wanted to attend some detective work?” the ninja quietly murmured behind him, playful tone present still.

With those words the hedgehog’s eyes shot wide open, and any tiredness left in his body evaporated instantly as he jumped up from under the cover with a happy yowl of confirmation. Nearly running right into the door in his eagerness he whirled his head around once he noticed Espio wasn’t hot on his heels, impatiently looking back to see what was taking the other. “I need to get dressed first, calm down,” the other chided, getting up also, straightening out the covers, and yawning and stretching elaborately as Silver grew more impatient with every passing moment. Of course the chameleon also took much too long to put on his clothes, and the hedgehog could barely stop himself from dashing up and down the stairs and through the house as he waited. Finally, _finally_ the other was finished, and Silver rushed out of his room first with Espio in his wake.

“If I need to eat cereals one more time I _will_ commit a murder,” Espio muttered as he walked down the stairs, rubbing one eye with his hand. He sounded cute when sulking like that, Silver noted as he flew just in front of him, tail wagging like a maniac. He didn’t really know what his friend’s problem was with the grains, they were tastier and more filling that anything he’d had in his life so far, but from Espio’s occasional remarks he had deduced there were tons more things to eat here than the little kernels.

Grumbling still Espio threw open the door to the living room. “Vector, please tell me that you have done the groceries in the three days I’ve been asking about it,” he hollered into the surprisingly-empty space as Silver stepped inside also. Charmy must still have been sleeping, if the lack of noise and chaos was anything to go by.

“Eh… I have not,” the crocodile yelled back from the kitchen, neither of the inhabitants doing much to keep their voices down. “But I _am_ starvin'! Espio, can’t you and the kid go grab us a treat from the little café on the corner? It’ll be good practice!”

“Absolutely not!” Espio shot back immediately, brows furrowed as he and Silver made their way to the kitchen also, the hedgehog curiously pricking up his ears. “He’s here for us to take care of and to help with our job, not for you to boss around when you don’t feel like doing something yourself!”

“It’s not _bossing around_ , it’s teachin' him valuable knowledge about society!”

“I’m really good at scavenging for food,” Silver interrupted, taking in the argument with growing intrigue. It had been a necessary skill in his city, so even if Espio and Vector didn’t have any of that money thing they had explained to him before he’d still be able to provide them with a decent meal. While finding food wasn’t exactly the amazing detective work he had imagined it did make for a good start to show off his skills and usefulness. “Water, too. But you have that here already, don’t you?” he added as Espio quietly sighed.

“We do, yes. We needn’t scavenge for anything, we can buy it here… Except Vector wants to waste our money on needless junk instead of actually valuable things, like vegetables and the rent,” the chameleon groused, tail coiled up irritably. Solemnly Silver reached out to give his shoulder a pat of support, though he didn’t fully follow what was making the other irritated in the first place.

“Don’t be like that, Es. We both know you love their apple pie as much as I love their raspberry cakes!” Vector grinned, seemingly not bothered by the other’s annoyed mood in the slightest.

“…Do not,” was the miffed answer, and the psychic giggled at how exasperated Espio looked. “Alright, _fine_ ,” the other eventually conceded, shaking his head as Vector laughed heartily. “I promised you I’d show you how money and shopping work here anyway, might as well start this Friday morning,” he told Silver as he turned around again, grabbing something small and greenish from the crocodile's table before he made his way over to the hall with the hedgehog in his wake.

“Have fun, you two!” Vector called out, and Silver gave a cautious wave over his shoulder before turning his attention to the door he knew led to outside the house, where Sonic had come from. He had never actually really seen what was behind it, though; he had been out cold when Espio took him here, and when Sonic had visited he’d been more focused on the Blue Blur that anything present in the area. The orb that was apparently called the sun would be there, making the sky bright blue with its light, but what would the rest of the actual place look like? 

“Just follow me,” Espio ordered, fumbling a little with a few shiny silver objects before the door opened. The chameleon brusquely stepped through as Silver followed more tentatively, ears swirling around on his head and nose twitching as he took in the new area presented to him. It was… colourful, with unbroken houses and small patches greenery stretching out as far as he could see… and something that made his hairs raise right up as his eyes laid on them.

“Espio,” he whispered, quills bristling as his body stood frozen on the spot. “There’s people here!” Indeed, a handful of them were making their way across the streets while seemingly minding their own business and not paying attention to him, but there were still more out in this small area alone than Silver had ever seen in his life. Frantically he flicked his eyes over all of them, ready for a confrontation if any of them wanted to start a fight.

“Hm?” Espio murmured, his eyebrow raised before something seemed to click in his mind and he carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s safe, they’re not going to do anything to you,” he soothed. Trying to calm his racing heart Silver reached out and blindly grasped at the chameleon, wrapping his fingers around his elbow in a death grip.

“Are you _sure_?” he whispered, hackles raised and teeth bared and refusing to take his eyes of the people walking past.

Espio froze for a moment also before he undid Silver’s hold, grabbing one of his hands in his own. “Positively. I’ve lived here for years, and no-one’s ever picked a fight with me on the streets,” he assured Silver once more, before a grin unfolded on his face. “Instead, _I’m_ the one who picks the fights.”

At the smug tone and face of the chameleon Silver faltered, staring at him in surprise before a tiny smile broke through. “Do you fight with people on the street often?” he curiously asked, relaxing a little the longer they stood outside and nothing happened still.

“It’s part of the job sometimes. If you come with me to the café, I’ll tell you all about it as we walk there. Deal?”

The chameleon carefully took a step away from the door, tugging on Silver’s wrist. Taking a deep breath the hedgehog nodded, grasping Espio’s hand firmly as he shuffled down the stairs in front of their house. He had decided he’d try and give the past his all, and this was a perfect opportunity to. Despite the fact that there were tons of people here and potential monsters despite everyone’s wild claims of safety he had little reason to be worried, he assured himself as they padded over the stones, because Espio was with him. And as long as he was near Espio he would always be kept safe because they were friends and friends took care of each other, Silver beamed as he gave the chameleon's hand another squeeze, and he wouldn’t have it any other way indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, with a new chapter! I always get the feeling when I'm working on New Beginnings that I'm not actually *going* anywhere with this story, despite all the plans I have for future chapters... I hope that's just me because I read and reread it so often! Anyway, I hope you have a great rest of the weekend! <3
> 
> Edit: with uni starting up next week again wherein I'm faced with a merciless 20-week grind until the next holidays begin, plus the fact that a few days ago I rediscovered my interest in drawing, it might not be possible that I upload a chapter every week. I'll do my best, but when I'm too busy I must set my priorities straight. Apologies in advance!


	11. Chapter 11: Misunderstandings

“…and so we found out that our client was actually Dr. Eggman all along, and he had been giving us orders from where Neo Metal Sonic had locked him up in one of his ships,” Espio came to the end of the story he had been recounting as Silver listened intently, hanging on to every word he spoke with utter intrigue. “Everyone helped defeat Neo Metal Sonic in the end, but _we_ didn’t get paid.”

“ _Wow_ ,” the hedgehog whispered in awe as the epic tale came to a close. Espio’s words had entirely mesmerised him, and he stared at him with open mouth in adoration before he realised something and his ears flicked agitatedly. “Wait. You guys got hired by _Eggman_?”

“Even more shameful is neither Charmy nor I were aware of it, though Vector knew,” Espio scoffed in response. “I suppose Eggman was desperate to be aided… but he also made enemies for life, if we weren’t already. As it stands the good Doctor has at least one payment for us that’s long overdue, and I am _not_ fond of unpaid financial obligations.” Silver grinned at the sour face the other pulled. It definitely seemed to be like the selfish madman to try and weasel himself out of anything wherein he was forced to actually aid others. “But that’s not something we’ll be concerning ourselves with anytime soon. Also, we have arrived,” the chameleon sighed as his pace slowed down, coming to a stop fully.

With a jolt Silver realised he had no idea where the two of them had ended up, too enthralled by Espio’s story to pay attention to literally anything else. How many potential dangers had he walked past without him knowing or keeping his guard up?! Twirling his head around haphazardly to try and determine whether they were somewhere safe his eyes fell on a large glass entrance that he could look through somewhat, though it was matted and had curly white scribbles on it. “When you open the door a bell will chime, that’s normal,” Espio assured him as he unhesitatingly pushed it open with one hand, the other still in a death grip from Silver. Indeed a tinkle sounded from inside the room as the hedgehog bristled, hackles raised and digging his heels in the ground. Everyone knew randomly going _inside_ buildings was just asking to have it collapse on top of you-! …Oh. Scrutinizing the bricks that made up the wall Silver found none of the cracks and broken rocks that had adorned the structures where he had lived aplenty. “Are you coming?” his friend asked, quirking his eyebrow as the hedgehog leered past his shoulder, unable to make out what was happening behind the door. “It’s safe, I promise… and they have food,” Espio slyly added.

Silver frowned as his stomach grumbled and whined at him, earning a chuckle from the chameleon. It _had_ been a while since he had eaten… Any objections he could have presented to convince Espio not to inflict this on him quickly dissipated, and after taking a deep breath and raising his quills as much as he could he nodded tersely once and followed the chameleon inside. “Good morning,” Espio called out beside him, and Silver frantically glanced around to see who he was talking to. The room was empty other than one woman in the back, he noted as he trailed his eyes over the space, who seemed to be messing around with… the most delightfully sweet scent he had ever come across in his life. His mouth falling right open Silver took in all the colourful goods that laid behind glass walls, surroundings entirely forgotten in the moment.

“Wha- There’s so many of them! What _are_ these?!” he whispered in awe, pulling Espio with him so they could take a better look. Leaning as close to the glass as he dared to he twisted his head around, tail wagging as he took in the array of oddly-shaped food. For a moment he wondered why they were locked behind windows. 

The chameleon chuckled from where he was held captive by Silver’s hand still. “These are commonly called pastries, though they have a plethora of individual names as well. You can eat them for breakfast, like Vector is planning to do now, or simply when you’re hungry for something tasty. But it would be polite if you greeted the owner of the place first before you rushed up to the food like a maniac, don’t you think?”

Gulping nervously Silver tore his eyes away from the pastries and stared up at the lady, who was smiling amusedly at him. “…Hullo,” he murmured quietly, shyly stepping back to hide behind Espio as he forced his attention away from the potential danger. He barely registered the cheerful, if somewhat quizzical, greeting he got in return or Espio petting his quills for a moment as praise.

“I know what Vector, Charmy and I want, but would you perhaps like to pick something out as well?” the chameleon offered as the hedgehog peeked past his shoulder.

“May I?!” Silver squeaked enthusiastically, fear forgotten instantly as he beamed at the wide array of sweets that stretched out beyond their glass prison, though he faltered near-instantly. “…But there’s so many of them. How do I know which one is best?”

“That you’ll have to decide for yourself,” Espio retorted with a small laugh, giving his hand a squeeze as he started a long-winded conversation with the lady guarding the pastries from beyond the glass wall, leaving the hedgehog to his own devices. They _all_ smelled delicious, and they _all_ had some sort of pretty colour or white powder adorning it… Silver sighed deeply as he ran his eyes over them again and again, changing his mind with every heartbeat. How in the world was he supposed to pick only _one_ thing? They all looked good, much better than anything he had been able to find in his ruined city! How mean of Espio to drag him through a city filled with death-traps and force him to interact with people without even helping him make a choice, he huffed inwardly as he scooted a little bit closer to the chameleon to press their shoulders together.

The chime of the golden bell tore him from his thoughts, and he whirled around to stare at the door so he could see what made the noise. As his body froze up and his grip on the chameleon only intensified two elderly anthros entered, slowly and quietly talking with each other as they shuffled up to the treats as well. They were holding hands like he and Espio, he saw as he quickly ducked away behind the ninja.

“Good morning!” the two intruders cheerfully greeted them in unison, and Silver quietly growled something that could be taken for a greeting in return in an attempt to be polite, as Espio had ordered him to. Said chameleon wished them good morning also, much more calmly than the hedgehog had done, as did the lady who apparently lived here. Despite his attempts at hiding away their attention was focused on him especially, and Silver had to fight to not bare his teeth as he got looked over.

“I don’t think we’ve seen you around these parts before,” the lady noted, crouching down a little so they were on the same eye-level. Her face did seem kind… Silver slowly pricked up his ears as he stared at her, peeking past Espio’s shoulder.

“He’s new here,” the ninja explained, stepping a bit to the side. “Why don’t you introduce yourself, Silver?”

The hedgehog stared at him, mind entirely blank as his barrier of safety got removed and he was left wholly exposed. “…What should I say?” he mumbled out eventually, keeping half an eye on the interlopers as he subtly tried to place himself behind Espio again.

“Well, your name is a good start. In this situation, what you’re doing here would be appropriate also, I’d say.”

With a gulp the psychic opened his mouth, nearly crushing Espio’s hand in his own. “Um… o-okay. I’m Silver,” he began, faltering near-instantly. He could feel Espio run his thumb over his palm while the two elders nodded along. As the silence stretched out nothing bad happened, and with a deep breath the hedgehog decided what he’d say next. “I’m learning to… to be a detective at the… at the Chaotix,” he managed to squeak out.

“That’s lovely!” the two other anthros beamed, and Silver couldn’t help but feel wary at how _kind_ they were being. With so much food around, why hadn’t they chased him away yet? This was their turf, after all, and he was the one interloping on it. “I’m sure you boys can use all the help possible,” the man chatted with Espio as his friend thoughtfully nodded, not making any demands for the hedgehog to go away. Maybe it was because he seemed to be quite old, and thus knew he would lose in a fight with the younger Silver? Whatever it was he made sure to keep up his guard.

“We’re strapped for cash, but when are we not,” Espio’s simple response came. “Silver is a delight to have around, luckily; he’s got enthusiasm for days and is very eager to learn new things. It’s a blessing for keeping up our spirits.” The hedgehog shyly stared at the tips of his boots at the praise, feeling the tips of his ears heat up. In his opinion he really hadn’t done anything yet other than be a burden, but despite that Espio apparently thought he was doing an amazing job. Odd. 

“That _is_ delightful,” the woman smiled, her entire face lighting up under Silver’s surprised gaze. This entire meeting was going wholly different than what he had anticipated… what was going on here? “What kind of things are those lads teaching you, young Silver? It better be something good!” she joked, both elders plus Espio chuckling as the latter gave his hand another squeeze.

“Uh… I need to help Espio pick out food from here,” the hedgehog nervously explained as he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, still feeling quite jittery despite how… surprisingly _well_ this talk was going. “And then bring those back to Vector, and after that we are going inside the town to find, um, detective jobs.” He relaxed a little as he thought back to before he had gone to sleep. “Espio says that with some training I’ll make a great detective for sure!” he shyly though proudly bragged, tail giving a wag and quills relaxing minutely as the conversation kept stretching out and nothing had gone awry still.

“That sounds wonderful! Those three should be happy with such an energetic lad around,” the elderly lady laughed as Espio hummed in agreement and Silver grinned bashfully. Even though he couldn’t wrap his head around what was happening or why the two others were being so kind and thoughtful, talking to other people like this… felt nice. He’d have to ask Espio later if everyone here was this pleasant to others. “In fact… you are just as young and chipper as that Sonic feller that sometimes comes here, I’d say!” the man added after some contemplation.

As the name dropped Silver’s enthusiasm wavered, confusion taking its place. “Sonic? Do you know Sonic?” he asked, tipping his head to the side curiously. How did that blue gumball always manage to show up in everything the psychic was doing?

“Well, not personally, of course!” The couple smiled at him with amusement twinkling in their gaze. “He has protected the world against that Dr. Eggman more times than anyone can count! Truly an inspiration, that one. Surely you have heard of him?”

His ears quickly dropping down again Silver stared at them, brow furrowing. “I have, but…” he faltered, before continuing in a tiny voice. “If you know Sonic, does that mean _everyone_ here knows him?”

The lady laughed as he stared at her timidly. “You’d be hard-pressed to find someone who hasn’t at least heard of him!”

“He’s so kind and helpful. No matter what you ask of him, he’ll stop at nothing to fulfil your request,” her partner added, pulling his companion close against him as he squeezed her shoulder.

“I see…” Silver whispered, dropping his gaze to the boots of his shoes. _Of course_ Sonic was beloved and popular around these parts, and apparently also the entire world. How could he not be? It was clear the speedster and Eggman had a history, and although Silver didn’t know the full story behind the mad doctor and his ploys it had been clear to him that the entire debacle with Onyx Island and later the Ifrit weren’t the first time Eggman had attempted to cause mayhem, if the reactions of his rivals were anything to go by. The psychic had seen Sonic in action, battling against who he presumed had been Eggman and his army of robots with no regards for anyone’s and anything’s safety, only his own bullheadedness and desire for thrills. But despite that, the handful of people in the past the psychic had interacted with all adored him, that much was clear. And Sonic had been nice to him _too_ … despite how antagonistic Silver had presented himself. Just what-

Entirely lost in thought Silver nearly jumped out of his skin as a finger softly poked him in his side, jolting away with a startled squeak. Espio grinned at him, jerking his head a bit to the side where the two anthros were standing still. “Have you two ordered yet?” the lady asked with a smile, and Silver got the feeling it wasn’t the first time they had tried to grab his attention. 

“Oh… I don’t know what to pick. It all looks so tasty!” he quickly retorted, feeling his face light up more at how amusedly the two were looking at him and Espio. It wasn’t his fault that he didn’t know what the best choice was with so many options!

“My favourite are the strawberry-frosted donuts, with white chocolate sprinkles,” he was very seriously told by the man. “This little café has the best of them in the entirely of Seaside City!”

“Uh…” Silver’s eyes slid over the display once more, not knowing what basically any of those words meant and the squiggles on the small black tags placed against the glass not telling him anything. 

“It’s those,” Espio helped, pointing a bit down as Silver followed the movement. They did look very pretty…

“Then I’ll try them!” he beamed at the two elders, glad he was spared the ordeal of having to choose himself. 

“So that’s one strawberry donut, three raspberry pastries, one apple turnover, and one honey cookie please,” Espio told the lady protecting the goods, who had been following their conversation with no small amount of amusement. Silver watched with intrigue as she pulled some of the food away from the glass, noticing how on her side she could easily reach the pastries. Under the psychic’s scrutinising glare she put them in a rustling bag, handing it over to Espio. The chameleon gave something papery and green in return, which netted him some thin shiny rocks from the lady as Silver felt himself grow more and more confused with each passing heartbeat. “Would you like to hold the bag?” the chameleon asked the stupefied hedgehog.

“…Sure?” Silver retorted, carefully grasping it like Espio had and clutching it close in one hand, the other wrapped around Espio’s still. He wasn’t sure if the chameleon wanted him to protect their food, but he’d do a good job at making sure it got safely delivered back at the office.

The old couple made their order as well, and Silver studied their movements also as he leaned against the ninja. They did the same thing, wherein the lady grabbed the treats, they gave her shiny rocks and pieces of papers, and the lady proceeded to give some back. He couldn’t wrap his head around it… was this what buying things was like? He mentally added the question to the ever-growing list of things he needed to ask Espio once the two of them were alone.

“Well, we need to be off too. Good luck with your detective work, lad!” the man smiled at him.

“Thank you,” Silver bashfully responded, giving the couple a tiny smile in return.

“I think you’ll be a fine help,” the lady conceded as Silver grew only more flustered still. “I hope you enjoy your doughnut! We won’t hold you and your boyfriend any longer though. Have a nice day, you two!”

“Bye bye!” Silver chirped after them as they left, his entire face overtaken by a shy smile at the praise. His stomach rumbled as his gaze fell on the bag, and his tail gave a happy little wag at the thought of getting to try something new and delicious-looking. “They were nice. I didn’t know people could be so nice to strangers,” he offhandedly noted as the door fell close in their wake, the chime sounding one more time. “Is everyone like that here, Espio? ...Espio?”

At the silence of the other Silver turned his gaze to him, flicking an ear in annoyance at getting ignored. Surprise took over as he studied his quiet friend. The chameleon had gone entirely rigid beside him, his whole face overtaken by the rosy colour the hedgehog began to see on his cheeks more and more as he blankly stared ahead, appearing wholly mortified. “Are you alright?” Silver asked concernedly, butting against him with his head. Had he said something wrong again?

“….Yes, of course!” the chameleon blurted out, jumping into motion once more under Silver’s wondering gaze. “Thanks for the pastries we should leave it’s been a pleasure bye,” he rattled off towards the lady behind the glass, who was laughing out loud now, before he basically dragged the psychic away from the glass and through the door again. The hedgehog barely had time to say goodbye to the woman as well before the door fell close in his face. Forced to sprint along with Espio as the ninja walked over the pavement at top speed, gaze angled firmly towards the ground and the hedgehog’s hand in a death grip still, Silver struggled to collect his thoughts. 

“So what’s this all about? Are you alright?” he eventually wheezed as Espio seemed to be making no attempts at slowing down, shrouding the bag with pastries in his powers to ensure he didn’t drop it. At another exclamation of displeasure Espio reduced down his idiotically large strides somewhat, still refusing to meet the hedgehog’s gaze.

“Silver… do you know what a boyfriend is?” he softly asked.

Silver twitched an ear in surprise at the unexpected question. Boyfriend, that was what the two anthros had said to them in the café. “A friend… who’s a boy?” he guessed. That would make the most sense to him, but why had Espio gotten so flustered by it?

“…I see,” Espio murmured once more after an excessively long pause, picking up his pace again as Silver mercilessly got tugged along also.

“Wait- Espio! Is that what a boyfriend is or not?” Resolutely continuing his strides the chameleon ignored him entirely, just like he had in the café, and Silver growled as he stopped the other right in his tracks with his powers. “Answer me! What’s going _on_ with you?”

Frozen in his spot Espio sighed deeply, running his hand over his face as Silver glared at him angrily. “A boyfriend… is a boy, or a man, you are in a relationship with,” the tentative response eventually came.

“….I don’t know what that means. Are we in a relationship?”

“No!” Espio blurted out immediately as the question came past Silver’s lips. “No, we’re not. Your new friends were merely confused, is all,” he continued more composedly.

“Okay,” Silver shrugged, still not following what was bothering Espio so. “So why did _you_ get so flustered about it?”

“I just- Getting mistaken as being in a relationship when you’re not is… embarrassing to many, let’s put it that way.” Standing up a bit straighter Espio _almost_ made eye contact with him, though Silver could tell he was actually looking at the bridge between his eyes instead of his pupils. “But I shouldn’t have reacted so panickily or drag you along like that. My apologies.”

“…It’s alright. Like you said, they just made a mistake then,” Silver assured him, feeling himself grow more confused with every word Espio said. Despite how badly he wanted to ask _why_ they elderly couple thought Espio was his boyfriend he refrained from it, knowing it would only make the other more mortified still. Even after they had set off again, this time with no other words spoken, he kept wondering. Occasionally glancing out of the corner of his eye towards his friend told him nothing either, the chameleon’s face having gone into an entirely neutral expression that he couldn’t deduce anything from. With a deep sigh Silver decided to let his questions go for the moment. Espio hadn’t picked a fight with him or gotten mad, per se, so once the chameleon had calmed down they both could just pretend like nothing had happened. But despite his resolution to stop worrying about the situation he kept feeling troubled. Although he doubted the chameleon would ever lie it was perhaps best he asked someone else about boyfriends and relationships… since, despite how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, he couldn’t help but shake the feeling that Espio wasn’t being honest with his answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espio is In Trouble :3 
> 
> The argument of sorts at the end was a last-minute addition, so I hope it didn't seem rushed! But BOY, our chameleon ninja just dug himself reaaaal deep here! And now curious Silver is wondering too...
> 
> I might not be back next week with a new chapter, I'm very busy, but rest assured more is coming soon! Have a lovely week!


	12. Chapter 12: Realisations

As it turned out, Silver’s psychokinesis could make even the most boring, laborious task quick and fun. “And that’s the last of them,” Espio noted as the hedgehog lifted the final stack of boxes onto the ship. Safely tucking away the envelope with money they had received next to the others he guided the psychic away from the docks, just barely trailing their hands together as they padded over the pavement. “You did well today. I’m proud of you.”

Judging by Silver’s furious blush Espio could deduce the other hadn’t been complimented all that much, and he grinned as his friend squeaked out something resembling a thanks. Considering the lack of cases the Chaotix had been plagued with for the past few months he had deemed it better to just look around and see where people needed to be helped, offering his and Silver’s aid in return for a small, preferably monetary reward. While they’d raised less money than he would have liked with merely weeding gardens and helping carry things it was still better than nothing, and Silver had tackled everything they did with the same unwavering enthusiasm and gusto that never failed to make him feel so much better also. Most of their clients had been utterly enamoured with the small, eager hedgehog, and more often than not Espio had caught himself staring at the other fluttering from place to place instead of working, his cheeks flushed and the other’s upbeat chattering barely registering in his mind. 

With a deep sigh he trailed his hand over his face. He’d had time to calm down throughout the day, the intense physical labour a nice distraction from his clamouring thoughts, yet the events at the café refused to leave his head. How idiotically he had acted… and for what? Silver didn’t have feelings for him, the hedgehog simply acted the way he did towards him because he was unfamiliar with what was appropriate or not, and he himself _certainly_ didn’t have feelings in return…

The chameleon inwardly snarled at his denial as he went over the facts one more time, like he had done more often than he could count in the past few hours already. Being around Silver made him happy, and not the same kind of happy as Vector and Charmy did. This was more flustering, more intense than anything he had experienced before. The hedgehog was much too adept at making him embarrassed, though clearly that was not done on purpose from Silver’s part. Being near him made the chameleon’s heartbeat go crazy and his thought mercilessly grind to a halt. If anyone else had confided to him such feelings they were experiencing he’d instantly tell them that there was no way they weren’t… in love, the word unknown and bitter on his tongue. But for him that was simply ridiculous, he had been telling himself for days now.

And yet, and yet…

The events during their adventure and in the bath, the attic, and the café had not lied, he was sure of that. He wished to stay near the other, keep him save from all harm, give him the happy life he deserved to live after everything he had suffered. Silver was nothing but endearing, his naivete and mere actions instantly breaking down every wall he had built up around himself over time. And while Espio desperately desired to argue he felt the same for all his friends and allies, even he could tell this was different. No-one had ever made his heart go crazy and mind go woozy like Silver did, be it through his words, laughter, or touches. But why was it him, the stoic ninja who had felt nothing but aversity to romance and mushiness up to now? Why did _he_ have to be the lovestruck fool, his feelings not reciprocated?

“Espio?” a voice murmured next to his ear, and as he suppressed a sigh he looked up into the sparkling golden eyes of his friend. “Are you _sure_ you’re alright?” Silver asked, also not for the first time today either, and Espio resisted the urge to firmly wrap him up in a hug and never let him go again.

“Yes,” his curt, somewhat blunt response immediately came instead like it had every other time. “I know you feel like you did something wrong,” he added as Silver opened his mouth again, the hedgehog looking quite apprehensive still, “but I swear I’m being honest when I say you really did not.” The psychic’s happy mood throughout the day had been intersected and brought down both with worry for him and something else that had been on his mind also, though the chameleon had been unable to decipher what exactly it was. Carefully he reached out to pet the hedgehog over his quills to add more weight to his words, and hopefully offer him some comfort as well. Stealing touches like this felt wrong too… but at the same time it felt so right. At least Silver had liked the doughnut that had indirectly caused the ninja such grief, eyes shining and the most beautiful grin gracing his face as he gobbled up half. In the end they had shared treats on the hedgehog’s insistence, half a doughnut and half an apple turnover for both, and the warmth in his chest Espio had felt at how _grateful_ the other had been stayed with him still.

Silver nervously fiddled with his arm as he walked next to him, gaze glued to his feet. Patiently the chameleon waited for him to share whatever had been weighing him down the whole day already. There was no doubt in his mind it concerned the events of the café, how panicky he had reacted when confronted with such an embarrassing misunderstanding. He had been mostly honest regarding Silver’s questions, though the ninja had left his actual feelings concerning his friend out of the conversation fully. Would Silver even understand the idea behind love, or romance? Espio knew the hedgehog loved the _world_ , all its beauty and creatures and the sky stretching out above them in perfect harmony with life, but would he understand what it was like to love a _person_?

“Hey, Espio? Can I ask something weird?” the hedgehog eventually murmured out, his timid voice breaking through the silence that had been shrouding them.

“Of course,” the ninja assured him instantly, giving Silver his full attention.

“When those two people… Um… back in that café…” Here it came, Espio gulped inwardly as he steeled himself. Though, Silver’s following mumbles made him falter fully in surprise. “Um, they said that everyone knew Sonic. But did they really mean _everyone_? As in, everyone on the planet? I don’t know- The world’s quite, ah, quite big, I think, so… that’s gotta- um, gotta be a lot of folks, right?” the hedgehog rambled.

Espio frowned as he processed the question, caught wholly of guard by the topic. How did they get from accusations of romance by the elderly to the free-spirited Blue Blur, of all people? “Well, like they said, he’s famous the world over,” he non-answered, curious though also apprehensive as to where this conversation was going. Was it Sonic who had been occupying the psychic’s mind this whole day, not him? It almost made him feel a spark of jealousy, though he instantly chastised himself at the ridiculousness of that thought. 

Silver meanwhile swallowed thickly at his answer, seemingly only growing more dismayed with every passing second. “But… d-does everybody really… _like_ him? As in, look up to him, and listen to him, and… and value him, and not make f-fun of him, and…”

“Not everyone,” the chameleon calmly interrupted Silver’s progressively desperate blathering, brows furrowing at the increasingly odd turn this conversation was taking and Silver’s pained face as he rambled. “But many do adore him, yes. Considering how often he saved the world, and his general pleasant demeanour and helpfulness and upbeat attitude, that should not come as a surprise.”

The silence that stretched out after his words was one filled with hurt. “…I see,” the hedgehog merely sighed out eventually, ears and quills drooping as he stared at the ground still.

“If I may know, why this sudden interest in Sonic?” Espio couldn’t help but ask, feeling his concern grown tremendously. Silver had never done much to hide the disdain he felt for the blue hedgehog, even though Espio still did not know exactly what it was based on. On the other hand, they had seemed to be on relatively better terms now that Sonic had visited and taken the time to get to know the psychic… What had changed?

“No, it’s just…” Silver’s hand was clutching his arm so tensely Espio feared he’d snap the bone clean in half, and he quickly undid the other’s fingers, letting them rest on his own palm instead. “I… I can’t say. I’m just being selfish…” the hedgehog sighed back eventually, words morphing into a snarl at the end of the sentence and nails digging into Espio’s hand. “I’m just… being self-centred, and whiny, and…”

“Silver.” Grabbing the other’s arm so he’d stop walking Espio carefully lifted the other’s head up, firmly holding him in place. “I’ve never met a more selfless person than you,” he wasted no time in assuring the other.

“Even Sonic…?” Silver whimpered out, looking younger and more scared than Espio had ever seen him.

“Sonic has a big heart, but he is blinded by his desire to be free, to be able to do what he wants without being held down or restricted,” the chameleon explained as he slowly ran his thumb over the hedgehog’s cheek. “You however have been fighting tirelessly for others and for our future, never once thinking about yourself… Despite everything that has happened to you, you still hold your head high, wishing only to help those unable to help themselves while asking nothing in return. Some might argue it’s a foolish characteristic, or a self-destructive one, but… I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

For a second he feared his reassuring speech had only made Silver feel worse, based on his trembling lips and distressed face. “Thanks, Espio…” the hedgehog whimpered out, and the chameleon gasped as Silver suddenly burst forwards, wrapping him in a hug so tight he feared his spine would shatter. “T-that means a lot to me,” the other whispered into his shoulder, body and voice shaking.

“It’s true, I promise,” Espio murmured as he quietly rocked the grieving psychic in his arms. He couldn’t think of anything in particular Silver’s pained behaviour could have stemmed from; perhaps it had to do with his past, he deduced based on what he could remember of the sporadic statement of the other on the topic. The other survivors had never treated him with respect or kindness, that much was clear. It made Espio beyond angry; how dare they try to snuff out such a bright spirit, overflowing with caring and a desire to help? Instead his friend had been mocked and shunned by all, an outcast in a community that would have fared so much better with cooperation. And now, they would never benefit from the great things Silver could have done, and would do still. Perhaps it was better that way.

Holding Silver a bit more tightly for just a second Espio discreetly leaned closer to press a kiss against his forehead again before letting go in full, this one wholly deliberate. A tiny smile formed on the hedgehog’s face, accompanied by a near-inaudible chuckle, and Espio turned his rosy muzzle towards him as Silver nuzzled it. “Thank you. Really,” the hedgehog said, still quiet but also a bit more lively. “I… really needed to hear that.”

“You’re very welcome,” Espio assured him, tenderly wiping away a single tear that rested on the hedgehog’s cheek. “If you ever need encouragement or just want to get some things off your mind, I’ll be here. You have my word.”

“I’ll remember,” Silver responded, perking up a bit more. “And the same goes for you too, of course. I’m a great listener!”

“I know.” Carefully Espio stroked a few stray quills back into their correct position. Honestly he couldn’t think of anything Silver _wouldn’t_ be good at, though he decided it would be inappropriate to just say that in the middle of such an emotional conversation. “It’s getting late… we should go back to the agency, and pray to Chaos that Vector has finally done those groceries so we actually have something to _eat_.”

“What’re the chances of that…?” his friend asked, grinning cheekily as Espio put up his most unamused face.

“ _Low_.”

Silver laughed out loud at his annoyed statement, and Espio could feel the butterflies return in full force. It truly was impossible for him to stay sombre for long with the time traveller around, that much was clear. “Let’s go then, so we can scold him,” the chameleon awkwardly grinned, gesturing for Silver to follow him as he set off. Instead of simply walking next to him like he had been doing just now the psychic grabbed his hand again, dreamily smiling into the distance and clearly not paying much attention to his surroundings as he fell in line. He was being absolutely too adorable right now, Espio instantly decided as he turned his attention to the traffic. It would be sour indeed if both of them were to perish in a car accident.

In the comfortable silence that followed Espio could feel his mind go into overdrive. This one conversation with Silver had proven everything he had been wondering and fearing the whole day regarding the two of them. He could do two things now, the chameleon firmly argued with himself as they stepped over the pavement. He could shove his feelings down, lock them away in the most secret part of his heart and mind and pretend they were nothing more than silly fleeting desires with no basis. Or, he could embrace them, acknowledge they were there and accept it without trying to chase after them further. If he did so he’d risk putting Silver in the humiliating position of having someone openly pine after him while not reciprocating himself, and he hated to do that to the sweet hedgehog. The former would hurt himself more, but the latter put him at more risk; he’d definitely have to stop stealing kisses and letting their hands or shoulders brush together as they walked, lest he gave himself away immediately to his eagle-eyed friends. And he couldn’t do that to Silver… his friend was so confused about the customs and behaviours of the past already, he would be unable to wrap his head around relationships and romance for sure. Anyone hinting at them being boyfriends would only be met with a lot of confusion or embarrassment.

His attempt at logical reasoning got interrupted when Silver just had to lean his head against the chameleon’s shoulder, sighing deeply as they walked past the setting sun in the distance. “Espio?” he asked, said ninja humming in reply to show he was listening. “Can I just say… I really like doing these kinds of things? Just… hanging out like this together, and talking…” Minutely letting his own head rest against Silver’s also Espio waited for him to finish what he wanted to say, the hedgehog pausing. “It makes me feel really happy inside, to have a friend like you,” the younger one concluded, and the chameleon could have sworn his face was heating up massively. 

Discreetly Espio placed his own arm around Silver’s back, stroking the soft fur on his shoulder as he held him close. “I’m happy too, to have you in my life,” he replied simply, and it was nothing but true.

With a deep sigh Silver slowed his pace, standing still fully as he stared off into the sunset. “Do you think… we could be friends forever?” he quietly asked, his quills glowing like the purest gold in the light. Somewhat more nervously the hedgehog continued speaking, and in that moment Espio was sure he had never loved him more. “I mean, ‘forever’ does seem like a very long time… But as long as you and I are friends, I don’t think it would take very long at all.”

The chameleon couldn’t help but laugh at the innocent statement of the hedgehog, lovingly stroking him over his spines. “I’d think I’d like that, very much,” he assured him tenderly.

“Friends for always?” Silver asked with hope shimmering in his golden eyes, and as Espio leaned closer to rest their foreheads together he could only wish this moment lasted forever as well.

“Always,” he whispered back, and he meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Last week (and this week too, tbh) was utter hell in uni, so I had no time to write then. Considering how this chapter has been written in like two days I adore how it came out, though! Reading it gives me The Feels🥺 I can't guarantee if I'll keep up my weekly upload schedule... It's perhaps best for me to upload once every two weeks, if only so I can build up a buffer of more chapters. Have a great weekend, everyone!


End file.
